High School Drama
by babygurl-x
Summary: Title says it all how will these teens cope with their probelams.Characters: Stacy, Randy, John, Michelle, Trish, Batista, Torrie and more Please R
1. Chapter 1

I've based this story on by after reading this i was like omg i'd loved to write something like that! So here we go! Please R&R critcism is accepted as i would like to be able to build upon it. Rated M for future chapters!

* * *

Wisteria Lane was the nicest and peaceful area of Fairview. Today at Fairview there was a load of boxes outside no.30. New neighbours were moving in they were the Keiblers. Gary and Patricia had been married for 18 years and had a 16 year old daughter Stacy. Across them lived the Ortons Bob Orton who had been married to his wife for the past 20 years 

They had three sons but only one lived with them. The youngest Randy. Randy then came out the house wearing a white t-shirt and 3/4 pants. He then walked over to his mail box to collect his mail for today when he saw his best friend John Cena.

"Yo Cena" Randy called

"Hey Orton" said John

"So how was your Saturday night did you get wasted?"

"Nope went to watch a movie with Michelle"

"Did you do anything?"

"No"

Randy looked at his friend in disgust

"What you can have a relationship without having sex all the time" John said

"Whatever guess how many people I did last night"

"2?"

"No 5"

John looked on in shock "5 in one night" he screamed

Randy nodded his head proudly whilst receiving a pat on the back well done from John. John then looked across the road and noticed the house opposite Randy had a load boxes outside it.

"Looks like we're getting new neighbours" John said as he pointed across the road

"Yeah hope they have a nice teenage daughter who i can" John cut him off

"Yeah i get the picture"

All of a sudden Randy's jaw dropped down to the ground as he looked across the road!

"Damn look at that" Randy said

John looked then though to himself _"God help that girl"._ As he knew Randy had seen his next target.

Across the road unpacking her things was Stacy. She had medium-lengthed blonde hair and her beauty was so divine so word could explain it and her long tanned legs weren't hard to miss with the white faded denim hotpants she wore with a red short sleeved D&G shirt with the letters D&G standing out in gold. She then turned to look across the road where she saw Randy checking her out she gave him a friendly smile and went pack to unpacking her things and thought to herself "wow he's hot". Randy would not waste any time in trying to pull Stacy. He handed John his mail and walked across the road.

"Hey i'm Randy"

"Stacy"

"Well i love across the road so if you ever need anything just say"

Stacy nodded her head

"So you need a hand unpacking?" Randy asked

"Urm yea ok" she hestitated

"John" Randy called

Jon then came over

"Hey" he said to Stacy

"Hey I'm Stacy"

"So what you want us to move?" Randy asked

"Them four boxes there just put them in my room and I'll sort them out later" she said pointing to the boxes

Randy and John then picked up two boxes each and followed Stacy to her room

"Just put them there" she said pointing to the far corner of her room.

"So Stacy you wanna come and get something to eat with us? I'm meeting up with my girlfriemd Michelle who lives nextdoor to you so it would be great for you to meet her" John said

"Yea sure!" Stacy replied

As the three of them left the house outside Stacy's parents were finshing their unpacking

"Mum, dad this is Randy and John" Stacy said

"Hey boys" Patricia said as she walked inside carrying a box full of china

"Hey" said Gary he then looked at Randy and said "Are you Bob Orton's son?"

"Yeah" replied Randy

"My you've grown up i last saw you when you were four"

"O so you know my old man?" Randy asked

"Yes me and him go back like 20 or 15 years now and it's thanks to him why i moved here i'm currently working for him doing his accounts for his business o and you and Stacy have met before"

They both looked at each other

"We have they?" they both said

Just Randy's dad Bob walked up from behind

"Yep when we went to Florida together you two probably won't remember as you were too young but you've met before" Bob laughed

"O right" said Stacy "Well John and Randy are gonna show me around so i'll be back later bye"

John and Randy took Stacy to the local hang out of all the kids from their school. Wilson's it was a diner which was owned by one of John's friend Torrie's dad. They walked inside and John saw a blonde haired girl sitting by herself who wore a white tank top and tight fit jeans it was his girlfriend Michelle he walked over, sat down next to her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. As Randy and Stacy sat opposite them.

"Hey baby" Michelle smiled

"Babe this is Stacy your new neighbour" said John

"Hey I'm Michelle" she said

"Hey" said Stacy

"Well if you ever need anything just let me know" Michelle said

Stacy smiled "Thanks"

A blonde girl who wore her hair in a side ponytail and wore a green polka dot vest and white jeans then came and sat the other side of John.

"Torrie this is Stacy, Stacy Torrie" Michelle said introducing them

"Hey" they both said

Torrie then noticed Randy and her eyes raged with anger

"You've got a nerve showing your face round here" hissed Torrie

"Well maybe if didn't have such a hmm what's the right word to use pushover for a boyfriend who did everything you told him to do then we wouldn't have a problem i was just telling him to man up and then something happened and we started fighting" Randy laughed

"Randy Get Out!" Torrie snapped

"Yea last time I checked this was your dad's place not yours and you don't have the right to throw people out but luckily for you i was leaving anyway cya around John Michelle I'll catch up with you later Stacy" Randy smirked and walked out

John, Michelle and Stacy stayed slient for a while and allowed Torrie to calm down there was a long pause of slience Michelle then decided to break it

"So Stacy where you from?"

"Baltimore"

"Cool!" said John

"Sorry bout that Stacy" apologised Torrie

"It's ok" said Stacy

"It's just Randy really irrates me i can't stand him i hate him and everything about him like the way he hurts people and thinks it's ok he goes around sleeping with loads of girls and then leaves them heartbroken the next day the only ones that havn't slept with him is our little girl gang" she said

"Yea hun if you don't wanna get hurt by anybody then Randy is the guy to stay clear of o and Ken Kennedy he's the reason why me and Torrie don't talk to one of our friends no more"

Torrie then looked at her watch "Sorry guys i've gotta go"

John then looked at his "Yeah me too bye babe cya round Stace" He then kissed Michelle goodbye and got up and left

"So what happened with this Candice and Ken?" Stacy asked

"Well let's get out of here first and I'll tell you" said Michelle

So her and Stacy got up and left and as they walked Michelle explained to Stacy what happened with Candice "So Candice was going out with Jeff but then he dumped her because he liked Maria who is also a friend of ours but anyway Candice was a little pissed off and at one party she saw Jeff with Maria and then Ken came along talked to Candice and then one things led to another and from then on they had been sleeping with each other for the past 2/3 months but even though she managed to tame him in his bad ways what upset us was she snuck around with him and chose him over us but the two then went out and Ken stopped sleeping around until last week when he was found in bed with Melina who Candice hates so yea what goes around comes back around"

"O right" said Stacy

"So anyway i take it your joining our school Fairview High?" Asked Michelle

"Yea I've also got my uniform sorted i jst don't know if to wear a skirt or trousers"

"Well me and Torrie wear trousers there more comfortable but then half the time we wear our cheerleader unifrom speaking of cheerleadin trails are coming up in two weeks you should try out" sa

"Ok thanks might just tkae you up on the cheerleading"

"Hey you two get a room" Michelle then shouted at a blonde petite girl who wore jeans, a white top with a short 3/4 jacket who was making out with a fairly tanned guy with dark hair he had a muscalar build and wore a white vest with dark blue jeans. The two then pulled away the girls walked towards Stacy and Michelle whilts the guy went the opposite way.

"Trish this is Stacy, Stacy Trish" Michelle said

Trish then screamed "Yay! another blonde in the group" she screamed again and hugged Stacy. Stacy wasn't sure if she should laugh or be scared.

"Don't worry she's a bit hyper Trish" Michelle laughed

"So Stacy want us to call on you tomorrow so we can walk you to school and tuor and guide you round it?" Michelle asked

"Yes thanks!" Stacy replied

They then walked around the corner to see Randy and Ken talkin to Stacy dad's along with Randy's dad.

"O beware of them two Stacy they'll see you as fresh meat and want to add you their the list they have" Trish said "So if they give you any hassle send them my way and i'll kick their ass!"

"She would" giggled Michelle "Anyway we'll see you tomorrow" said Michelle as she hugged Stacy and Trish and walked over to her house and went inside then Stacy stood outside her house with Trish and talked to her for a few minutes until Trish hugged her and said bye and went home. By now Ken, Randy, his dad and her dad has gone inside the house so Stacy went inside and saw them all sitting in the lounge she walked over to the lounge where she saw the dad's laughing and a having a drink and Randy and Ken talking about something to each other and her mum was having a conversation with another woman.

"Rita this is my daughter Stacy" Patricia said

"Hey" said Stacy

"My hasn't she grown i see she got her looks from her mother" said Rita

"O this is Randy's mum" Stacy's mum said

Ken then got up "Well i'm going to have to go see you around" he walked out the door and left.

Stacy saw that the only place for her to sit was next to Randy she knew she had to stay away from him but then she also felt like giving him a chance just to see if he was really like what the others had described him. So she walked over and sat next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

randy then smiled as Stacy sat next to him.

"Randy listen i'm willing to be your friend but you have got to respect me I'm not some girl who your going to get to fuck easily. I've heard about your reputation and if you plan on putting me on your list then take me off i'm not interested." she said managing to sound sweet and innocent

Randy then smirked "Ok I get what you mean Stacy and I guess I can work with us being friends, so you going to Fairview High?"

"Yeah"

"You want me to tour you around?"

" Thanks, but Michelle's offered so... yea"

"O ok"

Randy then smiled at Stacy

"What" smiled Stacy

"Nothing it's just your going to be the prettiest girl at school"

Stacy giggled and hit Randy playfully

Whilst Stacy's mum and Randy's mum looked on and whisphered

"Awww look at them i think their perfect for each other" said Patricia

"Yes, they do look cute together" admired Rita

Little did Rita know of what her son did to girls and how he used and then hurt them, and little did they know that Stacy was his next target to be added to this.

Rita then looked at her watch and noticed that it was 6'o'clock

"Come on boys we best get home have dinner" she said

Bob then got up shook hands with Gary and hugged Patrica and Rita hugged both Gary and Patrica whilst Randy hugged Stacy good bye but it was an intimate hug which Randy and enjoyed as did Stacy a little. But she quickly let go as soon as she realised it was Randy she was hugging.

As time flew on by Stacy noticed it was 10.30 pm and she went to bed. She then woke to the sound of her i-pod being played on full blast to her favourite artist at the moment Rihanna and her number one hit Umbrella. Stacy then got her body out of her bed looked at the time it was 7.00 she had an hour to get ready before Michelle would come and call on her. She then went to the bathroom to freshen up and then back to her room where her i-pod was still playing Rihanna but this time it was the song Shut up and Drive Stacy got changed into her uniform she put on black trousers a white polo shirt and a gray jumper on top as she changed she couldn't help but dance along to the song. It was now 7.30 Stacy had just finshed brushing and straighting her hair she grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs into the kitchen where she ate her breakfeast. She had two slices of toast with Orange juice after she had finshed she then waited for a knock on the door. Two minutes later she got up grabbed her bag and saw Michelle waiting for her outside.

"Hey" they both said to each other and walked off Stacy then saw Torrie and Trish waiting for her just at the bottom of her garden.

"Hey" Stacy said to them

"Hey" they both said back

"Don't worry about being new we'll take care of you" said Trish

"Thanks you guys" said Stacy

They then walked along and were 5 minutes away from the school when John, Dave, Randy and Ken walked up behind the girls scaring them to death.

"Boo" shouted John tickiling Michelle

Michelle then let out the loudest scream ever, scaring the others in the process and having people across the road stare at her, she then hit John on the arm and then kissed him.

"Hey baby" said Trish hugging her boyfriend Dave

"Hey beautiful" he said kissing her

They then walked hand in hand in front of the others having their own conversation as did Michelle and John, leaving Torrie and Stacy to walk with Ken and Randy.

"So how are you today Stacy?" asked Randy

"I'm good thanks" replied Stacy

"And what about you Torrie?" asked Ken

"Drop dead" was Torrie's reply as she then walked away from them taking Stacy with her, Randy and Ken stood smirking and laughing.

They all then arrived at school Torrie took Stacy to the Principle's office whilst the others went to homeroom. Stacy then went inside to Mr McMahon's office and Torrie waited outside for her only to be told by Mr McMahon's assistant to go to her homeroom, she sighed and walked off to her homeroom. Stacy was then introduced to the school and given a talk by the head he then took her to her homeroom, and was releived when she saw Torrie, Michelle and Trish in the room. Mr McMahon then introduced Stacy to the class and then left her to sit down. She looked around where to sit down Trish was sitting next to her boyfriend Dave, Michelle was sat next to John and Torrie was sat next her a cute looking boy with an afro, the only place for Stacy to sit was next to Randy who was sat behind Ken and this girl with dark hair who looked a little pissed off. So she then moved over and sat next to Randy.

"Hey" she said smiling as she sat next to him

"Hey" he grinned

The dark haired girl who was sat in front of Randy then turned around

"Hey I'm Candice" she said

"Hey" Stacy said

She then turned back around and played with her hair ignoring Ken.

Randy was then about to say something to Stacy but before he could the bell rang signaling the end of Homeroom with that Stacy picked up her books and walked over to Michelle.

"Sorry about leaving you to sit next to Randy" apologised Michelle

"It's ok" said Stacy

"So what lesson have you got now Stacy?" Trish asked

Stacy then looked at her timetable "I have English"

"Cool your with me" said Trish

"Well at least she has someone" said Torrie "Come on Shell we have Maths"

Torrie and Michelle waled one way and Trish took Stacy another, Trish then heard her name being called she turned around to see Candice walking up behind her.

"Hey Candice" Trish said

"Hey" said Candice "Hey again Stacy"

They all then walked into class Trish then took her seat, Candice behind Trish and Stacy sat in front of Trish.

"I'm sorry about all the things i said to you before" Trish said apologising to Candice

"Look Trish i understand why you did what you did and I'm sorry that i chose that jerk over my true friends"

Trish then smiled as did Candice

"So we friends again?" asked Candice

"We always were" smiles Trish

Stacy then looked on smiling

"Lets just not let Torrie and Michelle yet so this stays between us three"

They all nodded their heads.

"Hey Stacy you keep on stalking me" Randy joked sitting on the desk to the side of Stacy

Stacy then laughed and continued talking to Trish and Candice

"Hey man i thought you said she was into?" Ken asked whisphering to Randy

"O she is Ken she's just trying to act not interested of front of the girls"

"So what you gonna do about it?"

"I'll think of something"

"Anyway whats going on with you and Candice

"Nothing now i wanted to end itso i slept with Melina but now i think i want her back"

Randy then looked on shocked

"Ken are you telling me that you want to settle down with Candice?"

"I think I am Randy"

Just berfore Randy could say anything else their teacher walked in.

"Morning class" she greeted

Randy then quickly turned around and said to Ken "But she's pissed at" Randy was cut off by the teacher standing in front of him staring at him.

"When your quite finshed Randal" she said

"Sorry Mrs Young"

"Now Randal can you tell me which Shakespeare play we had just started studing?"

Randy then hesitated trying to think of what it was "Erm a play by Shakespeare?" he laughed causing the whole class to laugh, Mrs Young then rolled her eyes and looked at Trish "Miss Stratus can you tell us what it was"

"It was Romeo and Juilet" Trish replied

"Thank you"

Mrs Young then began to lecture about why they would be studying Romeo and Juiliet and what she expected from them in their essay and that she wanted them to imrpove their grades. She then looked at Randy and Ken and said "Anyone who doesn't improve will have detention for a month" Randy then let put a frustrated groan as did Ken.

"Now lets have you act out the balcony scene" she said as she turned to the page "Now in this chapter we only have Romeo and Juilet so lets have" she then looked around "Romeo will be" she then saw Randy laughing and as Ken whisphered to her "Romeo will be you Mr Kennedy and Juiliet will be" she then noticed Candice trying to avoid eye contact with her as she did not want to be chosen "Candice you'll be Juiliet" Candice then sighed and opened up the page

"And I would like you to perform out to the class" Candice then slowly got out of her seat as did Ken as they got out Randy could not stop laughing along with the rest of the class knowing that these two had just broke up and that they were having to play lovers.

"Enough" shouted Mrs Young

The class then stopped laughing and watched as Candice and Ken acted the scene out. There was a lot of tension and friction between them they had then finshed the scene and walked back to their seats.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning had gone by quickly and it was now lunch! Michelle and Torrie had spent most of the morning together and the same for Trish and Stacy along with Candice however Trish didn't want Michele and Torrie to find out that she and Candice were now friends again as it would cause a major rift between them. So Trish and Stacy met up with Michelle and Torrie at lunch and Cadice went her own way at lunch.

Trish and Stacy were at the canteen ordering their food as they finding a place to sit they noticed two blonde heads sat at a round table and they went to join them.

"Hey you two" they said

"Hey girls" Trish said

Stacy smiled and placed her tray down on the table and sat down and Trish did the same, Trish was about to start to have a coversation with the girls when they were joined by the boys. John got a chair from a different table and placed it in between Torrie and Michelle he then put his arm around Michelle and gave her a kiss her on the cheek Michelle smiled and kissed him back on the cheek. Batista then sat on the chair which was available next to Trish, she then lay her head on his shoulder and he gave her a kiss on the head

"I see you've had a hard day" he joked

Trish then laughed a little and lifted her head up and started to eat her food. All of a sudden Torrie began to scream!

"Carltio!" she screamed

Carlito was Torrie's boyfriend he had an afro brown hair and cute little dimples in his cheek when he smiled, he was laughing and sat down putting his arm around Torrie he hit him in the chest, and then kissed him. the chair next to Stacy was then on by a certain someone who got the cold shoulder of the rest of the girls.

"Randy" said the boys

"Sup! You guys heard bout Ken and Candice?"

Trish and Stacy then looked at each other

"What?" Trish asked

"You should know you were there Trish"

Michelle and Torrie then looked at each other who then looked at Trish

"That thing they had to do in english"

Stacy and Trish sighed in relief, whilst Torrie and Michelle looked on confused

"Yea they had to get up and perform this whole Romeo and Juliet thing and then it was so funny the tension that was between them and now Ken's pissed off as is Candice it was one of them you had to be there to see it things" said Randy

The others then at and your point? look on their face after hearing Randy talk a load of crap, but the heads soon all turned to one table in particular as did the rest of the people sat in the canteen.

Candice was sat by herself in a corner of the canteen she was then joined by Ken Kennedy everyone knew that there was going to some drama happening so they stopped what they were doing to see this.

"Candice" Ken said smirking standing in front her

Candice ignored him and continued to eat

"What you deaf!" Ken said

Candice still ignored him

"Look babe what your's problem?"

This comment got to Candice she then stopped what she was doing stood up

"What is my problem? You are my problem first of all you flirt with me non stop even when i had a boyfriend" she screamed "And then i eventually let you have what you want and i sleep with you and you blackmail me so i have to sleep with you some more, so me and you were sneaking around 2-3 months and thanks to you i lost all of my friends as you can't seem to keep your dick in your trousers and then just when i start to think i love you and you've changed i find you in bed with someone who i hate! You are a fucking joke and your so fucking pathetic"

Ken was then laughing "Right first of all it wasn't me who just flirted it was you too and then you wanted it just as much as i did! O and I'm a typical red blooded male and your just a whats the word slut, whore, skank, hussy the list can go one! And the whole time me and you had this whole dating thing going on there were loads more girls i were seeing so don't think your so fucking special" he grinned

Candice then slapped him across the face leaving a red mark on his face she then ran off whilst everyone in the canteen watched her run off to the girls toilets. Trish then looked at Stacy and mouthed to her to go follow Candice. Stacy then got up and walked off in the directions of the toilets.

"Where's she going?" Michelle asked

Trish shrugged her shoulders and continued to eat her food.

Stacy followed Candice and saw her leaning against one of the sinks sobbing Stacy then hugged her and Candice softly cried on Stacy

"I hate him!" she cried "I fucking hate him!"

Trish then came in and Candice then stopped crying on Stacy and cried on Trish instead whilst Stacy rubbed her back for reassurance that everthing would be fine. Michelle and Torrie then walked in after following Trish and they were a little shocked by what they saw but then at the same time they walked over a hugged Candice too as they felt sorry for her after what had just happened.

Candice then stop crying on Trish and wiped the tears away with her hand.

"I'm so sorry you guys. I just don't know how to make it up to you i feel liked such a fucking shit" she said as tears fell down on her cheeks.

Torrie then walked over and hugged her "It's ok" she said softly

"Yeah it's in the past and forgotten you've learnt that you've messed up and we forgive you know" she said smiling at Candice making Candice smile and laugh at the same time!

"I've miss you" she said

"Us two" said Torrie and Michelle

Stacy then handed Candice some tissue to wipe away her tears Candice took then and wiped away the tears that had been formed.

"Forget Ken he's a jerk and you can do a lot better" said Trish

Candice then smiled and they all walked off as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch so they and all walked off to their next lesson which they all had together health class. They walked into the class and noticed that their teacher Mrs Veron had changed the layout of the class she had put all the table in the fair right corner and the tables were stacked on top of each other and the chairs were place around in a circle. As the class was about to walk in they were stopped by Mrs Veron, she had long black hair with red streaks in and she wore long lentghed black trousers with a red jumper. She was the weirdest teacher they had but then she was also the funnest as her lessons always seemed to be good. Mrs Veron was also the cheerleading coach so all the girls that were cheerleaders were the ones which she favoured the most.

"As you can see i have changed the layout as for this term we are going to be studyin teenage pregnancy. So I would like the boys on the right and the girls are the left" she said

The class then walked in and did what she said the girls sat on the left hand side of the classroom and the boys sat on the right. Stacy, Michelle, Torrie, Trish and Candice all sat together with Trish at the end at the boys all sat together Batista, John, Carlito and they were sat with Randy, Ken and another one of their friends Montel who's girlfriend Kirstal was sat next to Torrie.

Mrs Veron then came into the class with a large cardboard box which she placed on top of the table. She then opened it up and pulled out something. She then around to the class

"This is going to be your project for the next month" she said holding up a baby doll.

The class then gasped and were in shock they were going to have to look after an electronic baby for a month.

"So i need you to be in pairs and i want it boy girl so i'll let you choose your own partners as your old enough to choose your partners, so boys pick your girls" she said


	4. Chapter 4

As they were about to move into the pairs there was a knock on the door. The door opened and there stood and a Danielle Lloyd she was a pretty girl had a nice pair of hazel eyes and her brown her was so soft and silky.

"Sorry I'm late Miss" she said

"Sorry doesn't count it Lloyd right because of Miss Lloyd here I'm going to pair you up"

Danielle grunted and sat next to her best friend Kristal. Mrs Veron had always had it in for Danielle ever since she moved from England and first started school.

"Nice going!" randy shouted at her

Danielle then stuck two fingers at him whilst mouthing him to fuck off.

"Right pairings" Mrs Veron then looked at a sheet of paper "Trish & Dave, Kristal & Montel, Michelle & John, Torrie & Carlito, Danielle & Cody, Maria & Jeff, Stacy & Randy, Kelly & Phil, Layla & Bobby, Brooke & Mike, Mickie & Shelton, Lillian & Matt Striker and finally Candice & Ken"

There was relief for some and misery for others however Candice was not very happy with having to be paired up with Ken after what happened between them at lunch however Ken was smirking knowing that he would be able to get to Candice. Then they soon moved into their pairs.

Trish and Dave were already sat next to each other and both had smiles on their face, and the same for Torrie, Michelle and Kirstal. Danielle then went and sat down next to Cody.

"Thanks I was trying to get paired up with Mickie now I have you" he said

"Sorry but there's no need to be like that you know Veron got it in for me so either way we still would be together"

Cody sighed "Aright we better pass this I can't afford to get a D"

"Same" she giggled

Stacy got up off her chair allowing John to sit on it next to Michelle and she then went and sat where he had been next to Randy who had the biggest grin on his face. Stacy sighed and sat next to him.

"So looks like were going to be spending a lot of time together" he smirked

Stacy nodded her head "yeah looks like that"

Ken then came and sat next to Candice as she showed no signs of moving.

"Looks like you won't be able to avoid me" he grinned

Candice did not talk to him or look at him she just wanted to be able to get this over with but she would have to put up with him for a whole month.

"Your gonna have to talk to me if you want to be able to get a good grade"

Candice still refused to talk to him she just sat there with her arms folded and pouting.

"Fine ya mardy bitch!"

He then sat with his arms folded and the two remained sat in silence.

The ball then rang signalling the end of the lesson and the end of school. They all got up and left in a hurry, as they were leaving they were each given out a baby.

The girls then all walked home together Torrie, Michelle, Trish, Stacy, Candice, Kristal and Danielle were all in one group walking along laughing and talking about this project and their partners whilst holding their baby's. In front of them walked Layla, Brooke, Kelly, Lillian, and Mickie. They soon joined up with them and talked about the project with them. The girls then spilt up as they all had to go different ways to go home, Danielle and Mickie went left, Kelly, Lillian, Brooke went straight and the rest went right.

"So Danielle you happy with your partner?" Mickie asked

"Cody, he ok I guess but he's not really happy about being with me as he wanted to be with you"

"O my gosh thank fuck he didn't anyway I would of still would of chosen Shelton over him so you can set him straight on that I really don't like him."

"O" laughed Danielle "Well I might just have to do that.

"So Layla you happy you got paired up with Bobby?" Kristal asked

Layla blushed a little bit

"Awww you made her blush Kristal" Trish said

"A little replied" Layla

"A little? Because the way you two flirt with each other I though you two would be over the moon" giggled Michelle

"Means you get more flirt time together" Torrie joked

Layla's face was now blushing so much all her face was now almost red.

"Awww stop it you guys poor girl" Stacy said

"And what about you Miss Keibler having Randy Orton" Kirstal said

"O I know help me" Stacy said

"Your gonna need it" Michelle said

"Look sweetie just get the project done and you'll be free of him and if he tries anything let me know and I'll sort him out." Trish said

Stacy smiled

"Candice you've been quite" Torrie said " You still pissed about Ken"

"Yes" Candice screamed "Why the fuck would that stupid bitch pair me up with him down goes my A grade average I don't know what the fuck I'm gonna do!"

Michelle then put her arm around her hugging her, none of them knew how to help her they all felt sorry for her after the way she was treated by Ken early on today and she would know have to raise a fake baby with him for a month. It all went silent Kristal then decided to break the silence.

"Just be a single mum" Kristal joked

"I think I would be better off doing that" laughed Candie

"I think you should Candice just lie to Veron saying Ken did help and then you won't have to see him" Trish said

"Yeah but then Ken is getting a good grade and he's done nothing." Torrie pointed out

Then all then reached the street said their goodbyes and went to their houses.

Trish went over to Dave's house instead of hers, as Dave was alone at home and she could then talk to him and do some studying. Dave was always left at home by himself as his mum had to work two jobs to try and pay for the house and bills as his father walked out in him when they were young.

Dave saw Trish coming through the window so he opened the door to let her in.

"Hey baby" she smiled as he cupped her face giving her a long passionate kiss, she then pulled away and went upstairs to his bedroom over to his wardrobe and pulled out some of her clothes which she left in here. Dave followed her and sat on the bed.

"So you alright babe?" he asked

"Yea I'm fine" she replied she took off her top and revealed a big bump and patted it "I don't know if I can keep this hidden for much longer" she sighed

Dave got off the bed and put his arms around her and placed his hands gently on the bump

"But babe you know your friends won't approve and everyone in school will call you a skank I don't want that for you" he said kissing her cheek.

"I know mum said the same"

Dave gasped "You told her!"

Trish nodded her head with a frown on her face

"How did she take it? Why didn't you tell me I could have been there with you?" he asked

"She was angry about it smashed a few things but then she got all excited as she was going to have a grandchild I was expecting her to kill me, and I didn't want you there in case it made things worse."

Dave then smiled at Trish "I love you" he said

"I love you too" she smiled back and kissed him "And I can't wait to have your baby"

"We've already got one" Dave joked pointing to their project on the bed "How many months are you gone?"

"5"

"So due in four months" he said starting to get all excited

Trish nodded her head proudly "Yeah but my bump's starting to get bigger and people have started to notice but they think I'm getting fat" she laughed

"Well at least they don't think you're pregnant" he laughed


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile over at Stacy's house she was in a bedroom dancing to Destiny's child bootylicious, she had been dancing since she was 3 and was pretty good at it. When she danced she blocked out everything around her and just danced. She right now she wasn't aware that her mother had let Randy in and he was now stood leaning on her door frame he watched as she moved her hips and her ass, this sight turning him on a little it was until she turned around and noticed him there that she stopped.

"What are you doing?" she asked in shock

"Well I was coming around to see what we would be doing about our project but instead I saw you dancing… your really good" he said

"Thanks" she said

He then walked over to her and she moved back trying to keep distance between them, but it wasn't no use he had her backed up against a wall.

"So where is little Randy?" he asked whilst leaning his face into hers

She knew what he was going to do and tried to push him off her but he just grabbed her hands with his and wouldn't like go.

"It's ove" she couldn't finish as she was cut off by Randy's tongue entering her mouth, she couldn't push him off her as had a her hands in a tight grip which she couldn't get out of she in the end she just gave in and kissed him back, but they soon stopped when they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Randy then got off Stacy and sat on the bed grabbed the baby. Stacy stood there and looked up where she saw her mum

"Everything alright here?" she asked

"Fine mum"

Her mum then looked at Randy who was holding the baby

"What about you Randy how are you?"

"I'm good thank you Mrs Keibler and yourself?"

"Very well thank you"

She then left the room

"Close call" Randy said

Stacy still stood there saying nothing, Randy looked at his watch it was 6 pm

"I've gotta go babe" he said he then got up handed the baby to Stacy and gave her a little peck on the cheek.

Stacy was still stood there saying or doing nothing she then looked out of the window and saw Randy walking across the road to his house. She then walked over to the bed putting the baby to one side. She put her hands in her head and cried at what she had just done she had kissed Randy Orton the biggest Player in the school. She needed to stay away from him as she feared that more than just kissing would happen between them next.

Over at Michelle's house she was sat in her room with John. Michelle had set the lights low and sat on the bed with John the two were eating a Chinese. After they had finished John then gave Michelle and a long passionate kiss, she then allowed his tongue into her mouth and she moaned a little. She loved the way John knew how to work his tongue. John then ran one of his hands up Michelle top rubbing her belly. He loved how flat it was. He then ran the hand up a little further playing with the bow on her bra, he then took off her top lay her down on the bed on her back and lay on top of her still kissing her, he then had his hand travel up her skirt moving it further and further up until he felt a silky material. Michelle was starting to feel a little uncomfortable with this and John noticed. And stopped.

"Wanna stop?" he asked

She nodded her head a little "I thought I was ready" she sighed

"It's alright babe you don't have to worry about it" he said as she cupped her face kissing her

She smiled, John's phone then began to ring he leaned over Michelle to the table where his phone was.

"Hello" he answered "What?...Ok I'll be right there"

"Everything alright baby?" Michelle asked look on worried

"No not really" John said gathering his things "I'll talk to you tomorrow" with that he left

Michelle then sat on the bed putting her shirt back on and worrying about John.

"Carlito!" Torrie screamed as he trusted in and out of her

"Torrie!" he screamed they were both at their peak until Carlito finally came he then gently lay on top of Torrie pushing her hair to the side.

"Your so beautiful" he said

Torrie smiled and kissed him, outside she heard a car door shut

"Shit!" she screamed "Daddy's home right you gotta sneak out through the window"

"O man not again" whined Carltio grabbing his clothed and putting them on

Footsteps then began to make their way upstairs

"Hurry!" she screamed opening the window for Carlito to go through whilst putting on her top

"Cya babe" he said giving her a quick kiss before walking down the footpath

Torrie then turned around and the door opened

"Daddy" she said running to give him a hug

"Woa what have I done to derserve this?" he asked

"For being such a great dad now outta my room" she said pushing him out

"You got a boy in here?" he questioned her

"No daddy i know you would flip"

"Good because if i found out that Carlito had been near you then i'll break his neck and as for you you don't want to know" he said in a very serious tone

"Al sweetie" a voice called from downstairs

"Dawn I'll be right there"

Footsteps then came upstairs and there she stood the woman Torrie hated the woman that drove her parents apart and eventually led to her mum's death Torried hated her with passion. As for her dad she would never forgive him but she had to put up with him for now.

"Come on baby you said you were gonna get your credit card the resturant might be all full now" she said as she rubbed his shoulders

"Cya Torrie" Al said

"Bye Dad" she said


	6. Chapter 6

The next day had passed and no one had heard from John and he hadn't been at school. This was worrying Michelle she had tried calling and texting him every minute but his phone was switched off it was no use. It was now 7 pm and most of the gang were hanging outside Wilson's Torrie's dad's café apart from Trish and Dave who were enjoying a night in. So in the end it was just Torrie, Stacy, Michelle, Candice, Danielle, Kristal, Montel, Cody, and a few others. Stacy was so happy that Randy wasn't there after their little encounter yesterday. Kristal had her boyfriends arms wrapped around her the other looked on and awed them both, this was now making Montel uncormtabe so he gave Kristal a kiss on the cheek and went over the road to the basketball courts where the others guys were playing basketball just as he was crossing a familiar voice shouted at him

"Yo! Boy wait up"

He turned around to see none other than Randy Orton with a grin plastered on his face after seeing Stacy who quickly looked away from him with a look of disgust on her face. The two then went over to the courts and soon after the girls then followed them Kristal began to play cheerleader cheering on her boyfriend and Danielle did the same except she was cheering for Cody. The other girls sat on the bench talking and laughing at Danni and Kristal. All of a sudden 50 cent Ayo Technology began playing it was just Michelle's phone ringing she had a look at who was calling and quickly got off the bench and went away.

"It's probably John" Torrie said

Stacy and Candice nodded their heads in agreement

Michelle then walked back over to them and grabbed her jacket

"Sorry girls I gotta go" and before the others could say anything she was gone

As soon as she had left Ken had come and he was playing basketball with the boys but the game soon stopped when Hunter along with his girlfriend Stephanie came and joined and instead they were now playing soccer. Stephanie went and sat with the girls. Stephanie had always been like a big sister to the girls someone who they could look up to and ask for advice on.

"Hey girls" she said as she hugged them

"Hey" Torrie and Candice said whilst hugging her back Stacy just smiled

Torrie then introduced Stacy and Stephanie to each other.

"I thought your dad banned you from seeing Hunter?" Candice asked

"He did but that's why we did this instead" Stephanie then showed them an engagement ring

"Oh My Gosh you engaged" Torrie screamed

Stephanie nodded her head proudly

"Oh my gosh but what's your dad gonna do when he finds out?" Candice asked

"That's why were going to elope" Stephanie said

Torrie and Candice were shocked but at the same time happy for them both. Just then Amy Dumas and her boyfriend Adam walked by.

"O no" Stephanie sighed

"What?" Torrie asked

Stephanie pointed to Edge and Amy

"What's going on is there going to be a fight between them?" Candice asked

Stephanie nodded her head a little and got up and walked over to her fiancée trying to make him go with her so he wouldn't get into trouble

"Come on baby" he not worth it Stephanie begged

Amy was doing the same with Adam, but both these men were both too stubborn to listen to their partners and just started at each other with hate. These hate had occurred ever since Adam had wrecked Hunter's chances of making it onto the football team when they were in high school by injuring him, they were now both in college and Hunter was no a quarterback on the team whereas Edge didn't even make it so instead he was on the hockey team.

"You Bastard" Adam shouted

"Takes one to know one" Hunter sniped back

By now the boys were all surrounding Adam and Hunter waiting for one of them to throw the first the punch.

WHACK

Hunter had just punched Adam who was now on the floor, Stephanie as screaming at him to stop and go with her, whilst Amy was begging Adam to leave it be and just take her home. Whereas the boys Montel, Randy and Ken were cheering on for Hunter to finish Adam off, and the girls stood there trying to control Stephanie and Amy. Adam then got up off the floor and him and Hunter then had a big brawl, but it soon stopped when they heard sirens coming. Everyone began to run off in different directions. A bloody Hunter and his girlfriend Stephanie ran off and were followed by Torrie and Candice, Montel grabbed Kristal hand and went a different way, Danielle and Cody ran into Wilson's and Randy took Stacy's hand and took her, at first Stacy hesitated to go with him but she had no choice so she followed him.

Randy took Stacy to a deserted park, she walked over to the swings and sat on one swaying from side to side. Randy stood in front of her with a grin on her face.

"Randy I said I would be your friend and your taking advantage of that and the fact that our parents are friends I don't think they would be best pleased if they found out what your intended to do to me" she said

"Yea but that why it'll be our little secret" he said as he sat on the swing next to her

"Randy I'm not going to be some cheap little slut you can fuck when ever you want please don't to do this Randy" she begged as she looked into his eyes

"Look Stacy you're a great looking girl I'm a great looking guy it's only right that we get together"

"Randy your not the type of guy to settle down in a relationship I've just moved here made a load of new friends and I'm not willing to fuck it all up just because you want to fuck me" she snapped as she got up off the swing to walk away

"Stacy wait" he said following her "At least let me walk you home it's not safe this time of night"

Stacy nodded her head "Ok but don't try anything with me"

Stacy and Randy then walked back home in silence, when they finally reached their street they were heading to the directions of their homes just as Stacy was about to cross the road

"Stacy I'm sorry about last night you know kissing you against your will" Randy said as he walked over to his house not looking back at her, Stacy crossed the road confused about what Randy had just said and why he had said it.

Meanwhile in Wilson's café Cody and Danielle were sat together ever since this project the two had become closer and closer in one day. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Wanna go grab some Bacardi?" she asked

"Sure why not, haven't got anything better to do on a Friday"

The two then left and went back to Danielle's home both her parents were gone for the weekend they had gone back to England to sort some things out leaving Danielle home alone. She opened the door and walked in Cody followed she led him into the front room, she turned on the television onto the music channels Cody sat on the red leather couch, whilst Danielle walked over to the cabinet and poured them both some drinks. She went and sat on the couch with Cody. She looked up at the clock as saw it was 9pm, half an hour later they had drank a bit too much and were now both out of it. 50 cent and Ayo Technology had come on and Cody began to sing it in a drunk manner as Danielle then began to dance to it in drunken manner.

"Why don't you sit down on top me of me" Cody sang whilst patting his knee for Danielle to sit on, Danielle didn't hesitate and went and sat on top of him and started to dance on top of him, Cody now couldn't help but feel a little aroused by this, Danielle then turned so they were face to face and out of nowhere Cody kissed Danielle she replied to this by kissing him back and opening her mouth a little for his tongue to slip in his hand then began to travel up her top but before he could take it any further Danielle stop him took his head and they went upstairs to her bedroom . As they walked upstairs Cody stopped Danielle halfway and pushed her against the wall and took off her top, she then did the same to do making out with him whilst running her fingers all over his body. A few seconds later they were now in her bedroom Danielle was now just in her underwear after Cody took off her skirt and Cody was now in just his boxers, he lay Danni down on the bed, it wasn't long before he had himself in Danielle she grabbed onto his shoulders as he began to thrust himself in and out of her slowly at first but he then began to pick up his pace and started to thrust into her faster and harder causing her to moan with pleasure, his breathing now started to get faster and his sweat was now dripping onto to Danielle's sweaty body, they soon reached their peak and Cody slowly came out of her as she lay her head on his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

It was now 2 am, Cody was watching peacefully settled Danielle sleep. He then though to himself what had happened as he stroked her face and hair. He was thinking if what had happened was a mistake or meant to be. Danielle then opened her eyes slowly and started into Cody's eyes, they were silent for a few minutes until Danni broke the silence.

"Hey they gorgeous" she smiled

"Hey beautiful" he smiled back he then looked at his watch "shit it's 2.30 am I best get home even though there's probably a party at mine my parents are gone for the weekend and it's me and my brother" he then got out of the bed and put on his jeans, Danielle watched him get changed then grabbed her short ¾ length robe and walked him out the door.

He stood on the porch

"cya" he said as he lightly kissed Danni on the lips but he then heard some wolf whistling behind him only to find Hunter and his girlfriend Stephanie

"Right you can walk with Cody now" Stephanie giggled and kiss Hunter on the lips she then turned to Danni "Woo go you" and walked off to her house around the corner

Cody and Hunter then left and Danni walked back inside the house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you alright baby? How did it happen?" Michelle asked hugging her boyfriend

John just shook his head, shrugged his shoulders and tried to fight back the tears

"John Cena" the man in a white coat called

John broke the hug between him and Michelle to go and talk to him

Michelle took a seat and waited for John to come back, whilst she waited to took a magazine to read. 10 minutes later John came back, Michelle could tell he had been crying and dropped the magazine and ran over to him wiping away his tears.

"What did they say babe?"

"He said that they are both suffering concussion my dad will come round in a few days as for my they ain't too sure they said that she can either get better or worst so she's unstable" he said a shaken and upset

Michelle didn't know what to say she just held onto her boyfriend hugging him

"I think it's best you stay the night round mine babe, you need some rest and something to eat"

John nodded his ok "Yea ok your mums here anyway" he said pointing at the blonde middle aged woman who came running towards them

"John darling your stopping round ours until everything gets better and the police want a quick word with you" she said pointing over to one of the officers.

John walked over to one of the officers

"Michelle sweetie everything ok?" Her mum asked

Michelle nodded her head a little

"Everything will be fine" her mum said whilst giving her a hug

John had just finished talking to the police and came back to Michelle and his mum.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cody finally arrived home only to find there was a party which his brother Dustin was holding

"Great" Cody thought to himself

"Sup baby brother" Dustin said as he put his arm around Cody and took a sip from his beer

"I'm going up to bed"

"Wait what it's 3 in the morning your going up to bed now after being gone for ages who is she?"

"I'm not in the mood I'm tired and I'm gonna go up to bed and can ya please get rid of all these people"

"Lets make a deal you tell me who she is and I'll end the party"

"Danielle Lloyd"

Dustin's mouth opened in shock "Nice one bro pulling little Miss England"

Cody just nodded "Now end the party" he said as he walked up the stairs into his room

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The new day began it was now Saturday.

Michelle woke up to find John lying next to her with his eyes wide open.

"Take it you didn't sleep then"

"I couldn't" he replied "It's all my fault"

Michelle then looked John straight in the eye "John don't say that it's not your fault your parents car crashed after they came back from their night out"

"It is I suggested that they go out together, if I hadn't of said that nothing would of happened"

"Babe you were only trying to help your parents get on after what happened"

John just smiled a little and rolled out of the bed "I best go see what their conditions like now"

"want me to come?"

"No it's ok Shell you've done more than enough" he said as he leaned in to kiss her

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stacy was having her usual Saturday lie in; she heard footsteps coming up the stairs and then heard them come in her room

"Morning Stacy" her mother said as she drew open her curtains

"Mum" Stacy screamed "What you doing?"

"We've made plans to do something"

"What" Stacy grunted

"Me, your father and the Orton's are going down to see an old friend"

"But we've decided to leave you and Randy together alone and you'll be staying round their house for the night"

"Why the night?" Stacy asked

"Because hun we staying the night with this old friend and we thought that you and Randy could stay together"

"Can't he com here"

"Stacy everything's been arranged now get up"

Stacy looked at her clock "But it's only 9" she whined

"Stacy!" her mother said starting to get annoyed "out if you do this for me then we can have some mother daughter bonding and don't forget your birthday is soon"

At the mention of her birthday Stacy jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom, after spending 15 minutes in the bathroom she returned to her room to put her clothes on. She put on Dark denim skinny jeans with a white DKNY t-shirt.

Meanwhile over at the Orton household

"So Stacy's staying the night round here" Randy asked curiously

"yep" his father answered

"And your gonna be gone the whole night?" Randy asked with even more curiosity

"Yes Randy now remember no party or doing anything which you shouldn't be" his mother said as she gave his a kiss on the head and picked up a bag to put in the car as she opened it there stood Stacy and her parents

"Morning Mr and Mrs Orton" Stacy said with a cheery smile on her face

"Randy" she greeted with a less happy approach

"Here let me take that" Randy offered taking her bag and putting it upstairs

"And get a top on dear actually get changed can't have you staying in you pyjamas all day" his mother shouted after him

Stacy made her way inside to the lounge and sat down "this is great….not Randy best not try anything" Stacy thought to herself

However Randy was thinking the complete opposite "this is so good I'm gonna get her tonight" he finally came down in jeans and just a plain top to find Stacy sat down watching MTV.

He took a seat next to her causing her to move over "what I don't bite, unless you want me to" he smirked

"Your gross you know that" Stacy said before walking out of the house she looked around the street "who to go to" she thought "Torrie's working, Michelle she has John to worry bout, Trish" she walked over to Trish's and knocked on the door

Trish opened the door "Stacy hey" she said pulling her friend in for a hug and took her inside to her lounge "Whats up?" she asked

"Nothing much just my parents have left me round Randy's and we're alone"

Trish looked a little confused "why?"

"Their visiting an old friend" for the night

Trish then gasped "You two alone"

"yea" she said under her breathe

"Ouch" Trish screamed and held onto her stomach

Stacy looked at her friend "you ok hun?"

Trish nodded a little it was just the baby kicking but she couldn't make it obvious she was pregnant, unfortunately for her Stacy asked her "Your pregnant aren't you?"

Trish's eyes began to fill with tears, Stacy hugged her friend at once. "It's ok I won't think of you differently you'll always be Trish to me even though I've only known you for two weeks"

Trish laughed a little at that "Can we just keep this between us?" she asked

"Of course hun but you will have to tell Torrie and the girls soon"

"By the looks of things you won't be able to keep it hidden much longer" she said pointing out her bump.

* * *

Sorry it's taken me so long to update but i will try and finish this story for you x 


	8. Chapter 8

Candice was sat at home having to baby-sit her 5 year old sister Cassie as both her parents were working.

"Candy can I go round to Melissa's house?" asked Cassie

"Yea sure sis I'll walk you there"

She then went to the cloak room and grabbed two coats one for herself and the other for Cassie

"I don't wanna wear a coat" whined Cassie

"Your going to wear it as I don't want you to catch a cold" said Candice as she put the coat on her sister and then put her own on.

A few minutes later they were outside Cassie's friend's house

"Hiya Mrs Summer is it ok to leave Cassie round yours for a few hours?" asked Candice

"Yes love that would be fine I think Melissa needs a friend to keep her company, come on in Cassie"

Cassie gave her sister a hug and kiss on the cheek before walking in and hugging her friend

"I'll come and collect in a few hours Mrs Summer"

"Ok sweetheart"

Candice then walked back on she walked through the park, where she saw him sat on his own on the bench she knew she should of just left him but it looked like he needed to talk to someone.

"Candice" he acknowledged her

"Ken" she nodded to him before taking a seat next to him

Silence fell for a few moments before Candice broke it

"Ken what's wrong?" she asked with worry in her voice yes he did treat her like crap by sleeping with her enemy but she still cared about him

"Like you care, no one cares"

"Ken I do care even though I shouldn't but someone has to look out for you"

"Yea well I don't need pity of anyone"

"You and your mum have another row?" she asked

Ken just nodded his head

"What happened this time?"

"You know I confronted her about her drug use and she just snapped at me told me to fuck off and mind my own, and if was to go and tell my uncle she'll kick me out"

Candice knew Ken and his mum had a difficult relationship with her drug use, and Ken was trying to look out for her but she didn't want that. Which was probably why Ken slept with lots of girls thinking that it would help him forget all his problems. Not many people looked out for him the only people he really could call his family were his mum's brother Max McCool, and even though they were cousins in public Michelle didn't show much affection for him as a cousin as she did not want her reputation to be ruined, but behind closed doors the two were almost like brother and sister.

"My life's just a big fuck up" he sighed "First I've got a fucking shit mum who cares about herself and her precious drugs, second my dad left me alone with her at the age of 5 to go and start a new life and family in Paris, yea I get to go see him every summer but it's not enough and then I find a really great girl and I fuck that up"

Candice sighed knowing that he was talking about her, but she had to go and ask him the question which had been on her mind since she caught him in bed with Melina.

"Why did you do it Ken?"

"Because I was scared Candice, but at the same time I was thinking of you"

Candice had a look of confusion on her face "Explain"

"Well I knew if me and you were to break up and I was to treat you like shit you would get your friends back it worked, and then I didn't wanna hurt you"

"Ken I didn't care about having my friends back I was happy and in love with you so how was you gonna hurt me I mean you do that by sleeping with her"

"I didn't wanna hurt you because I I love you ok Candice"

"Ken" she sighed "Why do I always end up having heartache, first there was Jeff we were happily in love until Maria came and then the two of them had to work on a science project together which is how they fell for each other, then there was you I gave up my friends for you and then you go and hurt me and now your telling me you love me" she was now on verge of crying her eyes were watered but she refused to cry.

"Cands I'm sorry I wanna make things right, you're the best thing in my life and I don't wanna lose you, so what do ya say babe?"

A tear rolled down her cheek she was so unsure of what to do here was her ex telling her that he was in love with her and that she was the best thing to ever happen to him and he wanted her back.

"I need to go Ken, but I'll let you know my answer by the end of the day" she said as she got up from the bench wiping away another tear which has fallen

"Stacy I know I will come out about it soon but people will of think of me as that slag who got pregnant at the age of 16 instead of that girl who was really clever"

"Aw I'm sure everything will be fine you and Batista will be great parents"

"Thanks hun" she said giving her friend in for her hug

Stacy then looked across at the watch " O damn it's already one I had better get back Trish"

"Yea Randy will be hungry and he's probably tried to cook something, shit you best make sure the house is still standing" laughed Trish

Stacy laughed and left closing the door, so Trish wouldn't have to get up, just as she was crossing the road, she saw Danielle and Cody holding hands and kissing each other.

"Hello what's going on here" laughed Stacy

"Me and Cody are going out" smiled Danielle

"O wow would never of seen this one coming, even though I've only been here a week but it took a baby project for you two together"

"I know" laughed Cody

"Well congrats you two" she said leaving the two to get back to what they were doing as she approached Randy's house, the door was left opened and she walked in.

"Randy" she called

"Stacy" Randy came running from the kitchen "Help me I've fucked up"

Before she had a chance to ask how he took her hand and led her to the kitchen where there was burning smell, Stacy then burst out laughing when she saw what he had burnt.

"You burnt toast"

"Yea we can't all be perfect like you can we Miss Keibler"

She then chucked the toast which he had burnt opened all the windows to make the smoke and smell go away before she made some herself.

"here" she said handing a plate to Randy, before sitting down and eating her own.


	9. Chapter 9

John was sat down by his dad's bed side, how was this happening both his parents were hurt and his hospital, he had to tell his brothers, but knew he shouldn't worry them so he would leave it for a few days. John was clouded in his own thoughts when he saw his fathers hand move.

"Dad" John shouted

"John I love you all" his dad replied weak and tired, he then started t cough and his machine was making a beeping noise

"Nurse" John screamed

A couple of nurses and doctors then walked in and told John to leave the room and wait in the family room. He walked to there and sat in the nearest chair with his hands in his head, he then grabbed out his mobile.

It rang for a few seconds but the person on the other end answered

"Hey bro"

"No not really every things not fine here, there's no easy why to tell you this"

"Mum and Dad they" John paused and stopped trying to stop himself from crying

"They've been badly hurt, they were involved in a car crash"

"You don't have to do that I can cope on my own"

"Ok then what time you coming"

"Ok I'll see you both soon" he sighed as the other caller hung up and then flipped his phone shut and put it back in his pocket when one of the nurses walked in

"John, I'm sorry"

John then fell into tears

"We couldn't save him, I'm afraid your father he's dead, would you like to see him"

John just froze he didn't know what to do his mum was still unconscious, his brothers were at college in Chicago which was only two hours away, but they were catching the next train available to come to see their family, so they would be here soon.

"I don't know hows my mum doing"

"Your mum is doing very well actually she's due to come around anytime now, a lot better than we thought, do you want to go see her and then your dad?" asked the nurse

"Erm yea ok" John hesitated

The nurse then took John round to see his mum, his eyes were so happy when he saw his mum sat up on the bed reading the latest issue of OK! Magazine

"Mum" John screamed with delight before going to hug her with delight

"John sweetie" she said hugging him back

"Mrs Cena nice to see you've made a full recovery you should be able to go home in a few days now I think John needs to inform you on something" she said as her pager went off leaving the two of them alone.

"What is it John?" asked his mum

"It's about dad"

"What about him?" she asked with a look of worry on her face

"Mum" he went and held her hand "Dad he he hasn't made it"

His mum's eyes then began to pour out with tears and she hugged her son

"Matt and Sean are coming over"

She just nodded her head "Can we go see him?" she asked

"Yea sure" John said trying to out on her smile

The nurse then escorted the both of them to go see the body of John's dad Kenny and the husband of his mother Lilly.

Lilly broke down into tears again all John could do was pat her back confronting her.

Meanwhile back over at an Orton household Randy and Stacy were sat down being civil towards each other watching MTV. When there was loud banging on the door.

"Orton open this fucking door before I kick it in and do the same to your head"

"O shit" Randy said "Stacy get up stairs now!"

Stacy did as she was told "no not them stairs he'll see you and want t hurt you use the ones in the kitchen " he whispered

When Stacy was out of sight Randy made his way over to the door and opened it. As soon as he opened his the guy had a hand on his throat and was had him pushed up on against a wall.

"What you been saying bout my girl Beth" the man said with his hand gripping tighter against Randy's throat

"Nothing Kane just that she's a fat slut" He spat out

Kane then tightened his grip so hard that he was lifting Randy up

"Don't you ever say that again if you do then I'll do a lot worst then this"

Just has he was about to leave he heard randy murmur whatever and went back and punched him in the face, and knee him in the gut causing him to fall to the fall, before he kicked him in the ribs, repeatedly until he was satisfied that he had done enough damage he then stopped and left.

Stacy was sat on the top of the stairs hearing everything which was being said and done, she had tears flowing down her face but she wasn't sure if it was because Randy was hurt or because she was scared that he would come and do the same to do her, when she heard the door slam shut and was sure he was gone, she came downstairs to find a badly bruised and beaten Randy. She ran over to him, lifting him up gently and laying him on the sofa.

"Randy" she called out softly to make sure he was conscious

"Stacy" he replied

"Are you alright?" she asked

"Yea apart from a few bruises and a few bruised ribs"

Stacy couldn't believe how calm and cool randy was about this, but at the same time she admired how he had just been beaten to a pulp and he was just calm and cool about it. She smiled at him.

"Do they hurt?"

"Nah I've had worst"

Stacy rolled her eyes, she then went a sat next to wear randy was now sat up straight, he put his arm around her and she lay her head on her shoulder. At the this moment it seemed sweet and innocent and to Stacy it felt like she was doing nothing wrong, until Randy lifted her head to face him and he leaned into to kiss her, unlike the last time Stacy gladly accepted the kiss this time and opened her mouth a little to allow his tongue to roam around her mouth, he then put his hands at the hem of her top before breaking the kiss to remove her top. He admired the pink satin bra she wore and how filled out and stunning she looked, Stacy then did the same to him, as she lifted it up just over his abs she stopped and looked at the bruising.

"Trust me it doesn't hurt"

She then went back to lifting it up over his head, and admiring how toned he looked; well he was on the school football and soccer team. He then went back to kissing her; unlike a few minutes ago this kiss became rougher and deeper, she moaned in pain. Stacy then suddenly pulled away.

"Hey what's wrong"

Stacy then got off the sofa and tried to walk away but Randy grabbed her by the wrists and sat her on his lap.

"Randy no I can't do this, it's not right"

"Don't be like that Stacy sooner or later you knew that this was gonna happen"

"Randy get of me"

He then went and kissed her neck, sending chills down her spine. She couldn't believe how something so wrong could feel so right. She then cupped his face in her hands and kissed him gently and then deepened the kiss. Just as he tried to remove her jeans there was a knock at the door causing them both to stop what they were doing.

"Stacy it's Candice Trish told me you were here, I need to talk to someone"

"Eh yea sure just give me a minute" she said as she grabbed her top of the floor and put it back on, and fixed her hair. She then picked up Randy's top and threw it at him.

"Put it back on"

"Nah"

Stacy then let out a frustrated sigh, and went to answer the door.

"Hey"

"Hiya" said Candice she then looked inside the house to find a half dressed randy "Erm you wanna go out for a walk?"

"Yea sure" smiled Stacy as she went and grabbed her blue belted jacket and a matching scarf.

As she left the house and turned to shut the door she saw Randy smirking at her. She couldn't believe what she had just done, she was lucky that Candice had come or things got of gone further.

"So what did you want to talk about Cands?"

"Ken"

"Oh what about him"

Candice let out a big sigh "He said I was the best thing that ever happened to him and he fucked up and that he still loves me and he wants me back, and he said he needs to know my decision by the end of the day, and I don't know what I want"

Stacy looked at her "Hun it's up to you I haven't been here long enough to know if you two were serious but if he made you happy before he did what he did then it might be worth giving him another chance"

"He did and that's why I'm thinking of saying yes to him, but then Torrie, Trish and Michelle I don't want to upset them again"

"Well I'm sure if you was to tell them what you told me then they might understand, but if they don't you still have me"

"Thanks Stace" she said as she gave her a hug.

"I gotta go pick my sister up will ya come with me?"

"Yea sure love, anything to keep me away from Randy"

Candice laughed "I think that's wise by the way why was he like half dressed"

"Fuck knows" Stacy lied


	10. Chapter 10

A few months had passed and it was now the middle of December. Candice and Ken had got back together and Torrie, Michelle and Trish were ok about it after she told them what he said to her and he different he was. Stacy and Randy had made out with each other a couple of times but that's as far as it went before they were interrupted by someone. Trish revealed that she was pregnant with Dave's child at first the girls were shocked by the news but they soon came around the idea and gave all their support to their friend. John and his mum were managing to cope with the death of their dad and his brothers had come back for winter break.

All the girls were walking to Fairview Infant School for the school Christmas nativity play. This year Candice's sister Cassie was playing Mary and Michelle's younger brother Tom was playing Joseph. Michelle and Candice were always teasing the two saying that they were boyfriend and girlfriend and that they would get married, as a result of this the two children would then start to whinge and cry. Trish's younger sister Lucy was in the year above Tom and Cassie and had the part of the angel Gabrielle, Kristal's younger sister Leticia who was best friends with Lucy had the part of the narrator whereas her younger brother who was in the first year had the part of one of the wise men. The boys had also decided to tag along with the girls just for the sake of going and spending time with the girls.

They arrived at the school, and took their seats Kristal, Montel, Danielle and Cody were sat near to the front, and Trish and Dave sat in the middle together with Trish's mum, and Candice, Ken, Randy and Stacy all sat in a group near the back, as they were running late as Candice could not find the camera so Ken helped her find it leaving Randy and Stacy alone.

Flashback

_"C'mon Cands" Ken shouted_

_"I can't find the fucking camera"_

_Ken let out a frustrated sigh and went upstairs to help her find it _

_"Looks like it's just __you and me at the moment"_

_Stacy just nodded, Randy then walked up behind her and wrap his arns around her waist, Stacy then turned to face him leving their faces inches aprt from each other, until Randy leaned in and gave her a quick kiss before letting go off her as he heard Candice and Ken coming down._

An hour later the play finshed and the gang then went to Wilson's where Torrie wasd having to work.

"Hey guys" Torrie greeted they then followed her to the table she gave them "Here's your menus and yea you know the drill"

Torrie then walked away to serve another lot of people who had just come through.

They had a big booth for them today as there was, Trish, Dave, Stacy, Michelle, John, Kristal, Montel, Danielle, Cody, Ken, Candice and Randy.

Ten minutes later Torrie came and joined them as she was finshed for the night.

"So hows things with you and Carlito?" Michelle asked

Torrie shrugged her shouldres, causing the others to gasp

"O no thats not good what happened?" Trish asked

"I caught him with" Torrie said

"With who?" Kristal asked

"With Maria" Torrie said in a low whispher

"She's such a fucking slut" Candice screamed "Does jeff know?"

"I don't think he does because he's inviting her round his house for christmas" Torrie replied

"Yea so?"

"Well your not exactly gonng invite your cheating girlfreind round your house for family dinner are you?"

"True, wel anway i better be going" Candice said as her and Ken got up from the tabel and walked out the diner.

"Do you think she's ok?" Michelle asked taking a sip outta her drink

"Yea i know she's over Jeff but she still cares for him but she's happy with Ken now" Trish said

The girls noddd in agreement

"So Trish whens your baby due?" Kristal asked

"Sometime next month i can't wait to get this baby outta me but i don't know if i cope with the pain"

"Yea but your bumps kinda cuet and your not looking that fat" Danielle said causing the others to laugh "So do you know what the sex is?"

"Nope we wanted it to be a surpirse"

"You did i dind't" laughed Dave

Trish then hit his arm playfully "Don't start to piss off a pregnant woman who is due next month but it the nurse said it could come out anytime"

Montel, Kristal, Cody and Danielle then stood up "We gonna go now you guys cya later"

So then there was only Trish, Dave, Stacy, Randy , Torrie, Michelle and John.

"So is there any other guys in the picture at the moment Tor?" Stacy asked

"Nope i'd die a happy woman if i didn'tgo out with a guy again"

Randy laughed at the comment she had just said

"Something funny Randy?" Torrie asked

"No no just i don't think you would die a happy woman, you'd probably die as a virgin man hating woman"

"You know what fuck off Orton your so fucking full off yourself, it's guys like you that make me sick"

"Your just saying that cus you having got with this"

Stacy then kicked Randy's knee telling him to stop, but he ignored her as he was having a lot of funny winding Torrie up

Torrie then got up and slapped him "Get the fuck out now" she screamed

Just then her dad walked in

"shit" she muttered to herself

"Torrie Ann Wilson you do not use that kind of lanuage to any of the customers now apoligise" her dad ordered

Torrie shook her head "No"

"Do it now!" her dad said in her more firmer and threatening tone

"Sorry" Torrie said sarcastically

"Get home now" her dad shouted

"Randy boy I'm sorry for my daughters behaviour and as a token you can have everything you want for free for the next week"

"Thanks Mr Wilson" Randy said grinning, Torrie's dad then went to go and find her, Randy then turned around back to the table to find all the girls giving him daggers.

"What" Randy said smirking

"Dave lets go" Trish said

"Cya guys" Said Dave

John and Randy nodded at him to say goodbye

"You wanna gte home too babe?" John asked Michelle

"Yea sure you coming Stac?"

Before Stacy coudl reply her phone began to ring

"Hello" she asnwered

"Mum why? Do i have to?"

"This is so unfair why do you keep doing this to me" she shouted and slammed her phone down on the table

"What did your mum say?" John asked

"Urgh she said i have to stay round Randy's tonight, both our parents are going out yet a again!"

Randy laughed "Whats wring you know you enjoy my company" he grinned

Stacy made her way outside the diner and screamed, with Michelle following up behind.

"Hey everything will be alright, you've stayed round Randy's lots of times before and nothings ever happened, right?"

Stacy didn't say nothing

"Stacy you didn't you know"

"No Michelle i didn't sleep with him, but i, i kissed him" she sighed holding her head in her hands

"Oh my gosh Stacy slap him if he tries it again, don't let him get to you show him that your strong and that you can't be broken down"

"Your right Michelle, or i could just give him a taste of his own medicine" Stacy grinned

"Stacy Keibler you have a dark side what are you thinking?" Michelle asked

"Well" Stacy then whsiphered to Michelle what she had in mind.

John and Randy were behind the girls having their own conversation

"O yes tonight i'm gonna get her i've been trying for 4 months thats the longest i've had to chase a girl but tonight"

John then cut him off "Hey what makes you think it'll happen this time from what you've told me all you've done is kiss how does that so she's into you?"

"It just does alright Johnny boy"


	11. Chapter 11

Months had passed by and it was now June. Summer time was finally here and the summer holidays weren't too far either.

A lot of things had happened Trish had given birth to a baby girl her and Dave decided to name her Anna-Louise. Torrie had been sent to boarding school as her dad felt he could not cope with her rebellious behaviour anymore much to the delight of Dawn Marie who was expecting her first child with Al. Michelle and John had finally slept with each other and Candice and Ken were still going strong.

Trish was still living with her mum and Dave was round every day helping Trish look after Anna-Louise.

Trish had just come back from shopping with the girls it had been the first time she'd been out since giving birth. She came in to find Dave asleep with Anna-Louise lying on top. Trish couldn't help but aw at the sight before her. So she left the two to sleep and went upstairs to put her shopping away when she came down Dave was now awake and feeding Anna her bottle.

"hey hun"

"hey Trish have fun with the girls?"

"yea was great. Have fun with Anna ?"

"yea she's been a little angel"

Michelle laid her head on John's chest.

"Getting better babe" John said

Michelle smiled and straddled John's waist and kissed him, his hands made their way to her ass.

"Ready for round two" Michelle said suggestively causing John to get aroused

"Course baby"

"Good" she winked and took his hand and led him to her bathroom and into the shower. She pushed him against the wall and started to make out with him, his hands touching her body and eventually he grabbed her ass and pushed her against the wall. She had her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck it wasn't long before he had his dick inside of her and he began to pump in and out of her and both screaming each others names.

Candice and Ken were in the park. Ken sat on the swing with Candice on top and he was gently swinging.

"Remember our firs time together?" Ken asked

"Yea, it wasn't exactly how i planned it but i have to say you did surprise me"

"How ?"



"Well i heard you were good i just didn't expect it to be that good" laughed Candice

"O really" grinned Ken as he tickled her waist

"Stop it Ken" Candice giggled "I need to pee"

"There's a bush over there"

"Ewww Ken that's gross"

"No it's not"

"Well you would say that your a guy"

"Yeah true" he smiled as he leaned in to kiss her

Candice smiled and gladly accepted his kiss, as she was about to sleep in her tongue they were both interrupted

"Candice and Ken sitting on the swing K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"Excuse me a minute babe" Candice said as she got off her boyfriends lap "Cassie i'm gonna kill you" she screamed as she chased her sister around the park

As for Stacy, Randy was still bugging her but not as much she began to wonder if he had gone off her she wasn't bothered if he had was at least that was what she had been telling herself Stacy had been thinking about him the past few months none stop. Whereas Randy had also been thinking about her none stop, but he wanted her so badly he was just going to have to play mind games with her.

A/N there we go finally managed to update i'll try and update the other stories too x

Please review this story to let me know if I'm going in the right direction and if you would like me too add anything x


	12. Chapter 12

Stacy was pinned up against the wall, with her arms wrapped around Randy the two were only inches apart. Randy moved in for a kiss and Stacy gladly accepeted it. She then pulled away from the kiss to take her top off revealing her pink Victoria's Secrets bra which Randy cleared liked. She began to kiss his neck whilst unbuottoning his shirt and Randy's hand travlaed up her skirt and he cupped her ass and picked her up she wrapped her arms around him

"Miss Keibler when your quite done day dreaming" said Mrs Young

_"thats the second time this week i've had a dream like that shit!"_ Stacy thought to herself

"I'm sorry miss won't happen again" She apoligsed

"You alright Stacy you seem a little flushed"

"Yea fine"

"ooo Stacy's thinking about someone" Candice teased

"Miss Keibler this is the second time i've had to talk to you i want you to move and come and sit here next to Randy"

Stacy's heart was now pounding she couldn't believe the effect Randy had on her but yet she hated him the smug look on his face, his arrogance, his womainsing ways, but most of all how in love with himself he was. She moved her things and sat down sat to him.

"Hey georgues" he said winking at her

Stacy ignored him and copied what was on the bored. However this was perfect for Randy this gave him the chance to finally get to her. He dropped his pen on the floor and reached down for it whilst doing this his hand brushed against Stacy's leg.

"Oop's sorry" he said smirking at her

Notcing that she didn't do or say anything he decided to go a step further.

His hand went under the desk and onto her thigh. Stacy stopped working and looked up at him in shock.

"get off" she said under her breath

"Miss Keibler the next time you talk it will be a detention understood"

Stacy then tried to remove his hand with her spare one but it was too strong and grabbed it and tossed it to the side. Randy was enjoying this he didn't know why he hadn't done anything like this sooner. His hand was now resting on her thigh and he slowly moved it up and down. He couldn't do much though as she had trousers on. Just has Randy was about to move his hand further up the bell rang. Stacy quickly got up packed her things and ran to Candice.

--

It was now break time the boys were playing football and the girls were sat on the side watching them play.

Candice, Stacy, Kristal, Michelle, Mickie and Danielle were all talking about Trish.

"Me and Michelle went to go see Trish last night" said Stacy

"Aw how's mother and daughter?" Asked Mickie

"Fine both are but Trish keeps rubbing it in that she's been given the past three months off and she gets a long holiday and then it's back to school for her" said Michelle

"She's so lucky and it's like she's so smart that she's not even behind with her work even with a baby" said Kristal

"O i spoke to Torrie last night" said Danielle

"How's she doing?" Asked Michelle

"She's okay still mad with her dad and still hates Dawn-Marie but she'll be back for the holidays and when the babys born"

"So she wants to be part of the baby's life?" Asked Candice

"She said yea because at the end of the day it'll still be her half-sibling"

The girls continued to chatter for a few moments until Maria came over to them

"Heyy guys" she said all cheery

The others gave her a pilote smile.

"Have you seen Jeff?"

"Um yea i think i saw him up there somewhere" Candice lied to get her away from them

"Alright thanks bye"

"Slut hate her" said Candice

"I can't belive Jeff took her back" said Mickie

Candice couldn't belive Jeff had given forgiven Maria yet he couldn't bare himself to look at her after he found out that she slept with Ken, even though her and Ken her happy now she just finds it hard to belive.

"I know i mean the nerve with Torrie's ex-boyfriend and she comes to us all happy happy like were all friends" said Kristal

--

It was now the afternoon and everyone was getting ready to go home they were all looking at the clock counting down the seconds.

5...4...3...2...1...

"wooo!"

They all ran out of the school and were happy that their wouldn't be no school for a while.

Ken and Candice had decided to walk alone today as she would be away for 3 weeks on holiday in Spain

"I'm gonna miss my baby" Ken moaned

"Me too but you gotta promise to text at least once a day and tell me all about your day and i'll do the same and how much your missing me"

"Yea and i want you to come on webcam and do naughty things or send me naughty pics"

"Well Ken that depends on how good you are" grinned Candice

"O I'm always good" he smiled as he leaned in to kiss her

"Really well i don't think you are"

"O and why what have i done"

"The other night"

"Well how about me do that thing just before you go away my leaving present for you"

"Sounds good"

They finally stopped outside Candice's house

"So i'll see you tonight"

"Don't be late"

Candice gave Ken and cuddle and kiss and then went in.


	13. Chapter 13

Summer was finally here and most people had gone away on holiday Candice was soaking up the sun in Spain with her family, Trish and Dave had gone to Washington to visit his family and show them the lastest new memeber to the family their baby girl Anna-Louise, Michelle and her family plus Ken had gone down the Florida to also visit family, and Kirstal and Montel had persuaded their parents to let them go to California on their own for 2 weeks, so the only ones left were Stacy, Randy, John and Torrie would be coming back for the birth of her new brother or sister.

( x x)

With summer now here Stacy was going to enjoy a nice long lie in for 2 months. She looked at her pink alarm clock it only read 9 am so she she decided to stay in her bed for another hour maybe two if she wanted to push it. But unluckily for her, her plans were about to be ruined. She could hear yelling from downstairs knowing that it was probably her mum she decided to ignore her, but then two minutes later her bedroom door was opened and in walked her mother she walked straight over to her curtains and pushed them open.

"Stacy Marie Keibler i have been calling you get out of bed"

"But why it's the holidays" whined Stacy has she pulled her pink floral duvet over her head

Her mother then pulled out the duvet "Because we've got plans"

"What!" moaned Stacy as she pulled her head under her pillow and curled her body

"Just get up and ready in ten mintues" she shouted as she stormed out the room

( x x)

John however was being an early bird up and ready he had decided that without Michelle around he was going to need to keep himself busy somehow so he decided to go and look for a job. He was downstairs eating some toast and reading through the job vacancies in the paper when there was a knock at the door, as he was home alone with his mum working and his brothers were coming down in a week he got up to answer it.

"Hey stranger" he greeted

"Heya" he grinned as he hugged the blonde in front of him and let her in he shut the door behind her and led the way into the kitchen

"So hows things?" he asked

"Good just come back dumped me things at home and needed to keep busy so thought i'd come and see you" she smiled

"Well i'd love to keep you company but i'm job hunting sorry"

"Hey so i come all this way and theres hardly anyone here and your gona leave me to go work and you trying to toture me by leaving me with Dawn" she laughed out loud

"She ain't that bad" he smirked knowing that comment would piss her off

Torrie gave him an ice cold glare "don't even try it John! since your being a bore i'm gona go and see what Stace is up to" she said as she got up out of the chair she was sat in

"You go do that and if she's busy you could always try Randy" John grinned as he took a sip from his coffee

Torrie walked by she gave him a slight smack on the head "Bye loser have fun job hunting and as for Randy i'd rather help Dawn pain the nursery and watch the paint dry!"

( x x)

Stacy was just getting changed out of her pyjamas and into a white skirt with a red baby tee she went downstairs to go see what all the fuss with her mother was about

"yea mum" called Stacy as she was near the bottom of the stairs

"what did you want?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen to find her parents sat at the table with bitter expressions on their face. Stacy knew her parents argued but it had to be big for them not to be talking to each other. Her mum was making herself a coffee at the far counter with her back turned to her. Deciding it would be best not to talk to her Stacy went and sat at the table and poured herself a glass of milk.

"Stacy we need a hand at the garage today you willing to help?" her dad asked finally breaking the awarkd slience

"Um dad i don't think cars are really my thing"

"No not the cars just with the paper"

Stacy looked over towards her mum again "Um yea sure dad"

Her dad gave her a smile and went back to eating his pancakes as Stacy grabbed herself a muffin to eat. Ten minutes later she left with her dad to go join him at work just as she was about to get into the car she saw Torrie.

"Torrie" she called as she ran and gave her a hug

"Hey girl please tell me your not doing anything" she said her face full of excitment from seeing Stacy

Stacy's face then dropped causing Torrie's to "I just told my dad i'd help me"

"With what cars?"

"No just the paperwork" she sighed "Sorry but we'll deffo catch up later" she said as she gave her a quick hug and ran back to her dad's car.

( x x)


	14. Chapter 14

Stacy and her dad arrvied at her dad's place of work. He worked for Randy's dad Bob in his garage helping him out with his accounts and did the odd job on the car. At the moment there was only Stacy's dad in the offices as the others were on holiday. Then in the garage they were short staffed as 2 were off ill and the others were on holiday for two weeks. Stacy followed her dad to his office.

"Stace need you to file all these in order for me thanks sweetheart" he said as he handed her a big pile of paperwork.

Stacy just sighed but her dad seemed stressed at the moment and she'd rather be here then with her mum so she just sighed and got on with what needed to be done.

After an hour and a half Stacy's dad had told her to take a break. So she went down to the coffee machine to get herself some hot chocolate as she stood leaned against the wall sipping away from the plastic cup she saw him dressed in a pair of overalls on with the top half wrapped round his waist so that he was just in a black vest which showed off his ripped body. Straight away she regretted thinking about him like that when she saw him come over towards her.

"Stacy" he said winking at her

Stacy just gave him a dirty look. He then walked over to her and stood next to her, causing her to move away from her until she couldn't move anymore as she was backed up into the corner.

"What ?" she snapped as she grew annoyed and uncormtable with him checking her out

"Nothing your just look good today" he said "And your legs are" he was then cut off by Stacy

"Whatever i have to go" she said as she threw away her empty cup and walked off, but he only jus grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the corner. He put his cup on the side somewhere and pulled her body close to his. She could feel the heat coming off him onto her and brought his face close to hers their lips only inches away from each other. There was suddenly a loud crash Randy quickly got off her and they both went to see what had happened. Luckily it wasn't anything major just that a few tools had fallen over.

( x x)

Torrie was back at her dads house and was on the verge of dieing of boredom from having to listen to Dawn rabbit on and on about names for the baby, clothes for the baby, her first shopping trip with the baby. She was staring out through the window trying to find an escape rope and thats when she saw one. "Yea yea um gotta go Dawn" said Torrie showing not much interest in her step mum and just walked out.

"Jonny boy" Torrie called as she ran after John

"Hey Tor"

"Hows job hunting ?" she asked

"Blah not good no one is looking and i'm bored and have nothing to do"

"Well you do now because Mr Cena were going to go back to your house and have a few drinks okay"

"Well i'm not complaining come on" he laughed as he led Torrie to his house

Torrie and John were sat in his bedroom they had already gone through a bottle vodka and were on the second and both were now a bit tipsy.

"And then i was like POW silly bitch who's she think she is" said Torrie

"Tor we was in Pre K and she just said your hair bobbles were funny because they had that funny bear on it" John laughed

"Hey no one disses the funny bear known as Winnie the Pooh"

Torrie and John continued to talk about the past. They were now on their 3 rd bottle.

"You remember that time you liked Maria" Torrie teased

"Yea because she had that little skirt on and she wasn't wearing any panties"

"Pervet!"

They both ended up laughing as they were both now so drunk they didn't have a clue what they were saying or doing

"What about when you went out with Chris Masters"

"EWWWWWWW" screamed Torrie "I was drunk at the time"

"Yea so drunk you went to 3rd dirty slut" John joked

Torrie then hit him across his chest quite hard causing him to fall back against his bed, she then got on top of him and started to hit him with a pillow, John soon got hold of her arm pulling her close to him their faces were inches away from each other, Torrie leaned down and kissed him she then ran her tongue over his bottom lip, the vodka soon began to kick into John as he ended up kissing Torrie back with twice as much passion, inserting his tongue into her mouth their tongues battling each other. Torrie then broke the kiss and began to kiss him down his jawline and neck. John ran his hands up Torries leg and past her skirt he then reacher her inner thigh and then felt sliky material and ran a finger over the centre of this and instantly feel Torrie's wetness. They both then back to kissing each other and John pulled Torrie on top of him. She could feel her hardness pressed against her she then began to run her hands down his body putting then down his trousers and boxers, she slowy rubbed the tip and then got her hand firmly around but not too hard. John started to moan as she felt her going faster and harder. He then opened his eyes to see Torrie, and gave a a smirk. He then closed his eyes again as he came and pictured Michelle's face. He quickly sat up .

"Whats wrong? you want more?" Torrie said in a sexual tone

John didn't know what to do he was so horny and hard for Torrie right now but felt guilty for cheating on Michelle but the damage and already been done.

( x x)


	15. Chapter 15

Stacy arrived home with her dad, she followed her dad into the kitchen.

"What you want to eat Stace?" he asked

"Um whatever you wanna make dad um dad where's mum?"

Her dad just shrugged his shoulders and just answered "I don't really know she's probably just gone out"

Stacy knew something wasn't right so she just went up to her room, she lay her bag on the floor and went and lay on her bed. When she saw a note on her bedside table.

_Stacy_

_I'm sorry me and your father need some space so i'm going to be staying at your nan's _

_I'm not stopping you from coming but i thought you would like to stay with your friends_

_sorry mum x_

Stacy re read the note a few times before she stormed downstairs to confront her dad about her. She marched into the kitchen and threw the note onto the table where her dad was sat eating his food. He took the note and read it he then just threw it in the bin.

"Well?" asked Stacy

Her dad didn't say anything and just continued to eat his food

"Dad tell me whats happened?" she asked getting angry

"Look one day you will understand but your too young now!"

"No i'm not! Tell me have you two had a row"

"I don't want to talk about it" he simply said before taking his dinner upstairs into his room

Stacy grabbed her jacket which was hanging from the stairs and went out.

( x x)

John was looking at Torrie who was asleep in his bed his head in his hands. He couldn't believe what he had just done Torrie was one of his best friends and he wasn't sure if they would be able to put the relationship right after this and Michelle his girlfriend who had helped out with a lot of things the past year the fact that he had been able to do this to her. He sighed and put on his shirt and went back downstairs.

( x x )

Stacy was walking with her hands in her pockets when she came to the park she sat on the swing swaying from left to right. She hated the fact that her dad looked at her like she was still the little girl who would depend on him. She was so embraced in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice anyone sat next to her.

"So what you doing here?" he asked

"Shut up Randy"

"You look upset"

"I am so can you leave me alone"

"Talk to me"

"It's my parents they treat me like a little kid" She sighed

It then struck her Randy might know what was happening seeing how both their parents are friends. So she then surprised herself and him with the next move she made, she got up off her swing and sat on Randy's lap and cuddled up to him.

"They've had a big row and won't tell me whats happened"

"O" was all Randy could manage to say

Stacy looked at his face and eyed him curiously "You know don't you?" she questioned

"Well i heard my dad say something about your mum"

"What ?" Stacy asked getting up off his lap and standing in front of him

"Your not gonna like it but he just said summit about yor mum not being able to keep her knickers on he called her a slut and just a load of other things"

Without thinking Stacy's slapped Randy "How dare you Randy Orton how could you say that"

"Look I swear i'm not lying to you" he said as he got up off the swing

"Get away from me" she said as she tried to move away from Randy

"Listen to me you silly girl" he said as he grabbed one of Stacy's wrists and turned her to face him

"Your mum was cheating on your dad you've got the truth now"

"No no no your lying" Stacy cried tears streaming down her face

Randy just went and hugged her. Stacy was so upset right now that she just felt numb and without thinking she looked up at Randy and just kissed him. Randy was a little surprised but she was throwing herslef at him and he wasn't going to say no. He kissed her back and shoved his tongue down her throat and roamed around her mouth. Stacy pulled away for air.

"Lets go back to my place" Randy said as he took her hand

Stacy just nodded anywhere would be better than going home.

( x x)

Randy arrived at his house and quickly led Stacy upstairs into his room where he wasted no time and laid her on his bed he went and kissed her along her jawline and her neck before finding her lips again. His hands were in the hem of her shirt and broke away from the kiss to pull her shirt over her head he then disgarded it and looked at Stacy she was wearing a baby blue balcony bra. He then went back to kissing her his hands on her sides holding her close to him. Stacy began to unbutton his shirt and slid it of his arms she then started to undo his belt and undoing his zipper pushing his trousers down. Her hands were now making their way towards the waist line of his boxers she then pushed them down and broke her kiss with Randy and went down to his crotch area. She stroked his cock in her hands for a few minutes she could feel him getting hard instantly. Her lips then make their way onto his member it's not long before she has the whole of him inside of her. Meanwhile Randy is taking of Stacy's skirt along with her knickers. He can feel himself getting hard she's working her tongue like magic. Randy had been with a lot of girls but none of them had been able to make him feel the amount of pleasure he was getting right now from Stacy. He then cummed right into her preety mouth and watched as she swallowed all his juices. Before Stacy had a chance to get comfortable again Randy grabbed her ass and began to kiss her again he then postioned himself so he had easy access to her entrance. Randy looked at Stacy's features for a moment her eyes were filled with lust and she was licking her lips waiting to see what would happen next, she nodded at him urging him to go on. Randy didn't need to ask again but he was hoping that this was worth the wait. He lay Stacy on the bed and thrusted inside her. Stacy winced in pain but the pain soon turned to pleasure, as Randy began to thrust in and out of her. Stacy's breathing became shallow and Randy was on top of her panting, sweat dripping from both their bodies. A few moments later Randy came and rolled onto his back and fell asleep next to Stacy. Stacy wrapped the sheet around her body and was shocked at her actions. She had just slept with Randy something which she had promised herself she wouldn't do, but then she was upset and he did take advantage. She rolled out of his bed and picked up her clothes from the floor changed and made her way back home disgusted with herself.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for the reviews guys appreciate them all and don't worry i'm not going to change it to John and Torrie i just felt like putting a little twist in but Torrie is going to have her own dilemma in this chapter.

--------------------------------------------------( x x)---------------------------------------------------

The next morning Torrie woke up to a massive hangover and couldn't remember much about last night all she can remember is finding herself asleep in John's bed half dressed, but she was praying that nothing happened between the two of them as Michelle was a good friend of hers as was John. She was now in her own bed and she rolled over to her side to face her alarm clock the time read 10.21 am she grunted and made her way out of bed.

( x x)

Stacy hadn't slept much last night too much was going through her head, like the fact that she had just slept with Randy, what everyone would say if they was to find out about it, how was she going to hide it, what if he wanted to do it again, and the problems with her parents, how could her mum cheat on her dad, would she come back, would they get back together, she just didn't know what to do, she just wished that she could stay in bed and make all her problems dissappear, but she knew that life was not that simple and that she had to go face the world.

( x x)

John hadn't managed to sleep much either he was still replaying last nights events in his head why had he done it, how could he of done it, why had he been so stupid, what about Michelle should he tell her or hide it from her. He couldn't believe that he had slept with Torrie she had been one of his longest friends they talked to each other about most things and could depend on one another but now that bond had been broken over a stupid drunken moment. Would they be able to find a way back from this but he doubted it.

( x x)

Randy woke with a smug grin on his face he finally managed to get the girl he had been chasing for months and he knew that he could of got her whenever but he was waiting for the right time and boy did he find the right time. He knew that in a way he took advantage but frankly he didn't care. But one thing was bothering him it was just a fuck but why did it feel special to him. Randy had been with a lot of girls most just the once and twice those who were lucky, but none of them had made him feel the way Stacy did last night. He couldn't firgure out what it was yet but all he knew was that he needed more of her and he was going to get her.

( x x)

John was now changed he wore a football jersey with some shorts, he decided that he needed to talk to someone about his problems, and once person he knew he could trust was Randy. He knocked on his front door, and waited for an answer.

"Hey man" said Randy "Whats up?"

"Not much just need a chat"

Randy nodded and let him in.

They went to Randy's room.

"So what you wanna talk about?" Randy asked as he put on a shirt

"I cheated on Michelle"

Randy gasped "Really but you was all like i love her blah blah blah"

"Don't make me feel any worst that what i do i was drunk at the time"

"Fair enough but in a way i'm kinda glad"

John looked at him a little shocked "What you mean your glad?"

"Well you was getting a bit too soppy for my liking"

John let out a little chuckle "Randy when you find someone i think you'll understand"

"I think i might of" Randy said without realising that he said that out loud

"What you mean"

"Nothing was having you on" Randy tried to laugh off hoping John would buy it but he didn't so he had to quickly chnage the subject "So who'd you cheat on Michelle with?"

"No one you know"

"Well where'd you meet her"

"Out"

"Out where?"

"Um just somewhere"

"Your lying to me"

John really didn't want to tell Randy he had slept with Torrie but knew he wouldn't stop

"Ok promise me your not going to say a word"

"Promise"

"It was Torrie"

"What miss i'm better than everyone else Torrie"

"Yea"

"John your in the shit mate"

John was now confused

"What you mean?"

"I've heard she had a boyfriend"

"She never said anything to me wait how do you know?"

"Look i know people who go to her new boarding school this guys name is A J Styles we met throught this summer camp years ago and he's going out with this call Christy Hemme who's friends with Torrie. Now A J don't like Torrie but tries to make an effort for his girl and one day his girl was telling him that Torrie had got involved with this guy who is very jealous and possesive didn't catch the name but when he finds out your in for it, but don't worry as were friends i'll help you out"

"Yea right Randy whatever i gotta go now me brothers should be home.

With that he left Randy's house and couldn't stop thinking about what Randy had said was he telling the truth.

( x x)

Over at Torrie's house she was now dressed in a blue Juicy Couture tracksuit and was listening to Dawn go on and and about a load of rubbish. When there was a knock at the door Torrie ran and answered it but as soon as she did she wish she hadn't.

" O my hey" she said as she gave him a hug

"Hey sweetie missed you so thought i'd come and surprise you" he said as he gave her a kiss on the lips

Torrie took his hand and led him inside

"Daddy Dawn this is my boyfriend Mike"


	17. Chapter 17

"So Mike how did you and Torrie meet?" Dawn asked being nosey like always

"At school she was new and yea just went from there" he gushed looking at Torrie

Torrie took his hand and smiled. They were both putting on an act, trying to fool Torrie's dad and Dawn

"You look a lot like someone who's your dad?" Al asked

"My father is James Mizanin local business man like yourself sir"

"Ah your Jame's boy thought you reminded me of someone"

Al's phone began to ring "Excuse me" he said and left the room, with Dawn following behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Torrie asked

"Why havn't you text me ?"

"You know why Mike what happened i saw a different side to you which i really did not like"

He stayed slient and looked out the window

" I'm sorry for what happened okay Tor but what i do know is you mean a lot to me" he said as he pulled her in for a hug

"You mean a lot to me too" Torrie smiled and gave him a kiss

( x x)

Stacy was sat in the diner thinking of the best way to let her dad know she knew about what happened. She took a sip from her strawberry smoothie and strated to play with the straw. When she finsished she satyed seated another ten minutes and finally decided to go. As she was walking back home she bumped into someone.

"Watch it" he said as rubbed his shoulder then turned to see who it was "O hey Stacy looking for me again bet you just can't me out your head right now" he grinned

Stacy ignored him and walked past him, until he grabbed her hand

"Get off me" she screamed

Luckily for Randy they were in a quite area, so she could scream as much as she liked and no one would hear her.

"Or what?"

"i'll scream"

"Go ahead no one will hear you" he said as he pulled her close to him

"What do you want?" she asked

"I want you, last night was pretty amazing i got it give it to ya Stace the way you moved your hips" he said has he put his hands her hips causing her to lfinch and the contact "Your tongue" he said in a low breath against her ear "You've got an amzing body i need more of you" he said as he brushed his face against her cheek

"Well too bad" she said as she tried to pull herself away from him, but he tightned his grip brining them even closer together.

"I don't think you understand me Stacy i always get what i want and if that means you i'll get you how do you think Torrie, and co will feel if they find out that you had fucked me would they still talk to you and hang out with you"

"Well actually you took advantage of me"

"Me no it takes two to tango and last night it seemed like you wanted it real bad"

Stacy knew he was right "So your going to blackmail me into sleeping with you"

"No blackmail is such a harsh word i look at it as getting what i want" he grinned

"And if i don't?"

"Well you had better go find yourself some new friends then"

He looked at Stacy he couldn't actually believe she was thinking about it she had a look of worry and guilt on her face but he knew this was the only way he just didn't think she would give in like this.

"Fine then" she said in a low wispher

Randy grinned and let her go.

( x x )

It was late at night now and John was sat in his room watching tv when his phone began to ring he looked at the caller ID - Michelle it read. He hestitated to answer it as he began to feel guilty he help the phone in his hand and finally pressed the answer button.

"Hello baby" she said

"Hey"

"Hows things with you"

"not too bad you?"

"Ok i just miss you"

"Same"

"So what you up to"

"i'm in bed.... wish you was here with me"

He could hear Michelle giggle he loved her laugh but what made him say that he hadn't a clue but he did know he loved Michelle despite everything

"what you wearing?" he asked

"I'm wearing little shorties and a tank top"

"And underneath"

"A blue bra with a black thong and you "

"I'm just here in my boxers thinking of you, i think you should take off them little shorties and the tank top and send me a pic"

"Do you really" Michelle grinned "Well okay then"

A few minutes later John had received a picture of Michelle spread out across the bed lay in just her underwear

"wow your so hot, why don't you take off the bra for me" he grinned

"Not until i get a pic of you in just your boxers"

John did as he she asked

"You in your Calvin Kleins very nice John"

"Now i want you to take it all off for me"

"Well how can i say no"

"Damn i wish i could be fucking you right now i want you here right now "

"Well i think that can be arranged"

"How?"

"Look outside your window"

John got up from his bed and walked over to his window, and there was Michelle stood in a small grey Mac jacket.

( x x )

A/N - So what do we think ?


	18. Chapter 18

John woke up the next morning with his girlfriend Michelle in his bed. He looked across at his beautiful girl sleeping her eyes then slowly began to flutter open she looked across at JOhn and a smile spread across her face.

"Good morning" she said as she placed a kiss on his lips "So did you miss me ?"

"Loads" John grinned

Michelle giggled "Came back earlier than planned because mum had a row with gran so yea "

John pulled Michelled close to him and gave a passionate kiss " I love you " he said as he pulled away

"I love you too " Michelle said " But i better get home now" she said as she got up out of his bed and gave him one last final kiss

John watched as she got changed "I'll see you later than babe"

( x x)

Torrie was up can changed she was fixing her hair and applying her make up. She was going to see Mike and his parents today so she needed to make an impression. In all truth she did have feelings for Mike but at the same time she did regret him as he was to protective over her she was still in shock over lentghs he went to protect her but at the same time it showed that he cared. But she knew that she would have to be careful. She looked at herself in the mirror giving herself a once over. She then went over to her window where she saw Michelle coming from John's house. That's when she felt a load of guilt come over her Michelle was one of her best friend and she had slept with her boyfriend and she knew how much Michelle loved him. Then she thought about Mike she would have to make sure he would never find out otherwise he would hurt John and maybe even her.

( x x)

Stacy was sat in the diner she kept wanting to be by herself away from her dad but mostly Randy.

"Hello stranger " she heard someone say

Stacy looked up to see Michelle

"Oh my gosh" Stacy sqeualed as she got up and hugged her friend

"Hows things been with you?" Michelle asked

"Not good me mum and dad are on the verge of splitting up"

"Aww Stace I'm so sorry"

"But she cheated on him and I'm angry at my dad cus he won't tell me things and I'm finding it hard" Stacy said tears were falling from her eyes

Michelle hugged her for comfort

"Look lets get out of here and go back to my place i was meant to be meeting John but he'll understand"

Just as Michelle and Stacy were about to leave John walked in

"John i can't do lunch i gotta look after Stacy she's upset"

John looked across at Stacy and saw she was crying and wiping away her tears

"Yea i understand" John said

John and Michelle were then discussing when to meet up next

"I'll be outside waiting for you " Stacy said as she went to wait outside for Michelle

Thats when she saw Randy she didn't want to see him especially in the state she was in, but then she looked again and she he had group of friends with him and thought he might not come over. She was wrong he and his friends started to walk over to her. Lukily for her Michelle came out.

"Come on" said Michelle as her and Stacy left

Randy and his friends Chris Masters, Cody Rhodes, Hunter Helmsley and Shawn Michaels.

They saw John sat by himself so went and joined him.

"Whats up with Stacy ?" Randy asked John

"O i dunno Michelle said she was upset about summit so she cancelled lunch "

"Poor John" Chris mocked

"How are you two anyway " Hunter asked

"Yea fine fine you and Steph ?"

"Yea still going and married"

" I can't belive to got married " said Randy

"Hey look i used to be like you but then i met Steph and she was different to them other girls and when you meet a girl like that don't let her go"

"Riiit " said Randy he then looked across at Cody "Who you texting ?"

"Danni "

"You still with her ??"

"Yea........ but she's in England at the minute"

"You but i saw you with some other blonde girl last week" Chris said

"Yeea so did i " said Shawn

"When the cats away the mouse will play"

Randy laughed and patted him on the back as did Shawn

"You cheated on you girl thats not cool dude" said Hunter

"Well what she don't know can't hurt her"

"I just hate it when someone is in a relationship and they do these kinda things she will find out somehow though and when it does it'll turn sour"

"O well " Cody shrugged "Were not even serious anyway"

John looked on and remembered his encouter with Torrie he looked across at Randy who was looking at him too.

"I need to go use the restroom" John said as he excused himself

"Yea me too" sad Randy

He follwed John into the mens

"Hey whats up with you?"

"Michelle's back she's gonna find out"

"She won't only person you've told is me and i wouldn't dare tell anyone else"

John took a few deep breaths "Okay but i just can't bear the thought of losing Michelle"


	19. Chapter 19

Torrie had just finishing having Lunch with Mike and his parents.

"Wow they like you they've never been like that with any of my exes" Mikes gushed

"Really aww don't i feel special"

"Your are special" he said as he gave her a kiss "I got something for you close your eyes and hands out"

Torrie did as she was told. Mike then put some kinda box in her hand.

"Open" he said

Torrie did just that and gasped when she saw what was in her hand it was some kind of jewellery box, she opened it up and found a diamond necklace and earings.

"Mike no you shouldn't have"

"Your worth it and besides theres an event next week and and here" he said he had a thick wad of cash in is hand he then pulled Torrie in for a kiss this was more passionate then the last his hand working it's way up her thigh lifting up her skirt and then felt sily material he rubbed her centre feelinf the wetness come through he then stopped and put the money down the side of her pants he pulled his hand away and broke the kiss

"Buy yourself something nice"

( x x )

John was waiting for Michelle to get ready. Ten minutes later she came out.

"Ready" she said as she took John's hand

They arrived at The Cheesecake Factory where they were waiting to be seated. After five minutes they were given a table. Michelle was talking about what she got up to for the past few weeks. Michelle noticed that John seemed worried and upset about something.

"Babes whats wrong ?"she asked John

John didn't say anything, Michelle took his hand and rubbed it.

"John you know you can tell me anything" She urged him she saw a tear fall from his eye, knowing it must be something serious she was now startting to worry "John i'm scared just tell me"

John took a deep breathe "When you went away i got a drunk and then all i can remember was this girl and umm and remember waking up next to her the next morning"

Michelle froze was her boyfriend trying to say he had just cheated on her, tears were falling from her face she could barely speak she let go off his hand

"who who who was she" she blubbed

John felt bad he had made her cry he didn't mean to hurt her but he had to tell her

"Just some girl from out of town"

"O so that makes it all right does it" Michelle was now angry "You know what screw you John Cena you fucking jackass i give my all and then i go away for 2 minutes and you do this to me i can't even look at you" she cried and got up and left

( x x)

Short Chapter sorry but had to get that out the way

sorry GrafittiArtist INC don't worry i will put them back together just not yet sorry x x x


	20. Chapter 20

"After everything we've been through together he goes and cheats on me" Michelle cried and Stacy was sat on her bed wth her comforting her

"Look he ain't worth your tears"

"I turn my back for like 10 minutes and he does this how can we work through this we can't i'll never forgive him or trust him again"

Just then Torrie walked in

"Whats up Stace ?" She asked as she walked in and then saw Michelle

"Shell babes whats up ?" She asked worried about her friend

Michelle was now crying her eyes out and unable to speak

"John cheated on her"

Torrie then went pale _Shit_ she thought he couldn't just keep his mouth shut

"Who with ?" Torrie eventually managed to ask

"Some girl from outta town who he got drunk with" Michelle sobbedd into her tissue

"Aww Shells come here" Torrie said as she went to hug her and feeling very very guilty knowing that her best friend was upset due to her

( x x)

The next night

"Michelle are you sure your up for this ?" Stacy asked

"Yea im fine" Michelle said as she brushed through her blonde her

"You do know John is most likely going to be there"

"John who?"

The girls then laughed

"How do i look ?" Michelle asked as she stood in a blue floral dress wich she paired with blue pumps and a black cardigan

"Great me ?" Stacy asked, she was wearing a simple pink short dress which had a layered skirt

"Beautiful as always"

Stacy giggled "So just gotta pick up Tor and were good to go"

The girl were going to a party which was being hosted by one of Torrie's new friends she was called Christy Hemme

"Hey Tor" Christy greeted

"Christy" Torrie said as she hugged her "This is Michelle and Stacy"

"O hey Torrie's told me so much about you two you sound really great"

"Aww thank you" they both gushed

"Neway Tori i gotta go find AJ so i'll catch up with you later"

"Okay cya later"

The three made their way towards the garden where they saw Torrie's boyfriend Mike hanging out with Cody Rhodes, and another boy who Michelle was already beginning to seem keen on.

"There's my girl" said Mike opening his arms for Torrie

"Heya baby" Torrie said as she ran into his arms and greeted him with a kiss

"Get a room" Cody shouted

"Heya you'll be like that when Danni gets back" Stacy teased

"O havn't you heard ?" Cody said as he took a swig from his beer

"No what?" Michelle asked

"She's staying in England so we decided to finish whatever it was we had"

"Why didn't she tell us?" Michelle asked

"Well i found out today thru a text so she'll probs let you know next time she talks to you"

"O right" Michelle and Stacy said

"And the joy of being single now is that i can go and chat up girls, like a certain Miss Maryse"

"Ladys if you don't mind i'm gonna take Torrie away I'll bring her back in a bit" said Mike as e and Torrie left the group

"So whats your name?" Michelle asked the boy in front of her he was quite tall and had dirty blonde hair

"Christain Cage"

"O my gosh Christian you've changed so much" Michelle hugged

"I was wondering why you didn't recoginse me" he laughed as he gave her a hug

Stacy smiled maybe this would be good for Michelle, then she looked around and saw Randy looking at her deciding it would be best to hide from him she deicded to go inside

"Um i'm just gonna go get a drink" said Stacy as she made her way into the kitchen

"Okay so hows things been with you ?" Christian asked Michelle

"Okay not too bad just spilt up with my boyfriend"

"Aw no well you can do better"

"I know i can" Michelle laughed

"You wanna dance ?" Christian asked her

Michelle smiled at him "I'd love to"

----

Stacy made her way to the kitchen and then decided she was going to go home instead, as she walked to the front door she saw Randy stood in front of the door

"O what do you want?" Stacy whined

"You in my bed" Randy said as he took her hand and led her away

"Randy no get off me"

"I'm guessing you don't remember our little deal"

"O i do i'm just saying wait a bit we need to go our seperate ways i'll meet you there" Stacy said as she gave Randy a flirty smile which made him run back to his house

"Loser" Stacy said lowly to herself she then saw Maria approach her _o crap_ she thought

"Stacy hey" Maria greeted her

"Hii" Stacy replied

"Hows your holidays going ?"

"Yea not too bad you?"

"Mines great broke up with Jeff though one of the best things i've done cus now me and John are getting on very well if you know what i mean?"

Stacy was shocked and then thought maybe it was Maria John had cheated on Michelle with after all Maria did have a reputation of going with boys which were taken

"O like tonight or before?"

"O just tonight he seemed upset so i went over spoke to him and we had a snog and he's asked me to meet him back at his place" Maria giggled "I always did think him and Michelle didn't suit each other i know she's your friend and everything but she seems to have moved on anways i mean the way she was dancing on that Christian guy to be honest i was a little shocked cus she seems like such a virgin"

"Well Maria just cus were not dirty sluts like you now if you don't mind" Stacy huffed as she walked away

A/N - I'm sorry dont worry im not making it a Maria/John just twisting things up a bit and the same with Michelle and Christian

But thanks or your reviews keep them coming love ya x x


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you ****GrafittiArtist INC**** , ****Mosvie 2k8**** and Cro009 for your reviews, I'll try to update soon again but keep the reviews coming x x **

Stacy had enough of the party she was making her way home she knew she was meant to be seeing Randy, but she really couldn't be bothered she approached her house she looked across to Randy's house and saw that his bedroom light was off. _great_ she though. She got out her front door key and opened the door. She went inside to find her father sat in his arm chair watching tv he had a bottle of whisky to the side of him and was currently dowing a glass.

"Hey Daddy" she said as she threw her bag on the couch and sat down

"Stacy" he said as he took another sip of his drink and was watching some film that was on "Randy came by looking for you"

"O" she said

"Yea he just said he'll pop by tomorrow"

"Okay then" she said

"Stacy there's nothing going on between you two is there ?"

Stacy gave a bervous laugh "No as if why daddy?"

"Just if you and him were seeing each other i;d be okay with it Randy seems like a nice boy just what you need at the moment"

"Riiiit......" Stacy said as she made her way up the stairs. She opened the door and flipped on her light switch. She threw her bag on the floor and began to take off her dress which she tossed to the side. She was now just stood in a Baby blue lace bra and a black thong. She looked at herself in her mirror and pushed her hair behind her ear. She then walked over to her dresser to get out her nightwear. As she opened the draw she felt a arm around her waist and she screamed only for the hand to be covering her mouth muffling her scream.

"Stacy stacy you are a naughty girl you really think I'm stupid I know what your like " he whisphered down her ear and licked it

Stacy started screaming more against his hand and trie to get out of his grip. But this was only making Randy more excited as Stacy could feel his erection pressing against her. Randy then turned her so she was facing him. He noted her face she had beautiful eye her chocolate brown eyes bored into his his pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and kissed her. Stacy didn't try to fight it but she didn't repsond either. Randy hands went over to her ass he lifted her up and placed her on the dresser.

"Randy " Stacy moaned as she fluttered her eyes shut and began to respond.

( - - )

Meanwhile back at the party Torrie was sat with her boyfriend Mike she was listening to him go on about how much he hated some guy who's name she couldn't even remember. She looked across and saw Maria dirty dancing on some guy. Torrie didn't like Maria she thought that she was just a cheap slut who was like a bad smell that never went away. It wasn't until she looked up and saw it was John.

"Oh my fukcing gosh" Torrie said

"I know" said Mike "And this this guy..."

Mike was thinking that Torrie was talking about his conversation it wasn't until he looked at her and saw what she was looking at. He couldn't understand what her problem was.

"Whats the matter?"

"She is a whore and he was going out with Michelle"

"O yea i think i remember Stacy saying how he cheated on her earlier"

"Is that the girl ?" he asked

Torrie was now feeling awark so that wasn't the girl she was the girl but she she couldn't ever let him find out as he would probably kill John and hurt her.

"Who knows" was all she answered

( - - )

Michelle and Christian were sat in a quite part of the house where they were talking about times from the past.

Michelle was a bit tipsy but still with it Christian however was drunk but in a funny way. Michelle couldn't stop laughing at everything he was saying. He was just what she needed to help her move on from John. She looked at him and without thinking she put both her hands on her face and pulled him in for a kiss. Christian was a bit taken back by this was he was't complaing and gladly accepted her kiss. Michelle could feel it was getting heated between them and began to unbutton his shirt. She unbuttoned the first two and just as she was about to do the rest she heard shouting and screaming coming from outside. She pulled away from Christian and they both went out to see what was happening. It looked like there was a fight happening between two guys. She couldn't figure out who it was at the moment as there was too many people in the way.

"Hey Christian " Michelle said

Christian knew what she wanted so he let her get on his back. Once Michelle could make out who the guys were she quickly got off Christian and went throught the crowd.

"Ken" she screamed

Ken was beating John to a pulp he was a bloody mess at the moment

"You cheat on my cousin and now your already moving on to this cheap skank" he shouted at him

"If i ever ctahc you looking at Michelle i swear i will do worst than this" he spat as Michelle was begging him to come with him

She looked down at John and coudln't help but feel a little sorry for him but it was his own fault.


	22. Chapter 22

**I'll be good to you guys today two updates for this story in one day**

**Thanks for the reviews Mosvie 2k8 (Ye Ken is Ken Kennedy lol i made him and Michelle cousins), Cro009 and GrafittiArtist INC. Glad you guys liked it :)**

( - - )

It was now the middle of August time for a new year of school. Trish was excited to be going back as she hadn't been to school since giving birth. She was also very excited about going back and hanging out with her friends, but at the same time she couldn't bear the thought of being away from her little girl. She was in her bedroom changing into her school uniform. Just as she was about to put on her black shoes she heard a cry. She stopped what she was doing and ran over to her cot and picked up her baby.

"Awww shh it's okay mummy's here she going away for a few hours but nana will take very good care of you" she said as she cuddled her daughter

Anna-Louise had stopped crying and Trish went to put her back in her cot. She placed a kiss on her head and walked over to her bed and grabbed her school bag.

"Bye bye baby" she whisphered and went downstairs where Dave was waiting for her.

Trish and Dave had spent all their summer together which was really good for them as it had made them even closer and stronger. Dave's family had all gotten to know Trish and they loved her they thought she was just what Dave needed. Some of his family even spoke of the two getting married. Which Trish really liked the sound of but not yet as she felt too young to be married to him and wanted to wait until Anna was old enough to be part of the special day and remember it.

"Hey hun" Trish greeted Dave and gave him a kiss

"Hey ready for your first day back ?"

"You betcha"

Trish took Dave's hand and walked out the front door

"Bye mum" she called

( - - )

Candice was sat in Ken's house waiting for him. She had spent most of her holidays away in Spain but the two had been texting and facebooking with each other all the time. This was the first time they would actually be able to spend together properly since Candice had been back off her holiday. Ken had John had not spoken a work to each other since their fight last month. He had told Candice about it too and everyone was on Michelle's side apart from Randy who was still hanging out with John. Which wasn't much of a surprise to some people. Some people had even gone as far to say it was Randy's fault for being a bad influence on John.

"Babe what you gonna do if you see him ?" Candice asked Ken who was fixing up his tie and by the lookds of things he was struggling as he seemed too stressed out

"I'm gonna ignore him like i have been doing" Ken said he was now getting frustrated with his tie

Candice got up from her bed to go help him out. She took the tie out of his hand and placed it around his neck.

"Well i hope you do that sweetie i don't want you to get in a fight on your first day back"

"I promise you i won't" He said giving her a reassuring smile

"Good might give you a little treat if you stay outta trouble" she said giving him a wink "All done"

She said and placed her hands on his chest and gave him a kiss.

"Come on then lets go" he said as he grabbed his bag and Candice's and gave it to her. They made their way out the front door where they bumped into Trish and Dave and walked to school with them.

( - - )

Stacy was in her room she was in her uniform she was just putting on her make up when she saw her phone vibrating and beeping. She flipped it open and saw it was from Randy. He had been blackmailing her into having sex with him the past month. She wasn't pleased with what she was doing but now she was starting to get excited from seeing him, hearing his name, and simple things like getting a text.

_Can't wait to see you today meet me by my locker at lunch_

_Randy x_

A small blush crept over her face. She put her phone down and put on a bit more make up and decided she wanted to do something nice with her hair. She took out her hair band and got out her hair straightners. Randy always said he liked it when her hair was straight as it allowed him to run his fingers through her hair easily.

When she was done she looked at herself in the mirror. Her make up and hair were fine. She could do with her short being a bit shorter but she would adjust that at school along with a blouse. She grabbed her bag from the corner of her room. She walked down stairs where her dad was reading the paper and having breakfeast. It was still just her and her dad. Her mum had not returned back yet. But Stacy was slowly adjusting to it. She grabbed a muffin and made her way over to Michelle's house.

( - - )

Michelle was rushing to get changed

"Shit shit shit" she said

"Babe calm down who cares if your late" said Christian who was hlaf dressed in Michelle's bed.

"I care Christian I'm not bad like you"

"Well last night you seemed to be very bad" he said giving her a grin and wink

"Christian come on out before Stacy comes"

"Fine fine" he said as he got up out of bed and got dressed

"You'll come see me before i have to go back to TNA won't you" he said as he placed her arms around her waist

"You know i will"

"Michelle Stacy's here" her mum called out

"Right you know what to do had enough practice the past month" said Michelle

"I know but you've been worth it" said Christian as he gave her one last kiss

Michelle and Christian had been fooling around the past month they didn't want anyone to know as Michelle wasn't looking for a boyfriend, she just needed someone to help her get her mind of John and Christian was looking for a bit of fun. So it was a win win situation but Michelle didn't want to be looked at like a slut.

"Have fun at school" he teased

Michelle pouted at him and blew him a kiss. She went downstairs and greeted Stacy.

( - - )

John was at Randy's house he was dreading going to school as he knew he would be trash talked most of the day for what he did to Michelle

"Come on John get over it"

"I can't"

"Look now your single more girls are gonna be wanting a piece of you"

"True but look what happened when i did try to move on"

"No John Maria doesn't count as moving on everyone has had a peice of her she's been around that much not even I've touched you'll probably catch something from her"

John laughed as Randy's comment

"Speaking of which i haven't seen you getting much"

"O I've been getting some don't you worry"

Randy was reffering to his encounters with Stacy. He loved keeping it their dirty secret as it was like living on the edge hiding this sort of relationship from everyone.

"So you spoken to Torrie ?" Randy asked

"Fuck no staying away from the crazy bitch got fractured fucking ribs cus of her"

Torrie had ballbed to Michelle that it was her John had the one night stand with. Obviously Michelle didn't take it well. Which was the reason Torrie was now sporting a bob instead of her usual mid lenght blonde locks. Michelle had got revenge on her by cutting her hair. But luckily enough for Torrie, Mike had decided he still wanted to be with her as it turned out he had been seeing a string of girls behind her back. However Michelle, and Stacy had not spoken to her and Candice and Trish did not know what had happened the past month but they would be filled in this morning at school. John had also got the fractured ribs from Mike though as Torrie told him he took advantage, to try and save her own skin.

As they walked out of Randy's house they saw Michelle and Stacy walking together. Stacy flashed Randy a quick flirty smile. Michelle howver was just glaring at the two.

"Bastards" Michelle said

"No hard feelings then" Stacy joked


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you for the reviews Cro009 and GrafittiArtist INC (Torrie has told her, I'm going to write her back in next chapter and John, but they will get back together after something happens between the two but that won't happen yet) please keep reading and reviewing though means a lot. Hope you like this chapter x **

The first day back so far had been peaceful and quite no trouble had kicked off but now it was lunch time.

Michelle and Trish were in the Girls toilets waiting for Candice to come out of one of the stalls.

"Candice come on how long does it take" Michelle said

"Not even i took this long when i was pregnant" Trish teased

"O wait what if she's thinking about Ken" Michelle grinned

"Hey i havn't been all morning okay" Candice said

Just then Melina and Maria walked in they gave Michelle and Trish glares and walked over to the mirrors to sort out their hair and make up. Once they were done their attention turned to Trish and Michelle.

"So Trish she your back" Melina said

"Yea and ...." Trish said

"Nothing just didn't know they let sluts back into school"

"Well they seem to let you back in" Trish said smiling feeling good about her come back

Melina and Maria bothed huffed

"Well at least we havn't got pregnant" Maria snapped

Michelle decided to step in and say something "Well at least we havn't caught an STD" she aid referring to when Maria caught it sometime last year

Maria smirked "Well at least i know how to please a man in bed"

"Whats that meant to mean?" Michelle questioned

"John i don't blame him for cheating on you it's a shame it wasn't with me but i've made up for that" Maria said winking

Melina decided to have some fun "O yeah i remember you saying he said you was the best fuck he **ever** had and that you pleased him in many ways"

"What can i say" Maria said

"What are you so proud of your just a slut" Trish said she then stared at Melina "Both of you are"

Michelle laughed which Maria didn't take to kindly too and slapped her hard across her face. Michelle however wouldn't let her get the better of her and speared her to the ground.

"Bitch" Michelle shouted she was then attacked from behind by Melina.

Trish ran over to pull Melina off Michelle, only to be slapped in the face by Melina. Maria still lay onto the floor Melina and Trish were now scrapping and Michelle managed to come. Candice then walked out of the stall and saw what happened she quickly held Melina back as did Michelle. Just as they were doing this Mickie and Kristal walked in.

"Oh my gosh" they both said as they saw Maria slowly beginning to stand up and quckly went to restrain her from doing anything

"What happened ?" Mickie asked

"You fucking Bitch" Maria shouted at Michelle

"Takes one to know one" Michelle snapped back

Melina then spat in Michelle's face. Michelle let go off Melina and wiped her spit off her face.

"Eww" she screamed Melina managed to get Candice off her as well

"Come on Maria" she said

Mickie and Kristal let go off Maria. They walked towards the door.

"This isn't over" said Maria

"Yeah it's only just begun" Melina said and with that they both walked out

( - - )

The five girls were now sat round a table. Dave and Ken saw them and walked over. Dave noticed that Trish's uniform looked a bit messy.

"What happened to you?" he asked

"O got into a fight with Melina and Maria" she said casually

"What !" Dave said shocked

Ken just laughed "You've only been back a day"

"Well it was mostly me and Maria" said Michelle

"What !" Ken screamed "I'll go sort her out for you silly slut out no one gets away with picking a fight on my cousin"

"It's fine Ken i can look after myself"

"Yeah and you made a promise to me" Candice said

"True" Ken said as he walked over to her picked her up and sat her on his lap and kissed her

"Ewwww get a room" Mickie said as she threw a chip at them

( - - )

Stacy was waiting for Randy she was stood by her locker as it was opposite his. She opened hers up and looked into the mirror making sure that her hair and make up were perfect. She had been stood waiting here for him the past five minutes. She waited patiently and chewed on her strawberry flavoured gum blowing a bubble every few minutes. She leaned against her locker and looked at her watch. 1.05 it read. _Come on Randy _she thought. She knew the others would be wondering where she was but right now the only think she wanted and needed was to be with Randy. Stacy wasn't sure what it was between her and Randy but she definately didn't want to give it up anytime soon. She then saw him apporoach his locker with the usual smirk on his face. He looked across at her and the first thing he noted was her skirt. She was wearing it very short today. So short that it only just maganged to cut off below her thigh and she was wearing white knee high socks with her pair of black heels making her legs look even more outstanding. Randy flashed her a wink before turning to his locker and taking out his phone. Stacy's phone began to vibrate. She took it out her bag.

Randy : Damn you look hot can't wait to be fucking you senseless

Stacy loved it when Randy spoke dirty to her. She quckly texted something back to him

Stacy : Well what you waiting for take me somewhere right now ! ;)

Randy was already thinking about a place for the two to go and he had the perfect idea. Being the captain of the soccer team meant he had a key to the storage or coach's office.

Randy : Meet me in the gym

Stacy put her phone away and walked into the direction of the gym. Randy followed her a few minutes later.

( - - )

Meanwhile back with the gang Cody had now joined them

"So Cody what you been upto all this summer ?" Ken asked

"Bit of this bit of that"

"O who you been with"

"O you know just some girls"

"Which girls?" Kristal asked out of curiosty

"Just some girls" he said

Cody wanted to change the subject before it would turn into a questioning about his sex life

"Where's that boyfriend of yours ?"

"Montel had some family business to take care of" she frowned

"Yeah Kristal has been doing my head in all morning moaing and whining" Mickie said

"Well Mickie when you get a boyfriend you will know"

"Yea speaking of which Mickie whats going on with you and Shawn you looked a little close for comfort when i saw you" Ken said

"Oh My Gosh that was you" Candice said "Mickie James you bad girl"

"Why what did she do?" Trish asked

"O she knows" Candice said winking

Making Mickie go a bright shade of red. Now it was Mickie's turn to change the subject.

"Hey as anyone seen Stacy?" she asked

"Yeah she said she was going to meet us here when i saw her in english" Trish said

"What was her last lesson?" Kristal said as she took a bite from her apple, which earned her a weird stare from Cody

"What ?" she said

"Nothing just didn't know anyone ate fruit these days" Kristal gave him a stare telling him to shut up and grow up and continued to munch away on her apple

"Stacy's last lesson was um Law cus thats the one she's not with anyone for"

"O yeah" said Mickie

"I'll give her a call" Candice said as she took out her phone

( - - )

Stacy was now sat on Coach Austin's desk with her legs wrapped around Randy's waist they both kissing each other like mad and Randy's finger was pumping in and out of Stacy's hole. Stacy really needed a release and was on the verge on having a orgasm. It was a good job Randy's kisses were muffling her moans and otherwise she would of screamed the place down by now. Stacy's ringtone Lady GaGa pokerface began to go off.

"Who the hell is that" Stacy said as she pulled away from her and Randy's kiss

"Ignore it" Randy said as he pushed his finger even further up Stacy and placed his lips back on his

Stacy stopped kissing him and reached out for her phone

"Shit it's Candice" she said

"Get rid of her" Randy hissed as he pulled his finger out of her

"Hey Candice, yeah yeah i know, i got held up by the teacher she's such a bitch all i did was just say hi to someone and next thing i know 100 lines , who is it o i can't remember look i'll be as quick as i can see you in a bit love ya" With that she hung up and threw her phone to the side wrapped her arms around Randy's neck and went back to kissing Randy. She then began to unbutton his shirt.

"Better make it quick" Stacy said

"Best quckie you'll ever have" Randy said


	24. Chapter 24

**Big chapter here lol. Thanks for the reviews GrafittiArtist INC, Cro009, and Mosvie 2K8 means a lot. I'm also working on another teen drama called Social Status so check that out too. Let me know if you want to see anything happen and I'll work on it. Anyway a new chapter for you enjoy :)**

It was now last lesson Randy and John had science together.

"Randy where the hell were you at lunch? thanks for leaving me with Chris Masters not that i don't mind him but that dude all he ever talks about is his sex life"

"I was getting some"

"Again from who how why you won't tell me who these girls are anymore normally you brag about it all"

"Well not this time"

"Okay let me try and guess then?" John said

His eyes quckly scanned the room at all girls in the class. He looked at the table in front of him. Sat there was Maria and Melina he knew Randy wouln't touch them. He then looked to the left of the room where a group of girls were; Stacy, Michelle, Mickie and Trish.

"Okay Mickie James ?"

"What no" Randy said "Shawn likes her anyway"

"Well you wouldn't go with Michelle would you"

"No" Randy said getting bored

"Well it's not gonna be Trish cus you just wouldn't cus she's with Dave and she's got a kid"

Randy quickly interuputed him before he would try and click "Look im trying to listen and do my work here for once"

"Whats this a new Randy" John laughed

Randy put his head down and continued to copy from what the teacher was writing on the board

Michelle looked up from her work and out to the window thats when she caught John looking at her

"Urgh what;s he looking at" Michelle said

"Who ?" Mickie asked

"Him over there that guy i went out with but he cheated on me" Michelle said

Trish was starting to get bored of Michelle moan about him

"Shelly you know i love you and stuff but just shut up about him if you was over him you woulnd't talk about him so much but you clearly ain;t over him"

"I so am over him" Michelle huffed

"Prove it to me then" Trish said

Michelle began to think about what Trish had said was she over John or was she just kidding herself in thinking that she was.

John had one quick glance at the girls table

"O shit it's Stacy ain't it"

"Whats Stacy ?" Chris asked as he took his seat

"Randy and Stacy have"

"Boys at the back shut up and Chris how nice of you to join us at last" the teacher said

"Just leave it John alright" Randy said giving John a threating glance

John knew from Randy's reaction he was right but didn;t understand why he wasn;t bragging about it. John then thought to himself maybe he could use this information to his knowledge.

( x x )

The first week of school had passed and it was now the weekend. Everyone was making plans.

Michelle, Stacy, and Candice decided that they would go shopping and Trish said she would tag along later with baby Anna. The boys had decided that they would have a game of soccer down at the park.

Michelle was sat on Stacy's windowsill in her bedroom. She was waiting for Stacy to get ready she looked out of the window and saw John, Randy and Dave all talking and laughing with each other. She then felt her phone begin to vibrate. She took it out of her jean skirt pocket and read what it said.

Christian : wuu2 tonight babe ?

Michelle looked at her text and then looked out the window at John

Michelle : Nm yu ?

Christian : Same same fancy giving me a goodbye present before i go back to TNA then ?

Michelle thought to herself her and Christian had been having fun these past few weeks but she knew deep down she had always been thinking about John when she was with him

Michelle : I would love to but i'll let you know for definate

Christain : Okay then if you do you know where i'll be meet me at 10

Michelle was confused more than ever now. She did like Christian but he never made her feel like the way John did. Should she get back with John knowing that he had cheated on her with one of her friends or try and move on which she had tried. She put her phone back in her back. She looked out the window and John had gone. She sighed and got up from the windowsil and saw Stacy come in.

"Finally" said Michelle

"Takes time to look this good" said Stacy she was wearing a white skirt with a pink tinkerbell top and a pair of pink ballet shoes.

Stacy and Michelle made their way over to Candice's house where they saw her out on the front porch talking on her phone.

"Fine whatever i'll talk to you later" she said as she hung up she then let out a big sigh

"Whats wrong ?" Michelle asked

"Ken"

"Whats me cousin been upto now"

"Well he's playing soccer with the boys i don't mind that but John's also gonna be playing so i'm just worried"

"Ken's not going to do anything stupid"

Candice looked at Michelle with her eyebrows raised

"Okay he may but he wouldn't he did make a promise to you"

"I guess" Candice said

"Come on hun lets go shopping that helps get your mind off things"

"Your right Stace" Candice smiled "I'll be right back i just need to get my bag then"

Michelle and Stacy were stood out on Candice'e porch when they saw Torrie leave her house. She looked over at the two girls only to receive a stone cold glare from Michelle. Stacy however wasn't sure what to do so she just stood there. Torrie just walked on by.

"Bitch !" Michelle shouted

"Michelle just leave it" Stacy whisphered

Torrie stopped in her tracks and turned her back around to face Michelle

"Look get over it i was drunk i made a mistake don't tell me you don't"

"Well me and you were friends and you went and did this to me you slept with my boyfriend how could you"

Torrie rolled her eyes "Your like a stuck record change it get over it whats happened has happened, anyway your not so sweet and innoncent yourself"

"Whats that meant to mean?" Michelle asked

"Christian" Torrie smirked before she turned on her heel and walked away

"Christian ?" Stacy asked

"Ignorr her she's just trying to cause trouble"

"But you and him have been close Michelle "

"Were just friends okay"

"But i've been hearing stories about him Michelle you should be a bit wary"

"Stacy please just drop it okay"

"Fine"

Candice then came back "Come on girls lets go" she said as they then walked off

( x x )

Dave and Ken were sat on a bench talking waiting for the other boys to come.

"Why'd you agree to come ?" Dave asked

"I'm bored Candice went shoppin so i thought i'd play soccer"

"So your not here to start a fight ?"

"Nopes"

"Not even with John ?"

"I'm done with him were cool now"

"You are ?"

"Yea he's in my french class and we just started talking and yea..."

Dave just nodded his head. Thats when Randy, John and Chris came.

"Sup" They all greeted each other

"Who else is coming ?" Dave asked

"Shawn, Cody, Hunter, Cody's brother Dustin, um and Montel" said Randy

"Good stuff" said Ken

The others finally came and they divided themselves into a team of Randy, Dave, John , Cody and Chris they would be skins and the other was made up of Ken, Dustin, Montel, Hunter and Shawn would be shirts.

Michelle, Stacyand Candice were walking through the park when they saw Mickie and Kristal.

"Heyya"

"What you guys doing?" Candice asked

"Well Kristal here wants to go see her boyfriend" said Mickie

"Yea and you wanna see Shawn" Michelle grinned

"Do not" Mickie lyed

"You guys coming?" Kristal asked

"Yea sure Ken's meant to be playing " Candice said

The girls then went to go find the boys.

Randy had just passed the ball to John. Thats when he saw Stacy walking he caught sight of her legs in that white skirt. He wanted to do something to impress her. He got the ball back off John and skilled on Hunter and Shawn and went on to score he then flexed his muscles. Stacy looked on and began to get hot anf flustered just seeing Randy topless but him showing off his muscles made it even better for her. She went and sat down on the grass with the other girls. They all looked on. The boys had finally had enough playing and went and sat down with the girls except Hunter and Dustin who went off to a bar. Shawn had taken Mickie away to the side to talk to her. Leaving the others.

"Mickie what is this ?" Shawn asked

"I don't know Shawn what's what ?"

"Me and you?"

"Didn't know there was a me and you?"

"Well do you want there to be a me and you?"

"You know i want that more than anything" Mickie said

Shawn wanted to get away as he saw the others staring on at them " Can we go somewhere private?" he asked

Mickie nodded her head and went away with him.

"O whats going on there she just went with him somewhere" Candice said

"Their going to go fuck what you expect"

"Eww Randy is that all you think about" Michelle said

Randy paused and thought for a moment "yep" he then looked on at Stacy and flashed her a wink only for her to turn her head

Michelle's saw Christian jogging he stopped and saw her and began to wave.

"I gotaa go i'll catch up with you all later" Michelle said before she ran off to see Christian

John saw her going off to Christian and felt a load of jealously consume him

"She's hanging out a lot with Christian" Ken said

"Their just friends" said Candice

"I wouldn't trust him"

"Why's that then Randy ?" Ken asked

"Thought you heard ?" Randy said

"No what"

"Well there was this girl called Brooke Adams he was going out with her and then he took these pics off her and videos and out them online"

"Omg" said Kristal

"Yea so just make sure Michelle is careful around him" said Randy

"I gotta go" said John he was going to find Michelle and talk with her to make sure she knew just what kind of guy he was and hopefully win her back if that didn't work he try out plan B


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for the reviews Mosvie 2k8 , Cro009 and GrafittiArtist INC. Glad you guys and anyone else whis is liking this story :)**

( - - )

Trish was pushing along her pram with Anna in looking on at her Trish was pulling funny faces at her, whilst her baby daughter cooed and laughed. Trish was so engrossed that she didn't seem to notice Mickie James coming over to her. She looked a little bit sad.

"Hey Trish" she said with half a smile her attention then turned to Anna sat in her pram "hey you"

Trish looked up from the pram to Mickie she noted her facial expression.

"Everything okay hun ?"

"Um no not really" Mickie said trying to hold back tears

"Mickie what's wrong ?"

Mickie looked up trying to make her tears go away "Um it's nothing"

"Come on lets go back to my place." Trish said

( - - )

Christian was kissing Michelle's head making her moan with pleasure. Thats when Michelle remembered what Torrie had said to her so she began to pull away from him. Christian let out a frustrated groan.

"Whats wrong?"

"Torrie said something to me today does she know?"

"No why?"

"She knows"

"So what i might of told AJ and Mike"

"Christian!" Michelle screamed

"Come on Michelle" Christian said trying to kiss Michelle again

Michelle just pushed him away.

"No! I asked to to keep this low who else knows?"

Christian groaned " I don't know"

Michelle got up off the bed and began to gather her things.

"Where are you going ?" he asked

"I'm done! I'm going" Michelle said as she began to to walk out the door

Christian went and chased after her.

"Shelly come on come back !"

"Piss off Christian !"

Christian ran after and grabbed her by the arm

"Your going to finish what you started and your going to do it now"

Michelle looked at him and knew he was serious. She tried to wriggle out of his grip but he only tightned it. Luckily for Michelle there was someone watching the whole encounter and he was about to do something about it.

"Look she said no so just back off"

"Well well if it isn't John Cena" Christian said

Michelle was actually quite happy to see John here trying to save her but he would have to do a lot more to win her back. Christian slowly began to back away from Michelle.

"Look you had your chance and you blew it" Christian said

"Look I'm not leaving without her"

Chritian turned back to Michelle and grabbed her. He grabbed a handful of her hair and shoved her towards John. John caught her in his arms.

"You want her you can have her she wasn't that good anyway got all i needed from her" Christian grinned as her walked away.

Michelle was in John's arms she felt safe but knew that she couldn't trust him and slowly began to back away.

"Thanks" she said with half a smile and she looked him in the eyes for the first time in ages

"It's okay, come on at least let me walk you home" John offered

Michelle nodded her head and folded her arms and walked with him, not another was exchanged between the two though. After a ten minute walk they were now stood outside Michelle's house.

"Well here's your stop" John said

"John thanks but you really hurt me i can't trust you again and if there's no trust there is no relationship, i really do thank you for what you did though well i'm gonna go now so i'll see you later" she said as she began to walk away to her house

"Can we at least be friends"

Michelle stopped in her tracks she thought about his offer to be friends she turned her head back around to him "Yea i guess we can"

John had wormed his way back in with Michelle but now needed some inside help and he knew just how to get it.

( - - )

Ken was looking out of his window and had just seen the whole encounter with John and Michelle.

"I think Michelle was just being civil to John" Ken said

Candice came up from the bed with the bed sheet wrapped around her and had a look at what Ken was talking about.

"Well they always have had a connection just like we do"

Candice then closed Ken's curtains, and turned his head to face her. She dropped the sheet from around her body she had a teasing look on her face which Ken just couldn't resist. He pulled her close to him his hands around her waist they then went down to cup her ass. He went into to kiss Candice how for her to back away from him all together. Candice giggled and began to get dressed.

"You can be such a tease at times" Ken said

"I know thats wahy you like me so much" she winked


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks for the reviews everyone means a lot. Decided to work on my other stroy i started last year That One night so check it out please. Anyway another chapter for you guys now enjoy :)**

It was Monday after school and it was tru out time. Cheerleading, Football, Soccer and Basketball were the man ones people were trying for.

Stacy, Candice, Mickie, Kristal and Michelle were dressed in shorts and a vest trying out for cheerleading. They were aslo looking for a new captain this year as Torrie was the previous catain. Michelle was hoping that she could be the captain, it had also been her dream t be the cheerleading captain, but if one of her friends was to get it she would be upset but supportive of her friend. The coach was a part time teacher she had long black hair and was known as Victoria.

"Right lets have a Stacy Keibler up first" She called out

Stacy was so nervous she really wanted to make it onto the squad. She took her place and the pom poms and took a deep breathe and began to perform the routine.

( - - )

Randy was doing the try outs for the football today. He was on the soccer team as well but that wasn't for another hour. With Randy being the captain of the football team he held the final decision as to who was in or out. He had so far seen everyone they needed to and were going though the shortlist.

"Right Dave Bastista ?" Randy asked he was going through the list and asking the coach for his opinion

"Yeah have him in Offensive line"

"Bobby Lashley?"

"Yeah same"

"Ken Kennedy ?"

"NO! He had an awful season last year don't want him back this year"

"Chris Jericho ?"

"Qauter back"

"O theres some new guy who tried out Ted Dibiase he moved here from Florida he's preety good in running back"

"I'll be the judge of that"

They continued to go through the list until they had made a decision on who to have on the team.

( - - )

John was the captain of the soccer team and was looking at who to include on the team. He had to report to coach Regal. He was waiting outside his office at the moment as he could hear him shouting down the phone at someone. He hung up when he saw John.

"John boy don't ever get married" he sighed

John just laughed and brushed off the comment

"Right what you got for me"

John handed out a list full of names he had thought proved well.

"Bloody hell!" Regal said "You do realise there's only 15 places on the squad"

John just shrugged his shoulders and went through the list with him

( - - )

The next morning came and everyone was gathering around the boards to see if they had made it into the sqaud. Michelle ran up to the cheerleader board and had a look at who was on the team. She read across the names :

Leyla El

Mickie James

Candice Michelle

Maria Kanellis

Melina Perez

Maryse

Kelly

Michelle McCool

Kristal Marshall

Stacy Keibler (Captain)

Michelle was pleased she had made it but was annoyed at the fact she wasn't captain but at the same time she was pleased for Stacy. Stacy screamed with delight and joy when she saw she was the captain. She was congratulated by Kristal, Mickie, Candice and Leyla.

John and Randy were sat on a bench opposite the boards.

"See they made cheerleading" John laughed "Think your little girlfriend is the captain"

Randy looked at John "Shut up!"

"O come on Randy it's obvious you've fucked her"

"Yea and"

"Well whats so special about her you've had loads of girls"

"Look just drop it John i don't have to explain jack to you"

Thats when Ken approached him and wacked him on the shoulder

"What the hell thought we was friends why am i not on the team"

"Coach Austin didn't think you were good enough what after last season"

"Yea thanks dude, but John thanks soccers good for me"

"No problem" said John

( - - )

_Fourth period English_

Trish was sat next to Stacy they were sat on a table with Dave and Randy.

"Stacy well done on making it on the team and captain" Trish said

Dave turned around "Wow you did that see Trish if she can do it you could of easily done it"

"Shut up Dave anyway i can't see you looking after Anna seeing how your on the football team"

"Yeah true you are going to bring her down to cheer for me aren't you"

"Course I'm gonna bring her down so she can cheer for her daddy"

"Good" Dave grinned as he leaned in to kiss her

"Get a room" Randy said

"Look Randy you don't understand what it's like you just swing from one girl to another the day you stop swinging is the day you'll understand mm Kay ?" Trish said

Randy looked at Stacy who quickly turned her head to avoid eye contact with him.

Thats when a new kid walked through the door. He was tall and had dirty blondish hair. He looked around to see if he could spot people he knew thats when he saw Dave and Randy wave at him.

"Who's that?" Trish whisphered to Stacy

The boy took a seat next to Dave.

"Trish, Stacy this is Ted" dave said

"Hey Ted" They both said

Ted flashed em a cheeky smile

"So how you settling in ?" Trish asked him

"Yea fine Randy's really set me up here"

"Makes a changed Randy helping anyone" Trish scSoffed

Randy was getting annoyed with Trish's attitude and decided to piss her off.

"So you nailed any yet ?"

"Nearly actually"

"Wow with who ?"

"Her" Ted said as he pointed to the blonde haired skinny girl who had just walked by their class

"Michelle!" Trish and Stacy gasped

**Sorry couldn't resist that little twist in there so could there be a little love triangle happening ? Keep reading to find out guys and let me know what your thinking so far and if i should add or change anything**


	27. Chapter 27

_Fourth Period - Algerbra_

Michelle was sat with Candice and Ken.

"So whats the big news you have to tell me?" Candice asked Michelle

"I've met someone "

"Who ?" Ken asked

"That new guy Ted Dibiase"

"What about John?" Candice asked

"Were just friends now and i really do like Ted, he's sweet and charming and super hot, but it early days and i wanna take it slow now"

"Well just as long as your sure" Ken said looking out for his cousin

( - - )

It was now lunch time. Randy, Ted, Stacy, Trish and Dave were sat around a table waiting for the others to come. Ken and Candice soon apporoached them.

"Where's Michelle ?" Trish asked

"Powedering her nose" Candice said

John came down and joined them.

"Fellas, Ladies" he said as he threw his bag at Randy and took a seat next to him.

"Throw your fucking bag at me again Cena and just see what happens"

"Hey Michelle" John greeted as he saw Michelle approache the table

"Hi" she waved at John and took a seat next to Ted, giving him a kiss on the lips. John was shocked and hurt he had thought he had won Michelle over. Was it time to move on or keep trying ? He grabbed his bag.

"I just remembered i got a detention i better go" Johgn said lowly and walked off with his head down.

As he was walking away he bumped into someone.

"Hey watch it" she complained

"O sorry" John said not bothering to loook up

"Hey John not seen you around aw you look down poor baby, how about i help make it better" she said with a flirty grin and ran her fingers over her chest.

"Um not now Maria i got a lot on my mind, think I'm going to see te nurse and go home" he said as he took her hands off his chest

"I'll come round and cure you then" Maria said and walked away giving him a wink and blowing him a kiss

( - - )

John went to the nurses office.

"Whats the problem then?" she asked

"Fever"

She put her hand to his forehead.

"Hmmm you do seem a little hot and you look a little off okay here you go." She said handing him a note to be excused

"Thank you" John said

He walked out of the nurses office. The nurses office was next to the Principles office. John walked into the waiting area and saw Torrie she gave him a little smile before she began to play with her hair.

"Hey what you doing here ?" John asked

Torrie was shocked he was talking to her, she thought she had messed their friendship up, but maybe it wasn't too late to repair it.

"Well TNA got closed down, so yeah having to come back here, Christy and AJ are coming here too, but Mike was moving to Canada anyway so me and him broke up"

"O right well have fun back here"

"I'll try" Torrie said with a sarcastic tone

"Cya round then" John said

Torrie smiled, maybe coming back here wouldn't be so bad.

( - - )

The cheeerleaders were on the feild practising their routine. They wore a typical cheerleader unifrom of the colours red and white. Stacy was showing the others a routine she had come up with. As she was doing this some of the football players walked by.

"Looking good" Randy said as he walked past her slapping her ass, he was with Chris Masters and Jericho who were laughing and wolf whistling.

"Jackass" Stacy shouted back

"What a perv" Michelle said

"He's just so gross, i can't undertsand the mind of any woman who wants him"

"Yeah...." Stacy said feeling awarkd and guilty

"Well I'd do him" Kelly said

"Kelly you'd do anything o thats right you are a slut" Kristal said

"Wanna say that again bitch" Kelly said coming up in Kristal's face

"All right you two" Stacy said trying to break them up before something started

"It's all right Kel" Melina and Maria said taking her away to one side

"I think we better call it a day, we'll finish off tomorrow" Stacy said dismissing everyone

( - - )

Stacy had stayed behind at school to finish up some work while the others left to go home. She outside her locker putting some books in, she heard voices and footsteps coming towards her, but she didn't take much notice of it. Until they started to whistle at her. Stacy turned her head to see Randy and Chris Jericho grinning and smirking at her.

She turned on her heel to walk home.

"Stacy" Randy called out

"What" she said not bothering to stop and contiuing walking

"Let me give you a ride home in my new car"

"I'd rather not"

"I don't think i made myself clear i want to go for a _ride _with you"

"Randy please not now"

"But you look so cute in that tiny little cheerleading outfit i just want you"

Stacy blushed a little bit and began to feel disgusted with herself that he had that kind of effect over her. He took her hand and led her to his car, he opened the door for her and she got in. He drove her somewhere quite and began to kiss her. Stacy didn't put up a fight and gladly accepted the kiss and allowed him to put his tongue in. She knew this was wrong but at the same time it felt right between the two of them. Randy's hand then slip up her skirt and Stacy's hand were going down his trousers. Her hands slipped through his boxers he was already growing hard and Stacy's began to rub him up and down starting of gently before going harder causing Randy to moan in her mouth. The moment was short lived when Randy's phone started going off. He pulled it out his pocket.

"Dad" he answered

"Yea okay on my way"

( - - )

Randy dropped Stacy off round the corner. Stacy walked into her house she would normally expect to see her dad sitting down in the lounge watching tv, but today he wasn't there not thinking much off it she walked up to her bedroom. As she was walking up the stairs she saw a low cut top which certainly wasn't hers. She then saw more items of clothing leading to her dads room. She slowly peeped through the door thats where she saw her dad in bed with some blonde woman who worked with him. Her name was Rena Mero (Sable) .

**Thanks for the reviews :**

Ashleymassarophan1 - (Glad you like this, and i like to spring a few surprises, so keep reading), Mosvie 2k8 (haha yeah she is, but trying to add as much drama as i can), Cro009 (Thanks glad you like this) & Jorrieprincess (haha yes i do love the drama you'll have to wait and see if something happens between the two of them)


	28. Chapter 28

Stacy stood went to her bedroom. She was in such shock at the moment she felt tears flowing down her face. Whats was happening why did it bother her so much, she knew her parents were over but she didn't expect her dad to move on so soon and hook up with a slut. She wiped away the tears from her face. She ran back downstairs and onto the street, she looked around and didn't know who to turn to, but what happened next she did now expect.

"Stacy everything okay ?" She asked

"Um yeah fine" Stacy lied as she wiped away her tears, she really didn't want to discuss her problems with her but she had no one else to turn to.

"O okay then" she said, just as she was walking off

"Actually no it's not fine"

"Come on inside" She offered

"Thanks Torrie"

( - - )

Randy walked into his house where he saw his mum and dad argueing with each other.

"Randy go upstairs" his mum said

Randy did as he was told, he knew whatever the two were arguing about must of been serious as they only argued when something wrong had happened.

"No Bob you need to start taking responsiblity" Randy's mum yelled

" I don't have to do anything you listen to me woman"

Randy could then hear a smack, he then heard footsteps coming up the stairs, he peeked his out of the door and saw him mum heading towards her bedroom he then saw his dad storm out of the house. He wasn't sure if he should or shouln't ask what that was about until he heard his mum call him. She was in her room crying and was packing her clothes into a suitcase.

"Randy grab a suitcase and pack we're not staying in the same house as that man"

"Where we gonna go what about school ?" he asked

"We'll be staying round with the Cena's"

"Whats happened mum?"

"Just go pack" his mum snapped

Randy went to his room and grabbed his suitcase and began to pack his things. Once he was done packing he gazed out the window and saw Stacy sat on Torrie's porch. Stacy was crying on Torrie's shoulder Randy became curious as to what she was crying about. Then it hit him what if Torrie knew about their secret affair, he then looke at her house and saw his dad sat in their lounge talking to Stacy's dad and then he saw Rena from his dads work place sneaking out of the side door.

"Gary Keibler you dirty dog" Randy smirked

"Randy" his mother called "Come on i want to be out of here before that bastard comes"

Randy followed his mum. They were coming out of the front door and thats when it all kicked off.

"What do you think your doing ?" Bob shouted as he came out from the Keibler's Gary ran after him "Leave it"

"I'm leaving you so you can move that new whore of your's in - Dana Hemme"

Some of the resisdents had come out onto their porches to see what the fuss was about. They were all shocked Bob Orton having an affair he always seemed like a family man, but he had been having an affair with Dana Hemme. The woman who married an elderly man for his money, she was known as a goldigger and it looked like she had chosen her new target.

Bob began to walk over to his wife Rita "Don;t you dare try and touch me" she screamed tears were falling from her eyes

"Randy come on"

"Randy boy"

Randy turned to look at his dad, he coudln't believe his dad had done this, but then Randy was no better.

"Take care of your mum"

( - - )

Michelle came out to the front she was in her pj's which consited of a pair of shorts and a tank top. She found it actually quite funny that this had happened to the Orton'sit served them right she though. She then looked around everywhere and her face turned to thunder when she saw Stacy and Torrie talking to one another. Michelle marched over to Torrie's porch.

"Stacy what the hell are you doing ?"

"Michelle don;t start"

"Don't be pathetic will you Stacy was upset and i just so happened to be there for her"

"Well if she had a problem she should of come to me"

"Michelle you have your own dramas to deal with and you probably would of just started talking about yourself"

"Whats that mean to mean ?"

"I think Stacy is trying to say your self-obsessed and at the moment it's all about Michelle and everyone as to listen to your shit and your problems"

"Screw you Bitch" Michelle screamed and grabbed Torrie's hair Stacy tried to stop them fighting and was relived when she saw help come in the form of Candice and Mickie

"Hey hey hey whats going on here ?" Mickie said trying to seperate the two girls

"She started it" Michelle screamed

"She's the one who grabbed my hair" Torrie yelled

Michelle turned around she didn't need to use violence to hurt Torrie she could just use words.

"You know what Torrie your just nothing but a little whore maybe we should call you Whorrie the whore who sleeps with other people's boyfriends"

Torrie laughed was that all she had "Yeah might try and do the same with that new guy i saw you with earlier gotta tell you who's now as nice as John but i deffo would"

Michelle was fuming she was about to go swing for her but Candice and Mickie stopped her.

"This isn't over Torrie"

Stacy was shaking her head great even more problems she thought.

**haha yea even more drama :)**

**Thanks for the reviews you guys it means a lot and i love having feedback knowing what you think and if you want anything different **

Cro009 - You'll just have to wait and see if a little bit of Jorrie comes out, GraffitiArtistINC - Michelle and Ted was something i came up with cus i was too lazy to think of something else but i've thought of someone else to pair her up with who you'll just have to read and find out but the way it happens will be messy, Ashleymassarophan - Thank you glad you like it will try to update soon until then keep reading and check out some of my other stories :)


	29. Chapter 29

Stacy sat on her bed later that night she couldn't beleive the events that had just unfolded. She hadn;t heard of her mum since her and her dad had spilt so she should be happy that her dad has moved on but she just wasn't happy with it. Also she was annoyed with the whole Michelle and Torrie. They used to be such good friends and that had now all gone over one guy she liked Torrie and wanted to be friends with her but knew she couldn't as long as Michelle had her way. She was so engrossed in her thoughts it wasn't until she heard the tune of Love Sex & Magic begin to play she snapped out of her thought. She looked across at her dresser and saw her phone vibrate. She picked it up and saw she had a text.

Randy : Mind if i come over i just need someone to talk to

Stacy felt a little sorry for him and was a bit surprised that he wanted to talk to her, she would of though he would of left her alone.

Stacy : Sure

Randy didn't text her back so she justed waited for him. While she was waiting she changed into her pyjamas a yellow tank top and grey bottoms. It was a bit chilly so she went and got a pink sweater to wear on top. She was making her way make to her bed when she heard something tap on her window. She looked and saw Randy, she went over to open her window and let him in.

"How you coping ?" Stacy asked

"I'm okay just pissed off"

"Well i would be too"

"Thats why i wanted to see you, cus you know what it's like"

"Well it gets better in time"

Randy smiled and sat down on Stacy's bed.

Stacy was shocked he smiled. It wasn't a smirk or a grin it was a warm smile.

Stacy went and cuddeled up next to him.

"Mind if i stay the night ?" Randy asked " I just don't want to face my mum"

"What will you tell her"

"That i stayed round Chris Jericho's or Masters or someone's"

"John ?"

"He's got my back"

Stacy looked at Randy, he already had his eyes shut and was falling asleep. She lay her head on his chest and fell asleep on top of him.

( - - )

Michelle was walking the streets she needed to cool off after her encounter with Torrie. She couldn't believe Stacy was talking to Torrie after everything Torrie had done to her and the fact that Candice and everyone didn't seem to care made her paranoid what if they all perferred Torrie over her. As she was walking she bumped into someone.

"Watch it" he said he looked up at Michelle "O my bad"

"It's okay"

"Whats up with you" the blonde boy said as he brought the cigratte he was smoking up to his lips

"Everything" she whined

"here" he said offering her a cigarette, Michelle had never smoked but decided to give it a go today as it supposdly helped deal with stress

Michelle brought the cigarette to her lips and Chris handed her a lighter, she pulled back the cap of the lighter and brought the flame to the bottom and lit it. She breathed in the toxic fumes and breathed out.

"You know there's more than cigarette's" Chris suggested

"What you mean drugs" Michelle was shocked she had never thought about doing drugs

"Well yeah but someone like you would never think about doing that"

"What you mean someone like me"

"Well you know your a bit stuck up, snobby and it's always got to be about you"

Michelle was shocked no one had ever been so straight with her, she was speechless, but wanted to prove Chris that he was wrong about her "I'll prove you wrong what you got ?"

Chris was now shocked but it quickly turned into a smirk maybe he could have some fun here.

( - - )

**Sorry this chapters short im kinda suffering a writers block with this story which is a shame as a lot of people like this one, but hopefully it will be gone soon.**

**So overall what do you think about the new problem with Michelle ? and has Randy possibly changed ?**

**Thanks for your reviews - AshleyMassarophan1, Cro009, GrafittiArtist INC & Mosvie 2K8 appreciate it loads :)**


	30. Chapter 30

The next day Michelle woke with a spillting headache she looked around she didn't even knowwhere she was. She then began to think about last nights events but nothing came into her head, it was like a blackout.

"Morning " a voice said coming from the door

It was Chris and he was wearing nothing but a towel. Michelle's eyes fell on his toned and tanned body she had never actually looked at Chris is this way as she though he was nothing but a player. Her head started hurting some more now she began to rub the temples of her head.

"What happened ?" she asked him

"O we had a lot of fun"

Michelle's head hit the pillow again it was then she realised she had nothing on and had just Chris's bed sheets wrapped around her body. She felt sick she had just slept with Chris and couldn't remember anything.

"Yeah you were pretty drunk and high guess you did prove me wrong"

Michelle rose from the bed with the sheet still wrapped around her body and started to gather her clothes. Chris watched her.

"You can change in front of me it's nothing that i haven't already seen" Chris smirked

Michelle turned her back to him and slid on her pink thong and the black skirt she was wearing she searched for her bra but couldn't find it so just quickly put on her top. She walked towards the door and stopped and looked at Chris.

"This was a mistake it'll never ever happen again" Michelle said and turned on her heel and walked down the stairs

"You say that now but it will" Chris shouted down at her

( - - )

The following Monday at school Michelle saw Ted waiting for her at the school gates.

"Hey" he greeted and pulled her in for a hug

"Hi"

"Where was you at the weekend i tried calling you ?"

"Yeah i was busy sorry"

Michelle saw Chris walk by her giving her a wink.

"Um i have to go Ted i'll se you later"

Michelle followed Chris he stopped to open his locker. Michelle walked over to him and slammed his locker shut.

"You haven't told anyone have you ?"

"Told anyone what"

"You know what"

"O about how you slept with me after doing drugs no not yet i was thinking about annoucing it to everyone, i'll break the news to your boyfriend Ted first"

"Don't you dare"

"Okay okay if i don't tell what do i get"

"What do you want money is this whats this is about cus i can get you money"

"Nope don't care about money"

"Then what"

"You"

"me ?"

"Yep you gotta give it to me whenever i ask"

"No way i have a boyfriend"

"Then dump him"

"So your saying i have to dump Ted and sleep with you"

Chris thought about it for a minute "Yeah"

"Your a sick bastard"

"I'll take that as a yes then shall i don't want your reputation to be ruined do you"

"Screw you !"

Michelle was walking towards her locker when she bumped into someone.

"Watch where your" she then saw who it was

"Torrie what the hell are you doing here "

"O hi Michelle nice to see you too, i'm back here after TNA closed down, so your gonna have to put up with me a whole lot more."

Michelle was in shock she coudln't believe it.

"It's okay you never know we might become friends again" Torrie smirked and walked off

Michelle was now fuming what else could go wrong. She reached her locker where she saw Stacy waiting for her.

"Michelle you were so out of order the other night it's not up to you who i can and can't be friends with just because you have a probelm with Torrie doesn't mean i do"

Michelle groaned she really didn't need this right now.

"You know what just let me know when you lose the whole bitchy attitude it really isn't good"

Michelle banged her head against her locker this was going to be a long morning she thought.

Michelle walked to first lesson by herself she had Maths where she only had Mickie for company. Mickie was already sat in her seat and Michelle took a seat next to her. Mickie could tell something was wrong from the way Michelle slammed her books on the table and flung her bag on the floor.

"Whats the matter ?"

"Everything i hate my life"

"Whats happened urgh Torrie Wilson thats what "

"Whats she done"

"Ruined my life"

"Michelle sweetie you need to let go of all that anger you hold for what happened between her and John. Look what it's doing to you"

Michelle wiped away a tear that had formed she knew Mickie was right and she should let go but she just coulnd't.

"Thanks Mickie" She said with a small smile

"Come on you'll be fine" Mickie said giving her a hug

( - - )

**Sorry it was all about Michelle here will try to focus on the others in the later chapters. My writers block has cleared up a little bit now so hopefully will be update more :) Thanks for the reviews : **Ashleymassarophan, GraffitiArtistINC, Mosvie 2k8 & Cro009.


	31. Chapter 31

Stacy was in french with Trish they were also joined by Torrie and Christy who were knew in the class.

"So you said that to her ?" Torrie was asking Stacy about what she had said to Michelle

"Like im know im new here and everything but this Michelle's sounds a bit of a bitch"

"She's not that bad it's just after the whole John thing" Trish said darting a look at Torrie

"Yes i admit that was my fault but i've moved on and she needs to do the same"

As they were talking Melina and Kelly walked in to the class.

"Well if it isn't Whorrie and a new lil slut"

Christy was deeply offeneded how dare they diss her without even knowing her.

"So you two must be the sad little bitches of this school then"

"O and their sluts" Torrie added

"Done just about every guy in school" Trish also listed

"Well at least i've heard of protection" Melina snapped

"O thats why you had an STI ?"

Melina huffed and snapped her fingers ordering Kelly to follow her.

"Thats Melina the bitch and slut of the school" Torrie was explaining to Christy

"And Kelly and Maria are her little right hand girls"

"O right wow this school seems fun" Christy said

Stacy laughed "Yeah thats how i felt"

"Make sure AJ stays away from them" Torrie said

"Theres not one guy in the school they haven't done or tried to" Stacy said

"They've been around so mcuh that Randy won't even touch them" Trish added

"Who's Randy ?"

"Only just the biggest player in the school" Trish said

"Yeah but i've heard he's clamed down a bit must of found some sad desperate girl"

Stacy held her head low and tried to concentrate on the work, she hated hearing them bitch about Randy.

"Or he's moved onto another school"

( - - )

Afterschool Torrie, Christy, Stacy and Trish were walking back to Al's diner.

"Has Dawn had the baby yet ?" Trish added

"She's overdue" Torrie laughed

"O right i heard the best thing to do was jump up and down" Christy said

"No trust me Dawn jumping up and down is so not a good site with all the weight she carrying"

"What did you do Trish?" Stacy asked

"Well mine was right on track was so hard though felt like someone was ripping you open but it's worth it" Trish beamed

Meanwhile outside the school gates Candice had been waiting for Michelle the past five minutes.

"Finally come on were going to Al's"

"What if Torrie's there"

"So big deal"

Michelle then saw Chris walking towards her. "Yeah okay i'll come then"

"HOws you and Ted"

"Um to be honest i don't feel a connection or anything between the two of us so im thinking of ending it"

"Aw thats a shame but o well to be honest i think you need a break from men"

"Yeah me too"

( - - )

Later that night Torrie had been asked by her dad to help out around the diner as he was going to take Michelle to the hospital. She was just closng it up. When she someone walked in.

"Excuse me were closed" she shouted at Santino

Santino went to school with Torrie he had always creeped her out and bit as well as many other girls at school.

"I just want a quick drink"

"No now get out"

"Okay i lied i didn't want a drink i want you"

"Well i really don't want you now can you just go away" Torrie said trying to push him out the door

But it was no use he was too strong for her. He held onto her arm and stared at her face.

"Your so beautfil Torrie"

"Get the fuck off me" Torrie screamed at him

"You want me to fuck you" Okay he said with a sly grin

Torrie then heard him pull down his zipper she was praying for someone to just walk by and help her. Luckily enough for her, that prayer was answered.

"Get the fuck off her you creep" He shouted and pulled Santino of Torrie and punched him in the face.

Torrie looked up and saw John. She ran up to him and hugged him.

"John" she cried into him

"Shhh it's okay Torrie i won't let him hurt or even come near you again" John said as he patted her back

"Come on I'll take you home"

"Sure let me just go get my purse" Torrie leaned over the counter and swicthed of the lights.

John was waiting in his car for Torrie. However looking on in the background was Michelle. She felt anger and jealousy consume her, she couldn't think straight and needed something to help her. She went for a walk and was now stood standing face to face with him.

"I need some more"

"I knew you'd come back" he said with a grin as he cupped her ass and kissed her "Come on lets go back to mine"

"Just give me anything Chris"

**Thanks for the reviews Ashleymassarophan1, Cro009 & Mosvie 2k8**

**Sorry I;m being really lazy with this stroy im starting to run out of ideas for this stroy so i think I'll have to leave this one for the time being until i think up of some ideas for it. And im really sorry for everyone who loves it, but i'll still be working on my other stories. SO check them out :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Thanks so much for the reviews GraffitiArtistINC, Cro009, Mosvie 2K8 & Ashleymassarophan means a lot to me. Today I'm going to try and update about 4 fics so please check them out and I'm also thinking of re-doing one of my fics evolution but can't decide who to have as the main character so if anyone has any ideas. I'm struggling a bit with this stroy at the moment if anyone has an ideas as to what to do please let me know really would appriciate it :) Anyway lets get on with this.**

"Michelle i don't understand i thought me and you were good" Ted asked confused

"Ted I'm just not ready for a relationship at the moment your a great guy and you'll find someone else but until then i hope we can be friends"

Ted smiled a little even though deep down he was gutted, he really thought him and Michelle had something but clearly they didn't.

"Anyway I'll see you around Ted told Candice I'd meet up with her so yeah um bye"

Ted looked on as Michelle walked off. Walking to his locker he saw John.

"Hey man"

"Ted sup ?"

"Michelle just dumped me so not all that good"

"O right well thats loads more girls in the school"

"Suppose so"

"Right were having a boys night tonight everyone round mine"

"Sounds good"

( - - )

Candice and Michelle were looking through some brouchers of colleges.

"I still can't believe were leaving" Candice said

"I know but college will be a lot more better don't ya think"

"O yeah which are you interested in ?"

"I'm not too sure to be honest Cands I don't even know what i want to study"

"Same Ken wants to go to Springfield which is like an hours drive from here and study engineering"

"O yeah Ken loves that kind of stuff and least he knows what to do so you going with him ?"

"Don't know yet"

Michelle saw Candice was upset and knew something was troubling her.

"Whats wrong ?"

"Well what if when we go college we both don't have time for each other and then fall out of love or we could meet someone new"

"Well thats just the risk your going to have to take"

"I guess so" Candice saw 3 other blondes approach them

"Um Shell you going or staying ?"

"I'll stay i need to sort this out"

Stacy, Trish and Torrie came and sat down at the same table. There was a weery slience for a few minutes.

Michelle decided to make the first move.

"You guys I'm really really sorry about the way I've been acting I've been such a bitch and i can;t even believe it"

"Well thats true" Trish said taking a sip from a juice and playing with the straw

"And Stacy I'm sorry for making you choice between me and Torrie it's up to you who your friends with and Torrie I'm sorry for the way i treated you it wasn't just your fault it was John's too"

Torrie smiled and came over and gave her a hug. Trish and Stacy came and did the same.

"It's okay we forgive you"

For the first time in ages Michelle actually gave a smile and was feeling happy about herself. However the moment would be short lived when a certain person walked past her.

"I gotta go sort some business out I'll see you later though yeah"

( - - )

Randy was in his last class of the day Chemistry he was sat by himself today as his lab partner and friend Chris Jericho had decided to bunk off the lesson. He was bored of listening to the teacher Mr Smith go on so he took out his phone and began to look through his pictures. The first one he came across was one of all his family including his two brothers Ben and Luke a little smile came across Randy's face this was taken two years ago at christmas. Luke and Ben didn't yet know that Randy's parents were seperated as his mum didn't want to worry them while they was away at college. Sometimes Randy really did miss them even though they wold fight and argue amongst each other they would all have each others backs if something was to happen. He continued looking through them most were of his family, which made him a little sad knowing that they would have anymore moments like this. Then he came across one of a certain blonde bombshell. He stared at the screen for a least two minutes and stroked it. He could still remember when this was taken.

_"Randy have you seen my skirt" Stacy asked_

_The two of them had just finshed having sex and now Stacy was in a rush to get back hom before her dad got there._

_"No you don't need it you look better without it"_

_"Randy" she whined pouting her lips together_

_Randy got up from the bed and wrapped his arms around Stacy's waist and placed kisses along her jawline_

_"Randy stop" Stacy giggled_

_Stacy saw her skirt under Randy's bed. Randy then took her picture of her putting it on._

_"No don't take a photo of me i look a mess"_

_Randy took another one of her this time she was coming towards and was pointing her finger at him warning him to stop._

Randy was quickly brought back to reality with the sound of the bell and made a dash towards the door however what he did not realise was that a certain someone had seen the picture he had of Stacy and they planned on using this to their advantage.

"Well well Stacy Keibler and Randy Orton who would of thought it" They said

( - - )


	33. Chapter 33

John and Randy had managed to get the house to themselves for once after trying to persuade their mums to go to a spa getaway weekend.

"Got the drinks ?" Randy asked

"O yeah"

"Good thats all we'll need cus Jonny boy we are going to get wasted"

"And best thing is it's going to be a girl free zone"

"It is " Randy said shocked

"Yeah why you havn;t been inviting them have you ?"

"No but how am i gonna get laid"

"Well at the moment you seem to be getting it from one girl so what does it matter"

Randy looked up at John and instantly knew that John knew sometime about him and Stacy. He cocked his eyebrow up at him challenging him.

"I know it's Stacy i don't know why you two just don't come out"

"Because I got a rep to love up to and she wants to keep her friends by keeping it quiet it works out great for us so leave it and drop it"

"Yeah but Randy"

"John leave it you didn't hear me saying anything when you cheated on Michelle with Torrie"

John nodded his head and thought it would be best to leave Randy alone.

"So who else is coming tonight ?"

"Cody, Ted, Chris, Ken, Masters just a few of the boys"

"Okay then what about Dave and Montel ?"

"Spending time with their girls"

( - - )

"I told you i don't want no more so just leave me alone I'm not going to waste my life like you" Michelle screamed

"You may not want anything Shell but you know you want me"

"I don't want you and you can't blackmail me as me and Ted are over"

"Okay but how would your friends feel if they found out"

"Well .... they would er um"

"Exactly now John's having a party tonight stay up and I'll be paying you a visit"

Michelle glared at him "Screw you Chris"

"O save that till later yeah baby" Chris winked and walked away

( - - )

"Stacy" Her dad yelled

"Yeah dad I'm in my room"

"Well could you just come down for a minute i need to talk to you"

Stacy made her way down the stairs and saw her dad and his new blonde girlfriend Rena. Stacy sat on the couch opposite them.

"As you know I've been seing Rena" he said as he took her hand

"Yes" Stacy sighed

"Well i want her to come and live here with us, if thats okay with you ?"

Deep down Stacy was upset that her parents were never getting back together, she hand't even spoken a word to her mum since she left, but at the same time she knew her dad was happy.

"Sure why not" Stacy smiled "I'm just going to go back upstairs finish some homework"

"Erm Stacy" Rena called "Maybe tomorrow me and you could have a bit of girl time get to know each other better by shopping ?"

"Okay then" Stacy said and walked up

Once in her room the smile that Stacy had forced upon herself was gone and tears streamed down her face. Reaching over to grab her phone she text someone.

_Hey you busy ? Really could do with someone to talk to x_

( - - )

Ken, Dave, Chris, Cody, Ted and Chris Masters had arrived at John's.

"Call this a party" Masters sneered

"Shut up not having a big thing" John retorted

"It's fine don't feel like having a big party just a few beers to get drunk with my buds" Ted said

"I'll second that" Randy said and walked over and picked up a pair six packs

"So you and Michelle didn't last long ?" Dave asked Ted

"Nope to be honest she was never all there in the first place i think she was still in love with you John"

John felt guilty as he didn't have any feelings for her now, of course he cared for her but things would never be the same between them.

"And then past few days she's been like all over the place i don't know whats up with her"

Chris chuckled to himself.

"You know something ?" John asked him

"No it's just i don't know she's hot and everything just...."

"Bit too much" Randy said finishing his sentence

"Well thats one girl I'm never doing again " Ted stated

"Just play around Ted" Chris said

"I'd rather not be a manwhore thanks Jericho"

"You bore me and Jericho here go sneaking into partys trying to nail any bit of pussy we can find" Masters said

"Nice" Dave said unimpressed

"Well it's better when you don't have a family"

Dave took Master's comment on the chin and laughed it off.

"How is it being a dad i bet you was well scared" Cody asked

"Well when Trish first told me i was like o shit what the fuck am i gonna do, but then i thought i love her and i want to be with her, this is my baby i'll stick around and be there for her, but little Anna is the most beautiful thing thats ever happened to me"

"Until she gets older and startes giving you some attitude"

"Well got a long way to go"

Randy's phone started to beep and go off, he pulled it our of his pocket to see who had texted him. It was Stacy.

"Um just popping out got a call to make"

"Who's he talking to ?" Cody asked

"I don't know but he hasn't been coming out with us recently you think he's found someone ?" Chris asked

"Well after everything that happened with his mum and dad i think he's just taking it easy for a bit"

"Spose so" Chris said

"So okay okay lets try and fix Ted up with another girl " Ken said

"Maria" Cody suggested

"No" Ted said disgusted "Been hearing lot of things about her and their not good"

"She's not that bad" Masters said

"Yeah well you would say that seeing how she spreads her legs for you everytime" Dave said

"Well yeah other than that she's just annoying"

"Melina ?"

"God no she's such a bitch "

"O no she's something else Melina is" Masters said

"Is their anybody you ain't slept with Masters" Ken asked

"A few but their the ones that are off limits like your girls"

"Nice to know but what about Stacy or Torrie ?" Cody asked

"Well there are nice but i don't know just something about them, like Stacy she's too nice and Torrie is just too fiesty actually thats how i like them might give her a crack" Masters grinned

John felt a rage of jealousy go through him when Master's had mentioned Torrie. Which know led him to ask himself did he like Torrie ?

"Hey Ted why don't you have a go with Stacy ?" Jerihco asked

"Hmm why not " Ted thought

( - - )

Thank you so much for the reviews :

Jorrieprincess, Mosvie 2k8, Ashleymassarophan, Cro009 and GrafittiArtistINC

Sorry it's taken me a while to update this fic, but hope you enjoyed it please please please review as i need feedback :)


	34. Chapter 34

Randy rang Stacy. She instantly picked up.

"Whats wrong Stace ?"

Randy heard Stacy sob on the other end "Just my dad's asked his new girlfriend to move in with us I'm happy for him but i don't know Randy"

"Shh" Randy said "Right I'm coming over to see you I'll be over in five" Randy said as he shut down his phone

Randy walked back inside and all eyes were fixed on him.

"So who was that ?" Chris Masters asked with a grin

"That would be my girl for tonight" Randy smirked

"Who is she ?" Jericho asked

"No one you know, so bye boys" Randy said and walked out the door

"He's definitely found someone" Masters said

"Nah it's Randy anyway I'm off to do what he's doing" Jericho said as he walked out of John's house

"Wow great party Cena" Masters said sarcastically as he took a swig from his can

"Guess we could go out " John suggested

"Now your talking" Masters said

"You coming Dave ?" John asked

"I'll give it a miss"

"What about you two ?" John asked Ted and Ken

"Why not"

( - - )

Stacy opened her bedroom window and allowed Randy in. She hugged him straight away and sobbed into his chest. Randy rubbed her back and led her onto the bed.

"Stace don't get so worked up about it yeah" He took her face into his hands

Stacy stopped crying and looked at his face she then looked down at his lips and leaned in towards him and pressed her lips gently against his. Randy lay her down on the bed and placed himself on top of her. Stacy wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes normally she felt lust looking at him but this time it felt different. That's when it hit her she was in love with Randy Orton, but didn't want to tell him as she was scared she would lose him.

"What ?" Randy asked

"Nothing" Stacy smiled and pulled him for a deep passionate kiss

( - - )

Michelle was sat on her bed reading Twilight she was so engrossed in the book she didn't notice anyone had come into her room.

"Ahem" he coughed

Michelle jumped and her book fell on the floor. Looking up at at who it was she growled.

"What!" she snapped

"You know what"

"Chris fuck off !"

Chris smirked and noted what she was wearing she wore nothing but a night shirt. "I think you should take that shirt off"

"No you can't make me"

Chris walked over towards her and pinned her onto the bed "Can't I"

"Michelle I'm sick and tired of you pretending to be a good girl when really" he leaned in and kissed her but as soon as he did he pulled away "Your just like me"

Michelle pushed him off her "I'm nothing like you"

"You are and you know it" Chris grinned as he knelt over her and took the bottom of her shirt off "Now just stop it and lets get this over with"

Michelle swallowed the hard lump in her throat down, her mind and her heart were telling her no, but her body wanted him so much. She surprised herself and him when she flipped him over and began to passionately kiss him.

( - - )

Dave was walking back to his house he took out his house key from him pocket and looked across at Trish's house. He saw her bedroom light was still on, he picked up a stone from her front garden and threw it at her window. Trish walked over annoyed but a smile soon formed when she saw her boyfriend and the father of her child. She ran down her house stairs and opened the door up for Dave and sneaked him up to her bedroom. Dave walked over to the cot where Anna was and smiled when he saw her sleeping.

"She keeps changing everyday" Dave smiled

"Mhm" Trish said as she went back to her place on the bed and read a brochure

"Whats that ?" Dave asked as he made his way over to her

"Nothing" Trish said trying to hide it

Dave was too quick for her and managed to take it from her. He had a puzzled look on his face. Trish bit her lip as she was unsure how he would react.

"College ? Thought you said you didn't want to go ?"

"I know but Dave I'll be going local so i can still be with Anna, i just want a better life for the three of us"

"Trish i can provide for us all"

Trish got up from her bed and placed her arms around Dave's chest. "I know you can but i can look after myself i don't want to live off you all the time"

Dave wasn't happy that Trish wanted to go college the two had spoke about how she was going to find a job and look after Anna while he went to college. "Well lets just see what happens"

( - - )

John, Ted, Chris Masters and Ken made were out in a club downtown. The club was incredible, from the music, to the girl, to the happy hour.

"John now this is a party" Chris Masters said as he scanned the place for his conquest of the night

"See anyone that catches your eye ?" Ted asked

"No not yet but i do want a drink right now" Chris said

The four went over to the bar. Chris then saw four girls sat at the bar he couldn't see their faces but from the back of the head he could tell would be worth buying a drink for.

He called the barman over "Hey four Budweiser's here and whatever they want" he said pointing to the girls

The boys finally received their drinks as did the four girls. They looked over and raised their drinks. However the boys were in shock when they saw who the girls were.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews - Mosvie 2k8, Ashleymassarophan1, Jorrieprincess, Cro009 and GraffitiArtistINC.

Please continue to review means alot to be as i thrive on them and makes more determined to update quicker.

Also done a new fic today Love Game. Decided to try out new different main characters Kelly Kelly and Maryse so check that out and review please.


	35. Chapter 35

It was the next morning Torrie woke up in her bedroom she tossed over to her left side where there was a big shock.

"What the fuck" she screamed as she jumped out of her bed and put on her blue silk dressing robe

"Torrie chill out girl anyone would think you've never had sex before"

"OMG we didn't, please tell me we didn't"

"O yeah we did it alright" the boy smirked

"Just don't tell anyone please"

"And why would i want to do that my getting you i can boast about this all week long"

"What if i say I'll do this again with you will you keep quite"

He shrugged his shoulders "Might do"

Torrie groaned in frustration "Whatever i want you out of here by the time I've got back from my shower"

( - - )

Mickie was sat in Al's waiting for her friends to show up she then saw Ken and Candice walk in hand in hand.

"Mickie" Candice waved and went over to join her Ken however seemed less than impressed to see her and Mickie felt the same about him

"I'll be back in two secs just need to powder my nose" she said leaving Ken and Mickie alone together

"Ken" she greeted

"Mickie" there was a long pause

"Ken what happened last night didn't mean anything i we was both drunk so . . . i can it be our little secret"

Ken nodded his head "I'm over it already anyway"

Candice came back and joined them giving Ken a kiss on the cheek, Mickie looked on at them and couldn't help feeling a little jealous. Maybe last night did mean something to her.

( - - )

Christy called on Torrie the two of them were going shopping today.

"Hey you where did you disappear to last night you left me and Maryse alone with Ted and John but then we met up with Layla"

"I um wasn't feeling too well and knew what you guys would be like" Torrie lied

"Phew thank god we thought Chris Masters had his way with you cus Torrie the way you was knocking them back anyone would of taken advantage of you in that state"

Torrie laughed nervously she then heard her phone go off sher had received a text of Stacy.

Sorry can't come having to go out with dad's gf :( x

"What no" Torrie moaned

"What is it?" Christy asked

"Stacy can't come she's got to go out with her dad's girlfriend"

"O well do you wanna ask John to come instead cus then he can drive us?" Christy suggested

Torrie thought about it "Yeah sure why not"

( - - )

Chris walked into the cafe with Cody, Chris Masters and John they then saw Ken, who immediately left Mickie and Candice to go and join him.

"Thank you i thought i was gong to die over there they just kept talking about shoes"

"Well at least Mickie was talking about anything else hey Ken" Masters grinned

Ken shot him threatening glance.

"Cody why didn't you come?" John asked

"Had other things to do?" He replied

"Like?" Jericho enquired

"Like stuff that doesn't concern you"

John's phone started to ring "Hey, what now..... um not really........ okay sure i'll see you in ten"

"You got plans?" Masters asked

"Yeah i have now driving two girls around shopping"

Chris Masters laughed "And who would that be?"

"Torrie and Christy"

"Christy hey" Ken grinned you hit it off with her last night

"Dude now she has a guy in her life"

"I heard they broke up" Cody said

"Well no I'm not looking for a relationship right now"

"Hey John need another guy to come with you?" Master's asked

"Well yeah but i don't think the girls will approve"

"I'll be on my best behaviour"

"Come on then" John said

( - - )

Stacy was sat in Starbucks with Rena.

"Stacy are you sure your okay about me and your dad?"

Stacy looked up from her hot chocolate to the blonde. "Yeah it's just you know him and mum were together for a while it's going to take me a while to get used to someone new"

"Ah i see maybe me and Garry are moving a little too quickly then"

"No" Stacy sighed "It's not you it's the situation"

"You miss your mum?"

Stacy nodded her head.

"Well i'm not trying to replace her"

"Well i didn't say you was"

"Can we just start again?" Rena asked

Stacy nodded her head "Sure okay"

Rena smiled "Okay well how about whatever you want is on me?"

"No you really don't have to"

"I'm not taking no for an answer"

"Fine" Stacy said

( - - )

John was sat outside Torrie's house in his car with Chris Masters in the front seat. He beeped on his horn. Torrie and Christy came out both wearing skinny jeans and similar styled coats except Torrie's was red and Christy's was black. Torrie's face suddenly dropped when she saw Chris Masters.

"Why's John brought him?"

"I don't know but he won't try anything with John around"

"True" Torrie said as her and Christy entered the car.

* * *

Hey guys I'm so sorry this has taken me so long to update and I'm sorry about this i did kind of rush it but I'll make up for it in the next few chapters. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed means a lot. Hopefully should have this fic finished soon not too sure if i should do a sequel or not though.


	36. Chapter 36

Torrie and Christy walked around the mall with John Cena and Chris Masters. However for Torrie this was one of the most uncomfortable moments of her life. She could feel Chris Masters staring at her, making her shiver. She needed to quickly get away from him.

"I'm just going to pop to the ladies, Christy can you come with me?"

Christy nodded her head and followed her. The red head had noticed that Torrie wasn't her usual bubbly self.

"Torrie hun is everything okay?"

Torrie nodded her head as she splashed some cold water on her face "Just not feeling to well"

"You do look a little run down, why don't we just go home?"

"No Christy you, John and Chris stay I'll just head home myself"

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I'll get my dad to" Torrie was cut off by her phone ringing "Hey dad … you are… no that's…okay I'll be right outside" The blond turned her attention back to Christy "That was my dad Dawn's gone into labour"

"Torrie wow your gonna be a big sis" Christy said as she hugged her friend

"I know" Torrie smiled and hugged her friend back

x-x-x-x-x

Stacy and Rena had arrived home at last.

"Rena you really shouldn't of done this, I feel bad now"

"No I wanted to and after everything you deserve a bit of spoiling"

Stacy smiled at her "Well thank you"

Stacy then surprised her self more as she went to hug her. She then took all her bags and went into her room. She laid them down on the floor and walked over to the window. Looking out she saw Randy mowing the lawn topless. She licked her lips at the sight before her. She reached for her phone to call him. Looking back out the window, Randy had stopped the lawn mower and answered his phone. Stacy's heart nearly skipped a beat when she noticed him smile at seeing her name on the caller ID.

"Hey" he answered

"Looking good" Stacy replied

Randy looked up at her bedroom window.

"So how's your day been?"

"Not too bad, Rena took me shopping and brought me tons of clothes"

"So I'm guessing you like her now?"

"A bit more than before, so what about you, what have you been doing?"

"Dad asked me to come round and offered to pay me if I mowed his lawn for him"

Stacy looked around the street, when she saw Candice heading towards her house. Backing away from the window she continued her conversation with Randy.

"Candice is coming"

"Okay I get it, if I'm free tonight how about I text you and we meet up"

"Sounds good" Stacy smiled "So I'll see ya around then"

"Stacy" she heard her dad call. Stacy ended the call to Randy and made her way down the stairs, where she saw Candice stood at the bottom.

"Hey Stace" she greeted

"Candice what's up?" Stacy asked as she led Candice back up the stairs to her room

"O nothing just wondering if you would like to come out with us tonight?"

Stacy opened her bedroom door and sat on her bed as did Candice.

"And by us you mean?"

Candice paused for a moment unsure whether to tell Stacy the truth to lie to her.

"Me, Ken, Ted" she saw Stacy wasn't impressed "And maybe a few others?" she added hoping that might get her on board

Stacy sighed "What time and where?"

"Just come to my place"

"But how will I know what to wear?"

"Bring some clothes and you can change round mine" Candice smiled hoping Stacy would agree

Stacy didn't really want to go out, but it was better than being in and if there were others going then maybe Randy would be there.

"Sure okay why not" Stacy said

Candice grinned as she walked away. Just what was she planning?

x-x-x-x-x

Later that night, Torrie had just arrived back from the hospital with her father. Dawn had given birth to a boy giving Al the son he had desired, Torrie a little brother and making her a big sister. Her father was just dropping Torrie off home and collecting a few things to take back to Dawn, whose bedside he would be spending the night by.

"Torrie you sure your going to be okay alone I can get someone to look after you?" Her dad asked

"Dad I'm seventeen years old not seven" she said offended "I'll be fine go to Dawn and give my little brother a kiss from me"

She walked up to her dad hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. She waited for her dad to leave and saw him out of the house. As he entered the car, Torrie waved goodbye to him. However what she didn't notice was someone looking on at her, with a huge grin on their face. As her father drove away she walked back into her house, shutting the door behind her and locking it. She made her way into the kitchen when she heard a knock at the door, walking back she opened the front door.

"What did you forget?" she asked thinking it would be her dad. When she saw who it was she was speechless "Leave me the hell alone" she yelled as she tried to shut the door.

"No because if I were you I'd do as I say." He said as he put his front in the way of the door, preventing Torrie from shutting it. "Or else I'll tell John about my time here last night"

Torrie sighed. She was defeated, she did not want anyone to find out, especially John. "Okay Chris you win" she said

"Good, now get up them stairs and into your bedroom"

x-x-x-x-x

Stacy was round Candice's house getting ready for tonight. They were going to the cinemas to watch the new Avatar film in 3D.

"Candice that's a little much for going to the movies" Stacy said referring to the amount of make up she had on.

"I know but my face is full of spots at the moment, not a good look"

Stacy put a waist belt completing her outfit, which was a pair of skinny jeans, a black and white stripy top and black pumps. Candice wore a pair of ¾ white jeans with a purple and black chequered top, complete with silver sandals. The two heard a beep come from outside the house. Candice walked over to the window, where she saw Ken and Ted sat in his car.

"Ken's here come on Stace" Candice said as she grabbed her and Stacy's bags. Candice sat in the passenger's seat, whilst Stacy and Ted were sat in the back.

"So were meeting everyone else there then?" Stacy asked

"Um no not everyone could come" Candice said

"Looks like it's just us four" Ted said

Stacy looked across at Ted, forcing a smile. Why did she have a feeling she was being set up.

* * *

Thank you for those who reviewed, it means a lot and this is by far one of my most loved fics. I've finally planned out what I'm going to do with this fic now, and how's it going to end. But when i'll update it i'm not too sure, so please bare with me guys.

I've also done a new fic That's Life. Another teen fic like this, but i've used different characters and the main ones and different stroylines. So please check that out and let us know what you think and i will hopefully try and get so more fics updated soon. Also i've got a poll up so check that out too please.

Thank you

Babygurl-x


	37. Chapter 37

Stacy, Ted, Candice and Ken were sat in the back of the cinema room waiting for the film to start. Candice was checking her phone and went outside to answer an incoming call. Two minutes later she came back in.

"Stacy I've got to go my mum needs me something's happened with Cassie" Candice whispered

Stacy understood and nodded her head "Want me to come with you?"

"No Ken can come you stay here with Ted and enjoy the movie"

Stacy grabbed a handful of her popcorn and chewed on it.

"You don't mind that do you?" Ted asked

Stacy turned her head to face him "Of course not be a chance to get to know you better" she said giving him a reassuring smile. Ted grinned and put his arm around Stacy's shoulder. "That's cool, maybe then me and you could one day get some lunch"

Stacy again just smiled nodding her head slowly.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Trish had just finished bathing her daughter Anna, and was now in the process of drying her.

"Stay still you little monkey" Trish said as she tried to put a nappy on her, but she had won the battle. She then dressed her in a pink baby grow. Once she was done she carried her down the stairs. She had the house to herself tonight and was waiting for Dave to come round so they could spend time together as a family. Ten minutes later Dave arrived and was playing peek a boo with Anna.

"Aw you're so good with her" Trish smiled

"Well you're not doing such a bad job yourself hun"

Trish smiled and put her hands in her pockets. She needed to confess to Dave about how she was feeling.

"Yeah I guess I am …. So erm is that why you don't want me to go to college?"

He paused "Can we not talk about this now"

Trish walked over to him and took Anna off him "Yes we have to I'll put Anna to sleep and then we'll talk"

Twenty minutes later Trish came back down. She took a seat next to Dave.

"What's the problem?" she asked

Dave groaned "Well I just feel if you go college then Anna will not have a good childhood"

Trish nodded her head "Okay if I feel if I don't go college Anna won't have a good life"

"Why does it always have to be about you?" Dave questioned

"This isn't about me it's about what I want for our daughter Dave. Just what is your problem?" The blonde asked with her hands on her hips

"I don't have one I just don't see the point of you going on to college"

Trish was now getting pissed off that Dave couldn't tell her why he didn't want her to go on to college.

"Fine then" Trish said cuasing Dave to smirk

"So you won't go?" Dave asked with a hint of victory in his voice

Trish laughed "No sweetie I'm going whether you like it or not"

The smirk Dave wore soon turned into a frown. "Do what you like Trish" Dave walked towards the door but Trish stood in his way

"Tell me what's wrong?" she asked

Dave sighed "Fine, your really clever okay and you'll probably go on to do better than me and it's just i don't want to look weak"

Trish stood speechless.

"Are you serious?" she asked shocked

Dave nodded his head, and there was a moment of slience.

Trish scoffed "I can't believe you" she yelled "That is just so petty and stupid, i can't even look at you" Trish opened the door for him "I think it's best you go"

Dave looked at her but she didn't look back, he walked out her house. He suddenly felt ashamed and embrassed, he should of just let Trish get on with it. He was deep in his thoughts when he walked into someone.

"O sorry" he said to the person

"No it's okay" she said

He then looked up to see who it was "O hey Christy, what you doing round this end?"

"I just came to see Tor, but she's not in she must be at the hospital with her Dawn and her dad"

Dave just nodded his head, Christy could see something was not right with him.

"Hey Dave are you alright?" she asked

Dave looked ather blank "Um not really me and Trish just had a row"

"O" Christy said "Well how about you walk me home and tell me all about it"

"Sure why not" Dave said

x-x-x-x-x

Torrie looked out of the window as she watched Christy walk away with Dave.

"Okay she's gone" Torrie said

Chris walked over to Torrie and put his hands around her waist. "Don't touch me" Torrie snapped

"Okay then" he grinned "So when we going to do this again?" he asked as he dressed himself

"Hopefully never" Torrie said under her breath

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you at school then"

Torrie just nodded her head. She led Chris out of her house, and once he was gone the blonde broke down into tears. How had this happened to her, why could she not find a decent man. One who wouldn't hurt her or abuse her, or cheat on her. She wanted a guy that would be nice to her, someone who she could feel safe around, she could have a laugh with, but most of all what she wanted was to feel happy. The one person Torrie thought of was John Cena, but it wasn't that easy.

x-x-x-x-x

Ted walked Stacy back from their set up date from the cinema. They came to Stacy's house and stopped out the front.

"I really enjoyed tonight" Ted grinned

Stacy smiled "Well suprisingly so did I, even if it was a set up"

"Well how about we go out again?" he asked "And i'm asking you this time so it's not a set up"

Stacy thought about it for a minute. Ted was a great guy, but he was no Randy. "I don't know"

Ted looked at her with pleading eyes "Just one date?"

Stacy sighed "Okay then why not"

Ted leaned in and hugged her "Great well I'll see at school" he said he then kissed her cheek "Night Stace"

"Bye Ted" she called out

Looking on at what had just happened was Randy Orton and he was not happy.

x-x-x-x-x

Chris Masters was now at Chris Jericho's house.

"So did you get it?" Jericho asked

"Yup, what about you?" Masters asked

"I got it all right" He replied

"Let's check this out then" Jericho grinned as he logged onto his laptop

* * *

Thank you so so so much to everyone who reviews this fic. Means so much to me.

Okay so this chapter is a little bit rushed, but i hope you all still like it.

-So Stacy and Ted, we know Randy's not happy but just what is he going to do about it ?

-Trish and Dave is over for the two of them ?

-Will Torrie be able to confide in John about Chris and will they get together?

- And just what are Jericho and Masters upto?

Hopefully I should have a new fic up soon it's going to be a John/Stacy/Randy. So keep an eye out for that. Also I've deleted one or two fics which i have no further plans for.

Will try and update soon, so please check out the other fics I've got.

Thanks

Babygurl-x

Thank you

Babygurl-x


	38. Chapter 38

Stacy was removing her last traces of make up. She held the wipe up the light and could see all the foundation and mascara.

"Eww, and all that helps me look good" Stacy said to herself thinking she was alone.

"Well it works" a voice said coming from the window.

Stacy looked over towards the window. She was no longer alone.

"Randy you should really stop sneaking through my window"

"Why in case Ted see's me?" Randy asked in a jealous tone

"Ted?" Stacy asked confused. It's then when she realised Randy must have seen them. "Why are you jealous Randy?"

"No" he scoffed

"Good, because me and you. It's not as if we're in a relationship. You still go round seeing lot's of different people, so why shouldn't I?"

Randy thought about it for a minute. That's when an idea hit him, smirking he looked at Stacy and caressed her cheek.

"Your right babe. I'm sorry, how about I prove to you just how sorry I am?" Randy suggested as his eyes darted towards her bed.

Stacy nodded her head, and wrapped her hands around Randy's neck before kissing him and falling onto the bed.

x-x-x-x-x

Christy hugged Dave goodbye as he walked her up to her porch.

"Well thanks for walking me home" she said as she opened her front door "And yes you were very stupid, but I'm sure it'll all blow over"

Dave smiled at the red head "No problem and well i hope so"

Christy saw upset Dave was, feeling bad for him she decided to invite him in.

"Hey you wanna come in and have a drink before you go back home?" she offered

"Sure why not. Don't see any harm in that"

Christy led him into her front room. Dave took a seat on the black leather sofa, as Christy walked towards the kitchen.

"So I hear you and AJ split up?" Dave asked

"Yeah it kinda wasn't working anymore, ever since we left TNA. It's just not been the same"

"Well how? You still see each other?"

"Yeah I know but at TNA, cus it was a boarding school, like we had a load of rules to follow." She said as she brought in a tray of drinks "And I'm not a girl who likes to be told what she can and can't do. So at TNA the two of us were always sneaking around trying to meet up, but now the thrill as just gone"

Dave nodded his head.

"So how long have you and Trish been together?" Christy asked

"Too long" Dave laughed as he reached over and took his drink

"But don't you think that's nice you know having someone who's part of you"

"Well yeah Trish will always be apart of me no matter what. Plus she is the mother of my child."

"Anna's such a cute little girl, you must be so proud"

Dave smiled "Yeah being a dad is great, it's just i didn't expect to be one so soon"

"I know I don't know how you and Trish cope" Christy said "I want to be a mum but not until I've achieved my dreams"

"O and what are your dreams?" Dave asked

"I want to be a model, as soon as I'm done with school that's it. I'm Gonna move to New York and become a big name model"

"Wow you seriously believe in yourself don't you?" Dave laughed

"Well yeah, with looks and a body like this of course I'm going to succeed" she said "So what about you what are your plans?"

Dave thought about it he wanted to go to college and further his education, but what would he do after. Trish however had always dreamed of going into media and wanted to be a anchorwoman. "I don't really know" he replied

"Well, I know this isn't what you want to hear. But cus I'm just gonna go out and say it anyway your being really selfish. If you don't know what you want then why are you stopping Trish from perusing her dreams?"

Christy got up and walked over to him taking his hand. "Come on go over to Trish and make up with her. I think you've realised you've done wrong"

Christy led him towards the door. Dave gave the red head a hug "Thanks Christy"

x-x-x-x-x

It was now Monday another day of school for the teenagers of Fairview. The day had gone by pretty quick. Stacy Keibler captain of the cheerleaders was currently in her red and white cheerleading outfit. As were the rest of the cheerleaders. "Right girls with all this rain we've had to go inside and practice. Where we will be joined by the football team, so if we can remember that we're here to work on the routine for tomorrow's big game, instead of staring at the boys Maria that would be great"

"No problem captain" Maria said as she glared at the blonde. She then remember how easy it would be for her to ruin little miss perfect and her reputation. A smirk then formed at the corner of her lips when she saw a certain member of the football team approach her. "Well well what can I do for you?"

"Well how about dinner tonight?"

Maria grinned "Sure don't see why not"

"Good I'll pick you up at eight" he said as he then walked back towards the boys.

Stacy looked on at the encounter that had just happened and was now feeling pretty angry, until she saw Ted.  
"Okay so if we can get into position from the start that'll be great I just gotta go do something" She walked over to Ted "Hey you" she said as she gave him a warm hug  
"We still on for dinner tonight?"

"Yes and I can't wait"

"Good" she said

"Stacy come on" Michelle called

"I'd better go but what time?"

"Eight" Ted said

Stacy smiled and walked away back to her fellow cheerleaders.

After practise had finished Stacy and the girls began to make their way home.

"O snap I forgot my bag you guys go ahead I'll try and catch up" Stacy said

Stacy made her way back to the gym, where she saw him. He was putting away the football equipment. He stopped for a moment and took of his shirt. Stacy shook her head to avoid the thoughts that were about to enter her mind. She then saw her bag near the bleachers, and walked towards it, only to have her path blocked.

"Move" she shouted

"Make me"

Stacy wasn't in the mood for his games and pushed him, but it didn't do much.

"So are you looking forward to your little dinner date with Ted?"

"Well are you looking forward to yours with Maria?"

"Yep" he smirked

"So your disgusting Randy"

"That's why you're in my beds most nights is it?"

Stacy scoffed and slapped him around the face "Well the fact that you're blackmailing doesn't help"

Randy rubbed his cheek where she had just slapped him "Okay it started off as blackmail but now you're doing it on your own accord. Admit it you want me"

Stacy didn't like what she was hearing, because it was true. She had fallen in love with this jerk and there was nothing she could do about it. Randy took advantage of the situation and leaned in and kissed her.

"Oh My Gosh" they both heard some say and turning around they came face to face, with a certain blonde who was with John.

* * *

Thank you so much to everyone who had reviewed this fic. Means so much to me.

Sorry it's taken me a while to update this, and any other fics but haven't had a chance to come on and update and writers block doesn't help much either.

Okay so I've left it at a cliff hanger.

-So who do we think as seen Stacy and Randy kissing, and why is she with John?

- Will anything more happen between Christy and Dave?


	39. Chapter 39

Stacy quickly pulled away from Randy and slapped him. "What the hell Randy" she spat

The blonde quickly ran up to Stacy and hugged her. "Are you okay Stace? I saw him just saw him lean in and kiss you" Her attention turned to Randy who was grinning "What is your problem Randy she doesn't want you she's started to see Ted now, who also just so happens to be your friend!"

Randy stepped forward "Back off Michelle"

Stacy wanted to quickly get out of here before Michelle found out anything "Shell can we just get out of here please"

"Yeah okay" the blonde replied as she and Stacy walked away

Randy stared on at the back of Stacy's head. Still grinning he would get her back for this. He then looked at John.

"What exactly were you doing here with her?" he asked

"I was talking to her seeing if she was okay and I needed to know something"

"What did you need to know?"

"Let's go home and I'll tell you"

x-x-x-x-x-x

Dave Batista walked across the road with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He was never usually the one for buying a girl flowers unless he needed to do some making up, and in this case he had a lot of making up to do. Walking up the porch he arrived at the door. Staring at the door he began to clamp up and feel nervous, he looked back at his house. It wasn't too late to change his mind. But he had to do this, his hand reach for the door bell and he pressed the buzzer. The door opened on the other side, he saw the anger on her face.

"What do you want?" she scoffed

"To say sorry" he said as he held up the flowers

She grabbed the flowers from his hands "It's going to take more than some stupid flowers" she said as she threw them to the ground

"Trish what have I got to do?" he asked

"Nothing Dave, I want nothing from you. If you think you can win me over with some flowers, after what you said last night, I want nothing more to do with you"

"I know I've made a big mistake, but I want to make it up to you babe"

"It's too late for that Dave, I can't be with a man who is worried that I make him look small and weak, I can't be with a man who wants me to give up my dreams because he's worried that he won't look manly enough" she sobbed "I just can't"

Dave was trying to hold back the tears that were in his eyes. "Trish please?" he begged

Trish had tears streaming down her face "I'm sorry Dave it's over, only time you speak to me now is if it's got something to do with Anna"

Dave grabbed the flowers from the floor "Okay I just want you to know how truly sorry I am, and I wish you the best"

Trish looked at him and gave him a slight smile "Goodbye Dave"

x-x-x-x-x-x

Stacy was getting ready for her date tonight with Ted, whilst getting she was on the phone to Michelle.

"Stacy are you sure you up to this tonight?"

"Michelle I'm positive now stop worrying about me, now missy tell what you was doing with John?" Stacy said as she looked through her wardrobe for a dress to wear

Michelle let out a sighed "Promise not to say anything"

"Cross my heart" Stacy promised as she picked out a simple purple dress, which cut off just below the thigh

"Well we were talking and he was all like are we okay? So I was like yeah we getting on again and we're friends. Then he told me he liked someone and he wanted to give it a go but he wasn't sure because he didn't know if she liked him and he wanted to know how I would react."

"So what did you say?" Stacy asked as she got out all her make up and began to apply it.

"I told him to go for it, he's a great guy and she'd be really lucky. So then I asked him what her name was and he was about to tell me, but we walked in on Randy kissing you"

Stacy wanted to quickly change the subject from Randy "So who do you think it is?"

"I honestly don't know"

"So are you okay about it?" Stacy asked her

"Well yeah he had to move on sometime, I mean I already have"

"You have who with?" Stacy asked

"No one" Michelle quickly said so she wouldn't have to tell Stacy about Chris "I'm just generally over John, and I like being his friend"

"Hmm okay" Stacy said as she packed all her things in a little black bag "Well okay, I'd better go now got a hot date" Stacy giggled

"Text me all the juicy details later hun, love ya"

Stacy hung up and threw her phone in her bag and proceeded to zip it shut.

Stacy was now at the restaurant with Ted. The two were sat in a booth near the front.

"So…" Stacy said as she tried to make conversation "How you liking it here in Fairview?"

"Honestly, when we first moved I hated it, having to leave behind Florida. I was leaving behind my friends, football, and my house just everything. So when we moved here, okay I made friends, but I still missed my old friends and my old school. At school I'm just known as Ted the new kid, at my old place it was look there's Ted DiBiase. But after getting to know people better it's getting better" he smiled

Stacy smiled back at him "So was there anything else you left behind like a girlfriend?"

Ted smirked "No, better that way no heartache. So how about you, what's your story?"

"I was born and raised in Baltimore, I only just moved here last year, with my parents, so I know what it feels like being the new kid. But to be honest I live a normal boring life"

"That's the best kind of life there is, I couldn't handle a life with too much drama"

Stacy laughed "So The Hills lifestyle isn't for you?"

"I wouldn't mind the money. But seriously what it is The Hills all about? And as for Heidi and Spencer they are the most annoying couple ever" Ted then saw two people he knew from school "Speaking of the most annoying couple here comes one now" Ted said

Stacy turned around to see who he meant. When she saw the couple her face dropped. How could he? She thought to herself.

"The new Speidi" she scoffed

The waiter came over to him he spoke with a thick Italian accent "Are we ready to order here?"

"Yeah I'll have the steak"

"Excellent choice sir and what would you like Madame?"

Stacy held onto the menu very tightly "Yeah I think I'm just going to have the pasta"

"Very well" he said as he took away their menus.

Stacy stared at the couple who were sat on a table in the middle of her view. He was doing this on purpose to her punishing her.

"Ted I'm just going to go to the little girls room I'll be right back" Stacy said as she excused herself

She walked to the Ladies' restroom, walking over to the sink she looked at her reflection, whilst running the tap, she bent down and splashed a little water over her face. This was not happening to her, why would he do to do this to her. She took a few deep breaths. She walked towards the door, where she saw him stood on the other side, with his signature smirk.

"What a coincidence it is seeing you here"

"Get lost randy" she said as she tried to push him away, but he took her back into the ladies. "What are you doing here anyway with her? Out of all the people to go for you pick Maria"

"Why jealous?" Randy taunted

Stacy wanted to slap him so much, but at the same time she wanted to kiss him. Only he could make her feel like this.

"What of Maria? No what exactly does she have that I don't" she said as she lied through her teethe, she as extremely jealous of Maria at this moment in time as she was here on her date with the guy she loved.

"Why are you jealous of Ted?" she asked

"Yes" he answered honestly "He's here on a date with you"

Stacy smiled a little at his answer.

"When you should be in my bed" he smirked

The slight smile Stacy had was gone now. "Is that all I am to you, someone who you want in your bed"

"Well that's all we can do Stacy"

"What do you mean?"

"When Michelle caught us kissing you blamed it all on me, you didn't tell her anything. So that to me means that you don't want anyone to know"

"Well no because they'll all be mad"

"They will because you've been lying to them"

"Because I have to, and they all hate you"

Randy frowned a little his past had caused a lot of girls to hate him, but after everything that had happened between him and Stacy; he had grown some very strong feelings for her.

"What if I was willing to change?"

"Randy you'll never change; this is you arrogant, cocky, the only person you care about is yourself"

"That's not true okay well I am cocky and arrogant your right I'll never change there, but I care about you a lot, and you obviously care about me and have feelings for me"

Stacy walked up to Randy and took his hand "You're right I do have feelings for you, Randy I love you"

Randy looked at Stacy and smiled he had never had a girl say those three little words to him. He leaned in and kissed her. Pulling away he saw her eyes were still shut. "Good because I love you too" Stacy opened her eyes and smiled. However their moment was about to be short lived.

"Well, well ain't this just cute, Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler. The good girl and the bad boy. I wonder what everyone at school will say about this"

"We'll just say you're lying who will they believe me or you?" Stacy asked

"I thought you might say that, that's why I took a video off this little encounter. "

Stacy looked on worried "Please don't Maria"

"Stacy I'm going to ruin you, and there's nothing you can do about it. But at least you'll have Randy" Maria smirked

"Just you try it Maria and you'll have me to deal with" Randy said

"Yeah because I'm really scared of you" Maria laughed

"Well you should be" Randy warned

"Whatever" Maria said as she walked away

Randy held onto Stacy tighter as she began to cry. "I won't let her do this Stace okay I've got everything under control."

* * *

Took me forever writing this so i hope you all enjoy it. So Randy and Stacy have admitted they love each other, but now Maria is blackmailing them will she get away with it or will something happen to her. Trish and Dae have split, will they get back together or is he going to find comfort in the arms of someone else or maybe Trish will? Also just who does John like and what is he going to do about it?


	40. Chapter 40

Stacy was preparing herself for another day of school. This time though she was nervous about going as she had no idea what the devious Maria had planned.  
Maria hated Stacy so much that it wouldn't be a surprise to Stacy if Maria was to do something to ruin her and bring her down. Sighing she picked up her school bag and walked out the door. Deciding that she wanted to be by herself Stacy walked alone to school today. It was only when she walked up the steps she heard someone call her. Turning around she was greeted by her date from last night Ted.  
"How you feeling?" he asked.  
"I'm okay thanks" the blonde lied, "My stomach is feeling a lot better now"  
"That's good so maybe we can reschedule?" he asked.  
After the encounter in the bathroom Stacy left her date with ted, blaming it on a bad stomach. "Um Ted" Stacy said smiling softly at him "Your a really nice guy it's just, I don't think I'm ready for this"  
Ted tried to hide the disappointment from his face, but stacy could still see it. "I'm sorry" she apologised.  
"No it's fine I'm glad you let me down gently" Ted replied "I'd better get going see you around."  
Stacy did feel slightly awful but she didn't want to lead Ted on. Sighing she began to walk over to her locker where she was greeted by Michelle.  
The blonde had a huge grin on her face "So how'd your date go last night?"  
"Ted's not really for me" Stacy said.  
"O, Stacy that's no good i was hoping to hear some juicy gossip."  
"Sorry to disappoint"Stacy said sarcastically.  
"Have you spoken to Trish? Her and dave spilt up."  
"No I've not really spoken to anyone this weekend" Stacy said as she shoved her things into her locker.  
"Stace is everything okay?" Michelle asked noticing that Stacy wasn't her usual chirpy self.  
"I'm just having one of them days"  
"Sweetie" Michelle said as she gave her friend a hug "It's okay, come on we'd better get to first lesson. then you can tell me what's wrong."

x-x-x-x-x

The morning classes had passed and Stacy was on nerve even more as she had seen, or heard from Maria. But that was about to change as she walked to the canteen to meet the gang for lunch.  
"Stacy surprised you showed up today?"  
Stacy looked around and saw her leaning against one of the lockers by herself. The blonde walked over to her and dragged her to more a quiet area.  
"Maria what do you want?"  
Maria laughed "O Stacy" she smirked as she twirled her hair around her fingers, pouting her lips together she thought about exactly what it was she wanted the blonde to do, or if there was anything she wanted. That's when it came to her she would have a win, win situation. "Okay i've thought about it. I want you to give up the cheerleading squad and make me captain"  
Stacy scoffed "No way."  
"Okay I'll just let everyone know your dirty little secret about how you love Randy Orton."  
Maria loved that she had a hold over little miss perfect stacy Keibler. "You've got until tomorrow to think about it" She said to Stacy as she began to walk away.  
Stacy was now torn over what to do, taking out her phone there was only one person she wanted to talk to. Scrolling through her contacts she came across their number and dialled it.  
"Hey, can you meet me in the library?"

x-x-x-x-x

Randy was in the locker rooms changing after lifting some weights in his free lesson with John.

"How did your date go with Maria?" John asked.

"It wasn't really a date" Randy replied.

"O like that was it" John said grinning.

"No, nothing happened. It's Maria even I have standards."

"So why did you. O wait I know you knew Stacy was on a date with Ted and you wanted to make her jealous."

Randy looked at John did he know about him and Stacy.

"Yea man I know about you and her, I kind of sussed it weeks ago but when i saw you yesterday it just confirmed it."

Randy held his hands up "Well done sherlock"

"How long?"

"Couple of months"

"Does anyone else know?"

"No well actually maria does and she's now trying to blackmail Stacy."

"What you going to do?" John asked

"I don't know, but she's not said anything yet. So we'll just see what happens. Anyway yesterday what was you doing with Michelle?"

"O I needed to talk to her about something. I wanted to know if she would be okay with me seeing someone else"

"O right who?" Randy asked

Before John could answer Randy's phone began to ring. "One sec" Randy said as he answered his phone, once he was done he hung up "Stacy's upset I'm gona go and see if she's alright"

"Okay man, see you later" John said to his friend.

x-x-x-x-x

Michelle and Torrie were walking towards the cafeteria together to meet the others. Torrie thought now might be a good time to ask Michelle about John.

"Hey Shell, I'm glad were friends again now" Torrie said.

"Yeah me too" Michelle said.

"But say if I was to break one of the girlfriend codes would you be pissed with me?"

"It depends what it was"

"Well say if I was to go out with an ex-boyfriend of yours?"

Michelle stopped "You know it's kinda funny this cus John was asking me if I'd be okay with him dating someone else."

"Michelle it's not like that" Torrie said.

"O I know" Michelle said laughing. In all honesty she was upset as John was a big part of her life, but she wanted him to be happy, and with Torrie being another big part of her life she wanted her to be happy. So if the two of them being together was going to make them happy who was Michelle to object. "it's fine. John was asking me if I'd be okay with him asking out a girl, but he wasn't sure if she liked him. So I'm guessing that this girl does like, so she should go for it"

Torrie's squealed with excitement "Really?"

"Yes really" Michelle replied with a smile "Seriously Tor, John is an a great guy. You should go for it and there's no time like the present"

Torrie hugged her friend "Thank Shell. Well I'd better go and find John then"

Michelle continued to walk by herself, until she saw someone and tried to turn away from them. It was no use though as they'd already seen her.

"Michelle, I've not seen you for a while babe."

"Leave me alone Jericho."

"I was hoping maybe you wanted to have a joint with me?"

"No Chris! I'm not doing anything like that with you or anything else with you."

Chris tried to grab her arm, but Michelle swatted his hand away "Don't touch me!"

Before Chris could do anything else Michelle kneed him in the groin and ran off. Chris was furious with her. How dare she do this to him, but he grinned when he remembered that he could destroy her if she was sure this isn't what she wanted.

x-x-x-x-x

Torrie was headed to the gym knowing that John was there. She waited outside the changing rooms for him to come out, he finally emerged. He smiled when he saw her and was walked towards her direction.

"Hey" he greeted her with her a hug.

Torrie hugged him back and smiled.

"What brings you out here?" he asked.

It was now or never for Torrie "Well I was talking to Michelle and she was telling me something about you?"

"And what might that be?"

"That there's this girl you like, but you're not too sure if this girl likes you back"

John was becoming intrigued by what Torrie was saying. Was it even possible that she liked him too.

"So maybe you should" Torrie did't get to finish what she was saying as John pressed his lips against hers, something he had wanted to do for a while now.

Torrie smiled and pulled away, taking his hand in hers.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" John asked bringing her hand up and placing her a kiss on it.

Torrie nodded her head and smiled from ear to ear. As the two walked hand in hand, Torrie saw someone looking on at the two of them. It was clear to say he was not happy, Torrie smirked at him.

x-x-x-x-x

Stacy was stood in the back corner of the library waiting for Randy. When she saw him she ran over to hug him and began to cry. Randy lifted her face up to wipe away he tears.

"What's she done?" Randy asked knowing that this was down to Maria.

"She's blackmailing me Randy. The bitch wants me to give up cheerleading so she can become captain."

Randy pulled Stacy in closer to him and placed a kiss on top of her head. "Are you going to do it?"

Stacy shook her head "No way"

"So your going to let her tell everyone about us?"

Stacy shook her head again. leaving Randy confused. "No she won't be telling them because I'm going to tell them myself"

"You sure about this?" Randy asked

This time Stacy nodded her head. "Randy I've been thinking. I don't wanna lie and sneak around anymore. I want everyone to know about us, and if they can't accept it then forget them." Stacy took Randy's hand and pressed it against her face "I'll get through this with you. All we need is each other and the love we have for one another"

Randy smiled and picked Stacy up kissing her. "I want you to know Stacy, the way I feel about you I have never felt this way about anyone else before. I finally feel ready to grow up and I need to by my side to keep me in check."

"I love you Randy Orton" Stacy said before going back to kiss him.

* * *

Sorry it's taken me over a year to update this fic. I lost interest in it and I've been having writers block. To be honest I've also lost interest in wrestling, but I will finish this fic. I hope you guys enjoy it.


	41. Chapter 41

"I love you Randy Orton" A voice said is shock repeating what had just been said. Stacy and Randy turned around to see who was with them "Are you kidding me! Stacy what the fuck"

Stacy held onto Randy's hand tighter knowing she would be facing a backlash for this "Trish" she burst out sobbing.

Trish was having none if it though "I heard everything, if you think he can change then more fool you for believing him. I can't believe you Stacy. How could you?"

"It just happened" Stacy cried

"Look Trish, I know what you guys think of me" Randy interjected

"Shut up Randy!" Trish said cutting him off and focusing her attention on Stacy "How long?"

Stacy stayed quite; tears were falling down her face. She shook her head refusing to answer her friend's question.

"How long?" Trish asked once more but this time she couldn't contain her anger which she projected through her voice, but she was unable to get her answer

"The three of you need to leave now!" They heard the librarian demand

Trish marched out of the library; she needed to let the others know.

Randy took Stacy to one side "You've done the right thing" he said as he rubbed her arms and pulled her in for a hug "They just need time to come round"

Stacy however was having second thoughts after seeing her friend's reaction.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Trish knew there was one person who would have known what was happening with Stacy and Randy. She made her away over to the table that consisted of her friends; Torrie, Michelle, Candice and John.

"John did you know?"

John pulled his arm away from Torrie, and the others that were sat amongst them looked at Trish.

"Know what?" he asked bemused as to what she was all worked up about

"Randy and Stacy?"

John looked at the others and Trish who were all staring at him "Well yeah but"

"Wait hang on John, when we saw them kissing the other day, did you know that something was going on?" Michelle asked cutting him off

"Yeah sort of" he replied

"John you knew that something was going on between Randy and Stacy and you never told anyone?" Torrie asked

"Wait they were kissing? Then she went out with Ted?" Candice asked confused

"Yeah but she slapped him as soon as we saw them" Michelle replied "So that explains why she wasn't interested in Ted"

"John, why didn't you say anything? How long has this been going on" Trish questioned in despair

"A few months and I didn't think there was anything to tell" he replied "Why do I feel like I'm being interrogated?"

"Because you knew something was going on with the two of them and you never said anything to anyone" Trish said

"What difference would it make?" John asked "How did you find out anyway?"

"I heard her declaring her love for him" Trish spat in disgust

Torrie Michelle and Candice all gasped "She's in love with him" they all said in union

"What's so bad about that, she's made a real difference on Randy" John said defending his best friend

"Because Randy Orton doesn't do relationships and we don't want to see Stacy get hurt, and if you had told us we might have been able to stop this"

John began to laugh which earned him glares from the three girls that were sat around him "You know what; you girls really need to just get over it."

"John!" Torrie said annoyed at her boyfriend "Where are you going?" she asked as she saw him stand up.

"Randy's my best friend I've never seen him like this before, and if you guys are just going to bad mouth him then I'm going" John said as he began making his way out.

"So what are we going to do now?" Michelle asked

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Bitch!" Chris Jericho shouted as he took a drag from his joint and handed it to Chris Masters

"Well Torrie and John are now together, so that's my fun gone" Masters said as he brought it to his lips

"You knew it was going to happen"

"I know, but if Cena finds out he'll kill me"

"Well maybe you should show him what kind of a girl Torrie really is" Jericho said grinning

Chris Masters looked at his friend unsure of what he meant, it then hit him "Oh you want to do that?"

"I think it's time that Torrie and Michelle were brought down a peg or two. Give me your phone"

Chris Masters handed over his phone to Jericho. He then tapped on the screen and opened a file and chose to send it to everyone in the school.

"That should teach them" Jericho smirked

Chris Masters smirked but then realised what they had done and it wasn't going to go down well.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

John saw Randy and Stacy sat outside on a bench. Stacy's head was buried in Randy's chest while Randy rubbed her back. John then saw Randy lean down and kiss her head, he'd never seen Randy comfort a girl like this, let alone care for one. He made his way over to the two of them.

"Well I'm hated as well" John said as he took a seat next to Stacy

"Why?" Stacy asked looking up at him with red puffy eyes

"Because I knew and didn't say anything"

"You are kidding me?" Randy asked

"Stacy" all three of them heard someone call, looking up they saw Candice running towards them.

"Candice" Stacy cried in shock, she was in even more shock when she wrapped her arms around her giving her a comforting hug.

"Look I know exactly what you're going through. This is how they were with me and Ken and they came around"

"Candice!" Trish shouted "What are you doing?"

"Trish, Stacy's done nothing wrong. Look at me and Ken"

"He cheated on you" Torrie said

"Because he was scared of messing up" Candice said defending her boyfriend

"I don't mean then" Trish said

"What no, Ken wouldn't do that to me" Candice cried out

"No he wouldn't Trish, Candice is the best thing that's happened to him" Michelle said defending her cousin.

"Go ask him" Trish said

Michelle and Candice left and went to look for Ken to ask him what Trish was talking about.

"Do you honestly think Randy will be able to stay faithful to you Stacy?" Trish questioned

Randy had just about had enough of all this "Listen you interfering little bitch! I love Stacy! If you can't be happy for her"

"Randy" John called interrupting him "Look I think we just need time to cool things"

"Yeah John's right" Torrie said agreeing with her boyfriend.

All five's mobile phones began to vibrate they all had a message. Viewing the message there was a video. Everyone watched the video and couldn't believe what they were seeing. Torrie began to cry and John couldn't bear to watch anymore, he stood up and began to walk away.

"John" Torrie cried

"When were you going to tell me about this?" John questioned

"Torrie what were you thinking?" Trish asked

"I don't know it just happened" Torrie sobbed

"Torrie how could you be so stupid?" Trish asked

"Leave it out Trish" Stacy said as she came over to give Torrie a hug

Torrie responded and hugged Stacy back "Thanks Stace"

"John where are you going?"Trish asked as she noticed him beginning to walk away

"To kill Chris Masters!" he replied

"John no!" Torrie cried after him

"I'll help" Randy said following his friend

"You two stay here" Trish said to Torrie and Stacy "I'll follow them"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Why would Trish say that?" Candice cried hysterically

"She's probably just upset because she and Dave have broken up" Michelle said trying to comfort her friend

"Candice" Someone said as she approached them and then saw her crying "Oh my gosh Candice are you alright?"

"I'm fine Mickie. Just found out that Ken might have cheated on me but I'm fine"

Mickie then turned pale, remembering the encounter she had with Ken.

"Look there he is" Michelle said pointing him out "Ken"

Ken came over to the three girls, when he saw his girlfriend crying who didn't know what to think.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he asked

"Did you cheat on me?"

Ken's gaze then turned to Mickie "What have you said?" He shouted at her

"Why are you shouting at Mickie?" Michelle asked confused by her cousin's actions

Candice then looked at Mickie "Mickie what's going on?"

Mickie looked at Ken then Candice shaking her head "I'm so sorry" she sobbed "It was just the one time and it just happened"

This was enough to tip Candice over she began to cry and sob uncontrollably "How could you Ken?" She raised her fists to his chest he tried to grab her but she moved and turned to Mickie who was now crying "I thought you were my friend!" she scream at the brunette before running away. Mickie chased after her. Michelle looked at Ken and frowned. Before she had a chance to say anything both her and Ken's phone vibrated. They had received a message which involved a video of Torrie.

"Oh my gosh poor Tor" Michelle gasped

Michelle didn't have the chance to see how her best friend was though because seconds later another message came through and this time it was a video involving her.

"What the fuck is this?" Ken asked "You and Jericho"

Ken continued to watch the video and he saw something that hit a nerve "Michelle are you kidding me. What the fuck are you doing smoking pot!"

Michelle was in; shock, anger, pain and most of all humiliated. This had been a low point in her life and here it was for everyone to see.

"Ken I'm so sorry" She apologised "I was in a really bad place and he was just there."

"How long as this been going on?"

"Since I fell out with everyone, but I told him to leave me alone today"

Ken squeezed his phone and shoved it into his pocket. He began to storm off in the opposite direction.

"Ken where are you going?" Michelle asked following him

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chris Maters and Jericho were both stood outside the gym knowing that they would be a target for the result of their actions. Instead of hiding away they decided to deal with this sooner rather than later. As expected they saw the trio of Randy, John and Trish coming from their left, and the duo of Ken and Michelle coming from their right.

"We've been expecting you" Jericho smirked.

"You son of a bitch" Ken said to him, he then raised his fist and connected it to his face.

* * *

**First of all sorry it's taken me nearly a year to update this fic. I've kind of lost interest in wrestling and don't really have the time to watch it anymore. Plus the fact that the past year has been quite eventful. I feel that because I keep taking forever to update this fic I keep losing track of characters and things that have been mentioned, so I will do my best to make sure that things match up. **

**To be honest I struggled to get into writing this chapter but once all the drama kicked off I couldn't stop typing lol. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Again my apologies for the lack of updates.**


End file.
